Criminal Romance
by Rukoh
Summary: Old, discontinued. Neoshipping!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCONTINUED***

**Sorry, guys. D; I was legit planning on editing this fic and completing it and everything but after reading over the whole thing recently I decided it's not worth the hassle. There's just so many mistakes and punctuation errors and OOCness and gahhh. It's a shambles, basically. Plus I don't have a single shred of inspiration left for the story.**

**GIGANTIC thanks to the lovely people who left reviews, though. You're all wicked awesome!~**

* * *

"Hand over the Pokeballs or we'll take them by force!"

A panic-stricken Nurse Joy stood, cornered behind her enclosed reception desk, backed up as close to the wall behind her as possible. "P-please, just- just take the money! But not the Pokemon!" she stuttered, fear-filled eyes fixed on a pair of black clad Team Rocket agents standing before her. The female was as intimidating as they get; painted red lips, long golden-blonde hair sculpted into a crazy style, hour-glass figure and piercing violet eyes. If looks could kill. And the guy; tall, somewhat muscular, wasn't saying a word but wore a snide look on his face. These guys meant business. Nurse Joy could've sworn she'd seen them somewhere before...on a Wanted poster, perhaps? The news?

"We came for the Pokeballs, and we'll leave with the Pokeballs," the golden-haired girl snapped impatiently, making the startled Nurse flinch. "Unless you want us to hurt _you_ then I suggest you tell us where the damn things are!"

Nurse Joy swallowed, heart pounding in her chest. It was just her luck that Team Rocket agents would break in on the _one_ evening she had her night shift. Her fearful eyes drifted to the discreet emergency button just under the desk. A single black button. Pressing it would alert the nearest police station to send a Jenny down without delay. If she could just push it...without the thieves noticing...

"Alright...I...t-the keypad codes to all the rooms are under my desk, just let me get to them," the pink-haired woman said, attempting to sound calm, although her voice remained slightly shaky and the presence of the Team Rocket duo unnerved her horribly. Their sleek black uniforms with the notorious red 'R', their sneering faces, haughty poses, sense of authority. However, Butch and Cassidy fell for her makeshift lie and waited, keeping their impatient eyes on the Nurse, who had slowly raised her hands in submissive surrender and crouched down under the desk. She was now shakily pretending to be fumbling around for what 'they' needed. She hesitated, her finger wavering over the button. She could press it and risk them bringing out weapons or violent Pokemon...or, she could stand back and allow them to wipe the place clean of Pokemon, but certainly avoid getting hurt.

Cassidy shot an impatient glare at the Nurse, piercing violet eyes widening. "_Well_? Get a _move_ on!"

"S-sorry, I'm just-" Before either Rocket could do a thing about it, Nurse Joy's hand reached up with lightening speed and slammed down hard on the emergency button. Immediately, a piercing high-pitched alarm began to sound persistently, and there was a loud, echoing click as all the exits became secured- no escape.

Cassidy clenched her teeth together and leaned over the desk, yelling over the shrill alarm at Nurse Joy, who was crouched under there, covering her ears to block out the noise and hoping for the best, hoping Officer Jenny would get here in time in case they hurt her or the Pokemon.

"Liar! You'll pay for this! _Nobody _tricks us!" Cassidy roared.

Just as she was about to lunge herself over the desk and attack the cowering nurse, Butch grasped her firmly by the forearm. "No time for _that_! We gotta make a break for it!"

Cassidy shot one last furious glance in Nurse Joy's direction, but allowed herself to turn away, fiercely shaking her arm out of her partners grip as they hurried towards the exit, their pace quickening by the second until they were running for it.

Too late.

The moment they were in front of the glass double doors, wailing sirens could be heard near by. Before they knew it, a motorcycle pulled up outside with a squeal of brakes, red and blue lights flashing blindingly.

The duo stumbled back slightly, stricken with sheer panic, although Cassidy forced herself to stay calm and sneer at the officer who burst through the front doors of the Pokemon Centre. Her partner on the other hand, worriedly glanced around for another means of escape- but it was pointless now. They'd been busted.

"Alright, game's over. You're under arrest!" Jenny yelled, standing surefooted in front of the doorway she had since burst through. The alarms ceased almost immediately.

"I wouldn't sound so sure of yourself, _lady_!" Cassidy retorted hastily. She was far from being intimidated by the police- she was prepared. Slipping a gloved hand into a pocket on the side of her dress, she whipped out a pistol and outstretched her arms as she locked onto her target.

It didn't take a split second for Jenny to draw out a gun of her own and aim it towards the blonde, who was standing a mere few feet away. "Drop your weapon," Jenny commanded, calmly, but firmly enough to show she meant serious business and wasn't going to conform to their games. "Put your hands behind your head."

"Or?" Cassidy prompted in an innocent tone, showing not even the slightest hint of fear. Taunting an officer never got her anywhere, she knew this from experience. Hell, especially an armed one. Talk about playing with fire. But there was nothing like a little reckless risk-taking to end the night.

"Or I will have no choice but to open fire!" Jenny warned.

Butch's brow creased, panic striking once again. He'd sooner have got himself shot down than allow his partner to get hurt. Jenny was far to concentrated on the blonde to notice the green-haired man slip his hand into his pocket. He instantly withdrew his own gun, putting a finger through the trigger guard and making the pistol spin around it cowboy style, before aiming it expertly at Officer Jenny. "Hey, you're outnumbered now. Let us go and you won't get hurt."

"Drop it," Jenny ordered, eyes darting from Cassidy, to Butch, back to Cassidy as she held her gun at the ready. Didn't these felons know what they were getting themselves into? "This is your last chance!"

Butch's eyes drifted to Cassidy, his arms loosening up a little, almost as if he was about to obey. That was, until Cassidy snapped, "You think you scare us? We've got a job to do, and we'll be damned if you're gonna stop us!"

No signs of cooperation there, then. Jenny shook her head, almost pityingly. Almost. A distinctive clink broke the split second of silence as she loaded her gun. Butch hadn't let his guard down completely, however, and caught on as she was about to fire. On a reckless whim, his arm shot up and he pulled the trigger of his gun, letting off not one but two rounds with several piercing bangs.

He didn't miss his target. Jenny's body staggered back and collapsed to the ground after two bullets hit her directly in the chest, there was a clunk as her gun rolled onto the polished floor. Then, silence.

Cassidy blinked. It had all happened in a flash; one second Officer Jenny was ordering her to drop her weapon, next, she'd been blown to the ground with two horribly loud bangs. She stared at the scene before her, heart sinking the moment she was over the stage of shock. Her hand raised to her mouth, lavender eyes drifting to Butch in disbelief. He was staring at the motionless body ahead blankly, although there was fear evident in his eyes as he too, realized what he had just done.

Without a word between them, the duo warily edged a few steps closer to the police officer lying still on the cold ground. At this point, high-tailing it out of there would have been the logical thing to do, and Butch _wanted_ to- as selfish as it was, his eyes were fixed longingly on the doors, not the immobile body of his victim. But still, he followed his partners footsteps as always, hoping she'd soon take lead and tell him what to do.

The front of Jenny's navy-blue uniform was now stained a deep red, spreading by the minute. There were also two visible bloody punctures on her upper chest and the colour had drained from her face.

"...What've you _done_?" Cassidy finally whispered in horror, her eyes still locked on the woman at her feet. Yes, this was a loathed Officer Jenny, but the frightening thing was the consequences of what Butch had just done. She turned her head to look at her obviously panicked partner, her own eyes wide with shock and a little anger. "You've _really _done it this time."

Butch's brow creased. He felt sick to his stomach. He could barely muster up the nerve to look at Cassidy as guilt struck his conscience, but he tore his eyes away from Officer Jenny, swallowing. "We oughta get outta here."

"Idiot!" Cassidy hissed. "You killed her! Do you have _any _idea-"

Suddenly, a choked up cough came from the supposedly dead Officer. Cassidy and Butch both looked down, only to find she was trying to haul herself up, her face contorted in pain as she continued to choke on her own breath. Deep red, almost brown blood dribbled from her slightly agape mouth and down her chin, and as she opened her mouth to cough again it practically flowed out.

"She isn't dead," Butch announced densely as he stared at Jenny. Cassidy clenched her fists at his idiocy. Such an inane statement to make when the woman was clearly on the very brink of croaking it.

"Let's get outta here now before any more cops show up. Please." The teal-haired man glanced at his paler than ever partner, knowing that if they made a quick escape _now,_ he had a chance of getting away with what he'd just done. It was selfish, sure, but what did they care? He gently took her hand in his. "Come on, Cass."

The moment his fingers laced through hers, Cassidy snatched her hand away violently and crossed her arms across her chest, brow furrowed. "Don't _touch_ me."

Before Butch could say another word, more sirens could be heard down the road, fast approaching. The next thing they knew, four Jennies on motorcycles, and a police van pulled up outside the building with a screech of their brakes. The double doors burst open once more, and this time the officers were far too quick for the two agents, who seemed very unwilling to aim their guns at anyone again anyway. It was all over within minutes. The couple were arrested whilst another officer rushed to attend to her injured colleague- who, by this point, wasn't looking too promising.

Cassidy's weak, nervous expression soon transformed back into a scowl as she and her partner were handcuffed and firmly led out of the building, towards the doors of a police van. A fairly generous crowd had formed outside of the city Pokemon Center and were looking at the Team Rocket duo with judgemental eyes. Cassidy hung her head in embarrassment, trying to ignore those stares of disgust and shock. They were all gawping and whispering, shaking their heads and tutting.

"What've they _done_?"

"Isn't that those two from Team Rocket?"

"Butch and Cassidy..."

"You mean those scumbags aren't already in jail?"

"Is Nurse Joy okay? What'd they do?"

"Someone needs to lock these sick crooks up and throw away the key."

The walk of shame only lasted a few seconds, fortunately, before the pair were forced into the back of a police van. Then, the metal doors were slammed shut, shrouding the back of the van in darkness. Cassidy hesitantly glanced over at Butch through the dark. She knew he was probably feeling as shaken up and scared as she was; but this was his doing. His fault. There was a rumble as the vans engine started, then it set off. Off, to the city jail. The most dismal place imaginable, in the average Rocket's opinion. It wasn't even worth _thinking_ about that hell hole right now.

"Well..." Cassidy eventually grunted after a few minutes of listening to nothing but the drone of the vans engine below. "Here's to a job well done, partner. Couldn't even steal a few Pokeballs from a Pokemon Center without screwing up for us, could you?"

"I'm sorry. I'll take all the responsibility," Butch mumbled feebly. Responsibility. He knew what that meant. It meant facing the wrath of Giovanni when he found out they'd failed him again. It meant picking up the phone, calling him, and begging, _again_, for him to bail them out of jail. And if the begging was in vain, he'd have to live with the fact that he'd ruined not only his own career and livelihood, but Cassidy's too. Saying he'd take responsibility was one thing, carrying it out, was another.

"You know I was just protecting you, right?"

Cassidy frowned, sensing fear in his voice. In fact, she could've sworn it cracked a little, like he was going to cry. "I _can_ look after myself, you know!" she retorted defensively. How _dare_ he try and make out that this was somehow her fault! That, it was his duty to protect her. "Did I ever ask you to protect me?_ Ever_? No. I may be a couple years younger than you, but you know what? I'm a couple brain cells smarter than you, too. The guns are for intimidation purposes only. You _idiot_!"

He flinched as she spat the last two words, feeling the edge of her boot kick him hard in the shin. He couldn't see her through the dark, but her tone of voice alone was enough to show she hated him for messing up so bad. "I'm sorry, Cass," he mumbled, in the tone of a scolded child.

"Are you _insane_? You killed someone! A cop, no less! How the hell do you expect to explain_ this _one to the Boss?"

"I didn't kill her!" Butch hissed, scowling through the darkness at her. His stomach was churning at those three words. They echoed in his mind long after silence consumed the back of the van.

_You killed someone!_

He swallowed. "She...wasn't dead when we left; people pull through. I didn't kill anyone."

"You keep telling yourself that, hon. The judge is gonna throw the book at you," Cassidy shot back. Underneath it all, she was terrified. Too many worries were swirling around her mind; like a tornado. How could a simple mission have gone so horribly wrong? "I won't be surprised if I'm taken down with you. Thanks to you and your _typical_ tendency to do _stupid_ things without considering the consequences, we're gonna be behind bars 'til death do us part!"

"Just...just quit it, will ya? I know I messed up, but would ya kindly shut that mouth for a while and lemme think?" Butch snapped, followed by an exasperated sigh. He scowled and attempted to crush any thoughts of Officer Jenny to the back of his mind. He was a criminal, a villain, yes- but he felt guilt as much as the next person, and when he _did_, it nagged away like crazy.

"Shut your _own _mouth, imbecile," Cassidy retorted with a sneer, giving a short pause before adding, "'Cause all I hear is ribbit ribbit ribbit!"

Butch's scowl deepened, but he didn't respond to this taunt, knowing better than to give her the satisfaction of upsetting him. If he let her get to him, she'd only continue to belittle him to the point of no self worth. That was how it worked. So he stayed quiet. And so did she.

* * *

A young police guard whistled irritatingly as he led his two handcuffed Rocket agents down a bleak, narrow corridor of holding cells, twirling a jingly set of keys around his index finger as he did so. Dim, artificial lighting reflected slightly off of the grey-coloured floor, and each wall was lined with metal barred doors like cages. The only audible sound was three pairs of footsteps on the plasticised flooring, and the occasional faint echo of heavy doors being slammed shut. Along with the guards insufferably cheerful whistling.

"You guys should start paying rent or something," he taunted casually when he finally ceased whistling. "You're here often enough. In fact, I was thinking, there should be a permanent sign on one of the cell doors- 'Reserved for Butch and Cassidy'." He smirked as Cassidy grumbled something about him being a smartass and Butch huffed disapprovingly. "What was it this time?"

"None of your _business_," Cassidy snapped. She gave a final useless attempt at yanking herself out of his grip without the use of her cuffed hands.

"I'm sure if that boss of yours has any common sense he'll leave the pair of you in here for good this time," the guard remarked. "He'd be doing the law a favour. Our jobs would be an awful lot easier without troublemakers like you two roaming the streets."

Cassidy gave a scornful snort, pulling a face at the guards arrogance- though her own arrogance could be ten times as bad at the best of times- as she was about to demonstrate. "Excuse _me_, Officer Ratbag, we're not 'troublemakers', we're qualified criminals. Class _A_, thank you very much. You cops think you're so much better than us, don't you? Well, newsflash- you're not. _You're_ all _scum_, you're not worth my spit," she scoffed indignantly, sticking her nose up and eyeing the guard with disapproval. "And don't you worry, _sweetie_, we'll be out of this putrid dump by tomorrow morning. Of course Giovanni will bail out his most_treasured_ agents."

Butch let his bangs fall forward to curtain his rolling eyes. Treasured? Once upon a time. Cassidy was always kidding herself like that. Refusing to accept the fact that they were no longer put on a pedestal and considered valuable by the Boss. She seemed to continuously delude herself into believing that they were still irreplaceable, skilled. Untouchable.

The guard didn't fall for it either. He laughed and shook his head at her little speech. "Well, whatever you say, blondie. You know, you're notorious in this jail for being a cocky little so-and-so. I don't think there's one cop in this building who hasn't heard of 'Loudmouth Cassidy'. I've got no clue how your infamous silent partner puts up with you...wait, what's his name again?" he babbled on cruelly as he unlocked the door to the cell they had stopped outside and began to remove the handcuffs of each agent, appearing to take great pleasure in taunting the pair.

Butch growled at this cheap shot as his wrists were freed. "I'm right here, jerk."

The guard smirked. "Ah, that's right. You stay silent because of, uh...the voice. I can't say I blame you, I'd keep my mouth shut too if I sounded like I ate a frog for breakfast," he chortled, gesturing them both into the cell smugly.

Cassidy glanced at Butch, frowning when he shrugged it off and didn't defend himself. She felt embarrassed for him, as she tended to, when people mocked him like that about his most defining trait; unless it was her doing the mocking. She could insult Butch, he could insult her, but nobody else could. She crossed her now free arms, narrowing her eyes at the guard with contempt. "You watch your mouth, you piece of shit," she spat, nudging Butch in the side with her elbow in an attempt to get him to take a leaf out of her book and give the guard a piece of his mind. "Butch here could kick your ass in ten seconds flat."

The rude guard didn't reply, however. He simply snorted and waved to them tauntingly with a wiggle of his fingers, before slamming the barred door shut. There was a click with an unnerving air of finality, and then there was silence. Cassidy and Butch both remained standing, their eyes scanning their cramped surroundings miserably.

The cell was, as always, cold and dismal. Colour seemed non-existent in this place. There was a small opening in the upper part of the wall. If it was supposed to be a window; the thick, metal bars depleted that purpose. Their were two bunks for beds; and hanging from a bare wire in the concrete ceiling, a small incandescent light bulb burned hotly.

Cassidy shivered, folding her arms tightly across her chest in an attempt to warm herself, before she perched herself down on the end of the bottom bunk bed. If you could even call it a bed; it was merely merely two cold metal beds sitting upon one another, with a mere inch of mattress covering each one's structure. No pillows, no blankets. Butch remained standing and bit the tip of his thumb, one hand in his pocket and slight frown on his face.

"Butch?"

"Hm?" His response was a delayed mumble, and he didn't look up.

Cassidy stared at him, assuming he was finally starting to realize the seriousness of his actions. That, or he'd let the guard get to him.

"What's the plan?" she questioned, knowing he'd get what she meant by this. The plan; was some alternative method of getting the heck out of jail if Giovanni decided he wasn't going to bail them out. They_always_ had a plan. Every time they got carted off to this hell-hole, they would sit and discuss their options. Either he bailed, or they'd have to come up with some complex escape method. They were kidding themselves, though; escaping was near impossible in a high-security prison like this one. Especially since they were infamous, therefore _always_ under 'special' supervision. Fortunately, they'd never_needed _to use one of their harebrained escape methods.

Butch's eyes trailed over to her, but he stayed in the exact same position, his thumb still clenched between his teeth. He didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? There was no way they were getting out of here this time. Giovanni had clearly stated the _last_ time, that this was their very last chance.

"_Well_?"

"I dunno."

"But what if the Boss doesn't bail?"

Butch watched the expression in her eyes change from mildly irritated to scared. Desperate, almost. She wanted reassurance. "'Course he'll bail. Don't worry."

"Yeah, right. Don't you remember the last time he got us out of here? What did he say...no more chances. That he can't afford to keep bailing us out like this, and we're pushing our luck," the blonde reminded her partner, feeling sick as she recalled her Boss's stern words. He was going to be so disappointed, so angry. "We're really stuck in here this time. Aren't we?"

Butch sighed and wearily sat beside her on the bottom bunk, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs with his fingers clasped together. He turned his head and flicked his eyes up to meet hers. "I dunno, Cass. We gotta call him and see what he says before we get into a blind panic. He's bailed a billion times before, maybe he'll forget about when he said this was our last chance and..." He trailed off mid-sentence, knowing this was all wishful thinking. Giovanni _didn't_ forget. "...Well, I dunno. Like I said, we need to call him."

Cassidy nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said in a tone that prompted him to continue, staring him down. "So what exactly do you plan to say when you make the call? Lie, or...?"

"_Me_ make the call? I said _we,_" Butch replied, nervously adding, "And I also think it'd be best if you did the talking."

"Hey, why _me_?" Cassidy demanded indignantly, her brow soon forming a scowl when Butch averted his eyes. Coward. "Look at me!"

He still hung his head, bangs partially hiding his eyes when he rolled them at her again. "Because if you don't, there ain't a chance in hell we're getting outta here."

"Butch! What difference does it make who speaks on the darn phone?" the blonde snapped, the scowl changing from irate to a little concerned. "What matters is what we say to him! An alibi or...some sort of promise or agreement, one that he'll _believe_! Don't make this even more difficult than it already is! And don't try and shift all the responsibility over to me, 'cause this is _undoubtedly_ your fault this time, pal."

Butch exhaled frustratedly, rubbing his temples in an attempt to keep his cool. "I'm not tryna shift the responsibility, sweetcheeks, I'm _trying _to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized he was partially yelling at at his partner. After a weary sigh, he continued in a calmer tone. "...Look, you've got this way of sweet-talking people into getting what you want. You're good at that. Kinda wish I could be as manipulative as you- it's a skill. Which is why I think you should talk to him. But that doesn't mean you gotta take all the blame. Tell him it was my fault. Hell, he can leave me in here if he so wishes; but_you_need to get out, Cass."

Despite the aloofness of his last statement, the thought of being left in jail for an indefinite amount of time made Butch feel sick to his stomach. He and Cassidy weren't exactly popular with the other inmates- and boy, they were _nasty _inmates, too. Many a time Butch had gotten caught up in violent confrontation with other males and come out of it with a black eye or a bust nose- or a longer jail sentence. But they didn't pick on Cassidy in that way. No; they were _far_ more perverted and sleazy concerning the ice queen. Leering at her, harassing her, touching her. What made it worse was that sometimes, she acted as if she _enjoyed_ the attention. This sparked a flaming jealousy and anger inside Butch; something that he probably wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer and would end up breaking one of those perverts necks for so much as_ looking _at his partner.

Cassidy had growled stubbornly at Butch's reasoning; although she knew there was plenty truth in what he was saying. She could wheedle her way out of most bad situations by merely batting her eyelashes and speaking in a sugary tone of voice. She could easily switch from callous to angelic when necessary. She could explain mistakes to the Boss in a way that made the seem much, much less worthy of a punishment. Still, she refused to accept all the responsibility. "I know your game, froggo," she said. "You just want me to take all the blame, so that you'll be let off the hook for murdering a cop."

Butch's eyes immediately flicked up to meet hers, and glared straight into them, as if warning her. "I _didn't_," he hissed.

She didn't reply. If denial was his only sense of reasoning, she couldn't argue. Deep down, she was equally worried about what the consequences of her partners actions would be. She couldn't bear it if he was bound to spend the rest of his life in jail because of one mindless, _stupid _mistake. They had to get out of here- both of them. She decided not to bring up the nights incidents again; if _he_ was going to pretend it never happened, so was she.

After a moment of contemplative silence, Cassidy ran an aloof hand through her hair, before she edged closer to her partner and hooked one slim arm snugly through his as she leaned against him, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. She could _easily_ use her sweet-talk techniques on_ him_. "Honey, won't you please call the Boss this one time?" she pleaded softly, putting those lash-batting skills into good use. "I'm scared, and you're the man in this relationship, so you should be tough..."

"Oh, please..." Butch grumbled, staring down at the floor. He didn't dare glance at her- those pretty violet eyes always weakened him to the point of giving in.

She pouted now, her bottom lip protruding like a sad toddler. "But...sweetie..." she whined quietly, now resting her head on his shoulder. "I _rely _on you..." She frowned when he shook his head and chuckled at her dryly, but she didn't give up the act just yet. Tossing her golden pigtails, she brought her face closer to his, ignoring the fact that he was still avoiding eye contact. Perhaps the wide-eyed hypnotic stare she was directing at him was a _little_ too intimidating, but still. "You know, if you'd only quit being so stubborn and call the boss for me- for _us_... I'd do anything you want in return," she offered temptingly, tracing a gloved hand up his back until it was stroking his neck gently, before leaning in a few more inches to whisper in his ear, "_A-n-y_thing..."

As her warm breath tickled his earlob, Butch flinched, grinning stupidly and jerking away from her before she could tease him any further. He quickly scratched the itch her pointy fingers had caused on the back of his neck. God, he wanted to say yes. So bad. It was rare that she offered to 'do things' for him. Because it had to be a_ secret_. Team Rocket agents were prohibited from being emotionally or sexually involved. This rule was stressed to the point of taboo; work had to be their first priority, always. Love was for the weak, and there was no time for it when working for an evil crime syndicate bent on taking over the world. Giovanni had been known to immediately fire any unlucky agents who disrespected these wishes and got caught on the act. Presumably, this rule wasn't just there due to practical reasons, but something to do with his own bitterness and lack of human emotions. Butch and Cassidy's relationship had developed over the years into little more than an extremely close friendship. _Extremely _close. With the exceptional make-out session. And sleeping together. And passionate jealousy if either seemed a little too close to the opposite sex. It was complicated, the most love-hate relationship possible. On-and-off. Yet...it seemed _right_, somehow. They had something special, that was for sure; but their feelings and desires were something they could seldom act upon.

"Nah. Look, I'm sorry, Cass, but I've already told you," Butch decided firmly, no matter how frustrating it was to resist her. He let his eyes meet hers, the slight ounce of remorse visible. "We're not gonna get outta this place unless you, yes _you_, lil' miss Boss's favourite, stop being obstinate and make that darn call."

The blonde's sulky scowl returned within seconds. She wasn't the _only_ obstinate one around here. She got to her feet, throwing a resentful glare his way. "No. I know exactly what your game is," she insisted indignantly as she climbed up the three-step metal ladder onto the top bunk, giving a scornful huff when she reached the top. "You're jealous. Because yes, I _am_ the Boss's favourite. And you want to get me into trouble and make him hate me so that you'll be his lapdog."

"How many times?" Butch snapped. He was sick of her uncooperative attitude. They were a team, they were supposed to help each other out; and here she was, being a stubborn, self-righteous child as per. "I_said_ I'll take the blame! This wasn't _all_ my fault, ya know, but I'm willing to act like it was so that you, if not both of us, can get out of this. I'm in deep water, Cass! Not _you_!"

"I'm not changing my mind."

Butch shook his head at her angrily, his lips forming a slight snarl. "You know what? Fine. Have it your way," he spat resignedly, swinging his legs up onto the bed, lying down, and rolling onto his side so he was facing the wall. He scowled, eyes scanning the untidy scribbles of graffiti and etched names in front of him. She'd won the dispute and gotten her own way once again. Just like that.

Cassidy waited for him to say something else; but after two minutes, she assumed he was either going to sleep or ignoring her. She sniffed, attempting to preserve the ounce of warmth she had by curling up tight, arms hugging her legs. Perhaps, in the morning, she'd be able to converse with him without sparking an argument.

It seemed this wasn't going to be the peaceful nights rest she so desperately wanted, though. Not in this place. Not with the events of the night flashing back in her mind over and over.

* * *

Cassidy awoke early the following morning, dazed and drowsy as she pulled herself upright. She frowned and rubbed at her forehead for a moment, before letting her hand slide down her face. Her eyes blinked and she stared at her dull surroundings. It was never nice, waking up in a prison cell. She was accustomed to awaking in the familiarness of her cosy dorm room back at Team Rocket HQ; it wasn't anything special, unless you compared it to jail. In which case it was as good as a five star luxury suite.

This cell was cold, miserable. A soft, chilly draught seemed to waft from no where, and the only source of morning light was the small window on the upper wall, exposing a mere block of grey sky. It was completely silent too, making the fact that they were cut off from the outside world harder to ignore.

Cassidy stifled a yawn before drowsily getting up and climbing down the shaky ladders from the top bunk, only to perch herself down stiffly on the bed below; where Butch was still out for the count, one hand resting on his chest and the other arm hanging over the side of the bed. Reaching over, Cassidy gave her snoring partner a shake with one arm. "Butch," she murmured, continuing to push him impatiently until he scowled and stirred in his sleep, grunting half-conscious defiances as he batted her arm away.

"Geddoff me," he moaned groggily.

"Wake up, snoozles. Now's not the time for a lie in," Cassidy said irritably. She began to fix her hair, in vain of course, as she lacked her hairbrush and mirror. That was another torturous thing about jail- they made it _very_ difficult for her to keep up her glamourous appearance. God forbid if she had to wear a prison uniform. "We need to finish off last nights discussion, I think. Time we quit arguing like children and actually came to an agreement. I'm not staying in this shit hole, Butch. You hear me, chimney-breath? Wake up _now_."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, yawning as he sleepily wiped bleary eyes. He sat partially upright and leaned back on his elbows, his blank, tired stare meeting his partners impatient eyes. "You gonna call the Boss?"

"Don't start another childish dispute, Butch," the blonde snapped, cursing to herself as she found a knot in her left pigtail. "I'd appreciate it if you called him. Thank you."

"Not gonna happen, babe," Butch replied aloofly. He sleepily stretched his arms and then rested them behind his head, sighing tiredly. Cassidy was grouchy in the morning. Always. Especially when waking up in the place she hated the most. It was going to be even harder to reason with her. "Ya know, you could just make life easier for the both of us and do as I say. I'd appreciate it if _you_ called him. Thank you."

"You think you can order me around?"

"No. I think the Boss wouldn't waste his precious time listening to what I've got to say. Besides, I'll just mess up and make things worse. I mess everything else up, I'll mess this up as well."

Cassidy frowned at this, taking her hands away from her hair to cross her arms. "Why...are you so god damn insecure?" she retorted; ignoring the little voice of reprimand in her head that told her, after so many years of cutting taunts, belittling remarks and domineering, _she_ was most likely one of the main reasons behind any of her partners insecurities. "Alright, suppose I let you have your snide little way and I call the boss, what am I supposed to say? Because I just _know_, the moment he finds out we're in jail, he'll hit the roof and hang up."

"Just...explain what happened, respectfully. He's not gonna be angry at you; it's _me_ who's in trouble- like I already _told _you," Butch said, softening his words with the smallest smile. "Believe it or not, I'm only being persistent 'cause I don't want _you_ to be stuck in here. I'm positive Giovanni'll listen. If it means he only bails you out, and not me...then so be it. I'll uh, find my own way out."

Cassidy swallowed, her expression softening. He was serious...perhaps it wasn't about her having to take all the responsibility. Perhaps it was time she gave her partner a little credit and took his word for it when he told her it'd be okay. But it was going to be so hard...if...

"Alright. Fine. Since you insist so strongly, it _looks_ like I don't have any option. Just remember...you made me do this."

* * *

Cassidy grimaced as she made her way into the jail's call area. It was as bleak as the cells. Off-white painted, bumpy concrete walls, grey epoxy flooring which was almost sticky to walk on, a couple of phones attached to the walls and numerous police guards on watch

Cassidy's heart pounded as she waited in the shortest queue to a phone. She felt physically sick. Her stomach was in knots. There was no telling how Giovanni was going to react to their latest fault. This wasn't even like the other botched missions; no clumsy mistakes or pure bad luck. No, this was serious. Butch had...killed someone. Sure, Jenny hadn't been dead when they left- on the brink of death, perhaps. But to keep denying it and pretending it hadn't happened...it was a temporary solution to a problem that wasn't going to go away. But then, telling Giovanni would make it worse. Maybe. They were agents- thieves. Not assassins. That Officer Jenny had merely been doing her job, just like _they_ were doing.

"Hey, lady. Are you using the phone or _what_?"

Cassidy snapped out of her panicked thoughts at the sound of a voice, her head jerking up to see a female Police guard glaring at her. At least, it looked like a female, as opposed to a male. It was an ugly obese thing with a scowling face and a mouthful of gum.

"Yeah. Patience, _lard-_ass," Cassidy scoffed, shaking her head as she picked up the black receiver of the wall phone and began to dial Giovanni's personal number, pushing each number-embellished metal button with shaky fingers, hands clammy under her white leather gloves. She swallowed as the ringing tone sounded, a lump in her throat. It drowned out the slight chatter of the other inmates in the room and rang for what seemed to be minutes. Cassidy had half a mind to slam the phone down and run back to the cell- because right now, at this moment in time, staying in jail seemed far more preferable than explaining the situation as it was to Giovanni.

Seconds before Cassidy was about to give up and put the phone down, there was a click. The ringing had stopped. Then, Giovanni's deep, brisk voice greeted her. If only it hadn't. If only he hadn't answered; then, she could have scuttled back to the cell with an excuse.

"Hello?"

"Boss- Sir, good morning, it's- it's Cassidy," the blonde replied politely. She grimaced and closed her eyes in frustration when she stuttered. He'd sense her nerves.

"Ah. It's good to hear from you, Cassidy. Did the mission go well? I'm assuming everything went to plan," the voice on the other end of the receiver replied. He spoke in such a reasonable tone that Cassidy's confidence perked, just slightly. Not much; but at least he wasn't already in a bad mood. Gods, she was probably about to change that, though...

She swallowed. "Unfortunately, no, Sir."

The pause that followed caused her sudden little burst of confidence to drop, with that sick, nervous feeling taking its place.

"What...do you mean?"

She chewed her bottom lip. The hand that wasn't gripping the receiver was clenched into a fist so as not to uncover its trembling. "B-Butch and I are in jail, Boss," she replied, her voice coming out in a squeak and cracking halfway. She could hear his deep breathing now, _angry _breathing.

"You...are in jail."

"Yes-"

"Again," he said in a low tone. "You have failed me again. I thought, my orders were precise; do _not_ let me down."

"I'm sor-"

"I do not wish to listen to your futile excuses!" his voice boomed. It was such a sudden, loud outburst that Cassidy jumped, and her eyes darted around anxiously, wondering if other people in the room had heard. She eased closer to the wall, wrapping the phones coil around her finger.

"I-it really wasn't our fault, Sir, but...and, I- I know I say this every time but-"

"What happened?" Giovanni cut in.

She closed her eyes. The question she'd been dreading. Somehow, she'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. God, if only Butch had just sucked it up and came with her...she would have maybe felt the smallest fraction more confident with him by her side. Thinking of Butch reminded her that she could very easily save her own skin by telling the Boss it had, in fact, been all her partners fault. For a split second, she nearly did. She nearly let herself blurt out something awfully selfish. But then she recalled what Butch had said. _Believe it or not, I'm only being persistent 'cause I don't want you to be stuck in here. I'm positive Giovanni'll listen. If it means he only bails you out, and not me...then so be it. I'll uh, find my own way out._

...Well, if he was confident he could get out by himself, then maybe..._no_. She couldn't allow herself to be so self-centered, knowing he would never even _consider_ doing the same to her. It wasn't fair. He'd made a mistake, a terrible one, but they were a team. She couldn't be a snitch; not on her own partner in crime. Her friend. _Best _friend. No, just for once in her life, she had to be a little selfless.

"It was me, Boss, it was my fault," she blurted out shakily. "We were raiding the Pokemon Center. Then Nurse Joy found us and called the cops, and we could have escaped. Butch said we should high-tail it but I ignored him and started yelling at Nurse Joy. Then it was too late. If it wasn't for me being foolish then we wouldn't be in jail and you wouldn't have to waste money bailing us out- or me, even, because it was my fault. I should have listened to Butch, I..."

She hesitated mid-ramble, listening for his reply. What had she just gotten herself _into_?

The pause continued for a moment; then she heard a weary sigh. "However much I...appreciate, your honesty, Cassidy, I do not see point in giving you or your partner any more chances. I believe I have been far too lenient. I have plenty better agents; agents who could have pulled of last nights job impeccably. There is simply no room for stragglers in this organization." His reply came out blunt. He didn't even sound angry, just...neutral, as if he really was washing his hands of them this time. "I shall not be bailing you out."

"Please, Boss, don't do this!" the blonde suddenly cried out before she could restrain her despair. Her cheeks flushed bright red, feeling every single pair of eyes in the room staring at her as if she was insane. "Don't hang up, please, I'm begging you," she continued in a hasty, but quieter tone. "One more chance, Sir. I'll do anything. I promise, _anything_. Please."

"Anything."

"Yes, Boss. Anything you wish. And I swear we'll never let you down again. Please just don't leave us in here," she persisted desperately, heart hammering in her chest. She was holding the receiver so tightly it was a surprise the plastic hadn't cracked within her grip. "Please, Boss."

Cue another long and stomach-churning pause. "...Very well," he eventually said. "I shall send an executive down with the bail. When you arrive back at headquarters, come up to my office without delay." He paused, and then, in a low tone, added, "Alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chap rewritten! This one was pretty fun to revise, 'cause...the Gio stuff happens. *Dun dun DUUUUN***

* * *

To be out of that ominous building and back at the familiar Team Rocket HQ was a relief, to say the least.

Giovanni had kept to his word; after letting Butch and Cassidy suffer in between the walls of their jail cell for another hour or so, the barred doors were eventually opened and the pair were informed they were free to leave. One of Giovanni's executives had turned up with the bail and then formally escorted the duo back to Headquarters in a sleek black car; blacked-out windows, leather seats- the works. This was a little odd, considered they'd never been personally escorted back any of the other times. They were usually left to make their own way back, regardless of the weather conditions or time of day.

Perhaps, this time Giovanni wanted to be sure they wouldn't sneak off. After all, he couldn't serve up a punishment if the felons ran away.

Now Butch and Cassidy were making their way down the familiar carpeted hallway to their dorm room. Cassidy knew she couldn't put off her visit to Giovanni for any more than five minutes. His icy demand kept repeating itself in her head.

_C__ome up to my office without delay._

What did he want with her? The way he'd paused before adding that rather chilling "_Alone_." sent paranoid scenarios through the blondes mind. Alone. Why not with Butch? What was going to happen to her?

Of course, there was still a tiny voice of reason telling her that they were _exactly_ that. Paranoid scenarios. She was conjuring up countless frightening punishment methods in her mind; yet the worst that could happen was likely just having to stand there in front of her Boss as he tore her apart emotionally and told her how she was incompetent, a liability. Or maybe he'd demote her...

A demotion. In other words, her worst nightmare.

Once Cassidy unlocked and opened the door to her and Butch's shared dorm room, they were greeted with that long-familiar smell of...home. Their home. It was a mixture of, well, Cassidy and Butch. Designer perfume and cigarette smoke. Vanilla scented candles and sports cologne. The two adjacent single beds were still how they'd been left before the night of the mission. One, perfectly made with an open gossip magazine by the pillow, the other still rumpled with the bedsheets half thrown back and the pillows askew.

Cassidy headed straight over to her small vanity table, grimacing at her dishevelled appearance in the mirror. She couldn't turn up to the Boss's office in _this_ state. Her strawberry-blonde hair was unkempt and last nights make-up was smudged, making her eyes look reminiscent of a pandas. She immediately let her long hair free and began running a paddle brush through the mane, tired eyes fixed anxiously on her reflection. At least as she was getting ready she could buy herself some time to come up with how to approach a potentially furious Giovanni. Should she be polite? Confident? Remorseful? _Flirty_?

Anything to get herself out of this mess. Now that she'd got the idea of a demotion in her head, she was convinced that it was _exactly_ what was going to happen to her.

Her brows furrowed into a frown when a second reflection appeared behind her in the mirror, giving her a stupid little smirk as he watched her fondly. "Go away, Butch," the blonde said in a cold tone as she tugged the brush through the spiked ends of her hair.

"No. I wanna talk," Butch replied, sitting himself down on the edge of the dressing table, still watching her. "Before you go see the Boss."

Cassidy sighed wearily. He wouldn't shut up about it. Of course, the moment she'd arrived back to their cell after calling Giovanni, she was pelted with question after question.

_What'd you say? What'd he say? Did you tell him what I told ya to? _

And in response, she'd simply made something up on the spot. She knew for a fact that if Butch found out she'd landed herself in trouble for _his_ sake, he'd overreact. She knew it'd probably hurt his pride. There was a chance that he'd then go to the Boss and own up, merely for the sake of getting his own way, which would only get _her_ into trouble for lying in the first place. It was a potential vicious circle; one that wasn't worth dealing with. This whole thing was complex enough as it was.

So she told him something plausible. _"I told him it was your fault, just like you said. He sounded pretty mad. Don't worry though; I didn't rat you out about killing that cop. I just blamed it on your incompetence."_

He accepted it easily enough, falling for it without any doubts. He believed her next lie too.

"_The Boss wants us to pay him a visit when we get back to HQ. At least, he _said _the two of us, but I'm not sure it'd be a good idea for you to show your face yet. He's angry, and I mean, _angry_. I'm scared he'll lash out at you; so I'll see to him myself. Anything you say is only going to make him ten times more pissed at you than he already is."_

"_But, Cass...I need to justify myself."_

"_No. Let me handle it, Butch. You couldn't talk to him on the phone, I doubt you'll do any better in person- and the last thing we need is your stupidity interfering. I'll get you off the hook, 'kay? Just leave the talking to me. I'm going to the office by myself."_

"_Yeah but what if-"_

"_Butch. You got your way with the phone call, now just let me have my way with this. I'm going alone- end of story."_

She'd been obstinate and stern enough to convince him. He was easy to manipulate, and the moment she mentioned getting him off the hook, justifying himself suddenly didn't seem to be an issue worth attending to.

It didn't feel good, lying to him. It felt wrong. And she knew, if she left that office with a demotion, all those lies would have been in vain. Butch would find out, he'd think she was stupid, and he'd be mad at her for not just going along with _his_ idea. And as much as Cassidy hated to admit it, _his_ idea was beginning to seem like it would have been a smarter option.

But it was too late now.

"Whaddaya gonna say to him, Cass?" Butch pressed curiously as he absent-mindedly fingered one of the girly trinkets on the dressing table.

"I don't know yet," she replied, irritably slapping his gloved hand away. "Don't touch my things."

He cocked an eyebrow at her snappiness, but obediently rested his hands in his lap. "I still think I oughta come with you. I don't have to say anything, I'll just be with you. We're a team, right?"

"Yeah, but I've already told you multiple times why you can't. Just...let _me_ handle this. _You've_ done enough damage," Cassidy replied in a resentful tone, still frowning as she fixed her brushed hair into it's usual style.

She was making it clear that Butch was getting on her last nerve. He saw it too; so he gave a small shrug and dejectedly slid off the corner of the table, before he slunk over to the window to light a cigarette.

Cassidy continued to preen herself, almost obsessively now; applying cherry-colored lipstick, and coating her already long lashes with jet black mascara. She covered her eyelids with pale violet shadow, and dabbed a little red blush on her cheeks, then squirted on her most expensive French perfume as a finishing touch. Sure, this was_ far _too over the top, and she knew it. But presentation was important, and she knew what men liked.

She stood up and examined herself in the mirror, hitching the short skirt of her uniform dress up to put her taut thighs on show just a tad more than usual. That'd have to do.

Butch glanced over his shoulder halfway through a drag on his cigarette, his mouth forming an indignant O at Cassidy's enhanced appearance and consequently letting a puff of smoke out. He stared at her as she briskly put her cosmetics away. She'd always been quite vain and appearance-conscious, but not to this extent. All that make-up certainly seemed a little much, considering she was _only_ going to see the Boss. Unless...she was making herself look like that specifically _for_ him... Butch scowled, his possessiveness getting the better of him. "Y'know, C, if you doll yourself up _too_ much, you're gonna give guys the wrong idea."

Cassidy just rolled her eyes at this obviously bitter remark, giving him a glance. "Is a girl not allowed to look good once in a while?" she snapped. "The Boss favours the pretty ones."

"But you're already-"

"I need to go now," she cut in briskly, leaving her now tidy dressing table and walking over to the door. "See you later."

Butch sighed. "Right. Well, good luck. I'll be wait-" The door slammed closed. "...ing here for you."

* * *

The churning in the pit of Cassidy's stomach didn't decrease one bit as she headed out of the comfort of her dorm room, staring down at her feet with each step she took down the corridor. She walked as slowly as possible, regardless of the fact that her lack of punctuality would only anger Giovanni further. It had been half an hour since they arrived back at the building. If he wasn't mad already, he certainly would be now.

The suspense was a nightmare. She silently cursed Giovanni for not just telling her over the phone what her penalty was. He was somewhat unpredictable. She didn't know which of the possible punishments seemed worse- a demotion; something that would be not only humiliating, but the loss of everything she'd ever worked for. She feared failure in itself, so being moved down even _one_ rank would leave her with a bruised ego and shattered confidence. Or, there was the possibility she'd just get scolded- aggressively so. That didn't seem so terrible right now, but it _would_ be when she was standing in that room alone with him and he hit the ceiling.

No matter how much she dawdled, her fate was fast approaching. She soon reached the large, black double doors to Giovanni's office, each one embellished with a metal plated red R. Her head was spinning. She hated this. In an attempt to calm her nerves, she took a single deep breath, her fist hovering slightly before she gave three firm knocks on the door. A small intercom mounted to the left of the doors buzzed suddenly, causing the blonde's head to jerk towards it.

"_Yes?_" Giovanni's haughty voice demanded through the speakers.

"It's Cassidy, Boss," she replied.

The faint rustle implying the intercoms activeness ceased, and the double doors slid open to reveal a spacious, modernised office. Giovanni was, as usual, at his black, leather-topped desk- but he wasn't facing her. No, he was sitting in his large managers swivel chair, which was facing the vast window behind his desk. The window looked out over Kanto's scenery for miles, right to the peak of the mountains in the distance. It was beautiful, but Giovanni's ominous presence overshadowed it.

The fact that Cassidy couldn't see his face only made her anxiety peak. Her heart skipped a single beat as the doors swiftly slid shut behind her with a sealing noise. She stood as straight as possible and chose to make her way closer to the desk, making sure to stop once she was a few feet away. _Always_ a few feet away. There were never any other chairs for employees to take a comfortable seat at- and standing certainly made you feel more vulnerable.

After a short silence, the chair turned with a slight creak, until Giovanni was fully facing his subordinate. She tried not to avert her eyes, experience reminded her that lack of eye contact just irritated the man. He scared her. There was no doubting it. He scared everyone- it was doubtful that there was even _one _person in the organization who didn't fear the ruthless crime lord on some level. He was huge; not only very broad, but tall- _way _over six foot. His eyes were cold, completely lacking all emotions aside from the occasional hint of sadism or anger. His furrowed brow never seemed to go away- even when he smiled- a rare occasion- he still remained frowning.

Cassidy didn't say a word, but did give a quick, courteous bow. Though, judging by the expression on the orange-clad mans face, sucking up to him wasn't going to work on this occasion.

"Not only have you failed me," he began after a pregnant pause, resting clasped fingers together and leaning forward slightly on his desk. "You failed to conform to my orders, which I recall were; come to my office _without delay_."

"I apologize, sincerely, sir. I got held up with one of the grunts and-"

"Apologies are meaningless. Apologies are merely...words. Empty words," Giovanni replied, staring the girl down for all she was worth. "I've been far too lenient- a grave mistake, obviously. 'Lenient' is not the reputation I wish to exert. Absolute perfection is expected from every single subordinate in this syndicate- and you are no different. Do you not grasp the concept of _perfection_? If all my minions got themselves thrown behind bars at every opportunity, this organization would be a wreck."

"Yes, Boss," Cassidy managed to reply. It barely came out as a whisper. "I messed up; but I never wanted to disrespect your wishes- I put one hundred percent into everything I do, and I do aim for perfection, always, I just... messed up, Boss."

"Regardless, you must pay the price for your mistake," Giovanni said coldly, refusing to even take her feeble excuses into consideration. "No cleaning the corridors, no minor scolding. Something that will...remain planted in your mind, something to consider before you flunk next time I decide to assign you and your partner a mission. If."

With that, he raised to his feet, at the same time a he began to tug off his red tie.

Cassidy blinked, a look of faint confusion crossing her face. What was this? What was he doing? She had no clue what he had in store for her as she warily watched him edge around his desk, placing the tie down upon it.

But suddenly, it became clear. Too clear. The look on the large gentleman's face was that of a predator, the way he was eyeing her form relentlessly as he approached her, beginning to unbuckle his leather belt.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, to object...but the words refused to leave her lips, all she could manage was a stifled squeak. She took a step back, eyes fixed on her boss in horror. He showed no signs of sympathy towards her and he eased closer and closer, slipping his orange jacket off of his broad shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Cassidy took another step back. And another, until she was backed up against the very doors she'd been naive enough to come through in the first place. A frantic hand reached out for a doorknob or handle; but her heart sank when she realized the only possible way to open these doors was by Giovanni's command- presumably there was a button hidden by his desk.

She was trapped.

"Trying to escape is futile," Giovanni said in a brisk, matter-of-fact tone that sent chills down her spine. How could he sound so casual? So mundane? He was clearly about to violate a young woman's body; yet, he was acting as if this was something he did on a day to day basis.

Cassidy shook her head as she looked up at her boss, desperate pleads dying on her lips. The stomach-churning, heart-pounding anxiety she'd been feeling on her way to the office was now intensified to a point where she felt forcefully making herself pass out would, possibly, be a good idea. She edged sideways, still backed against the wall, eyes still glued to him.

Giovanni rested his hands on the wall either side of her head before she could move any further- not that she was going to get very far. He was so close that she could feel his hot, minty breath on her face, and his overwhelmingly strong cologne burned her nostrils.

The brunette brought his chiselled face closer to hers, only to leave a menacing whisper in her ear. "You belong to Team Rocket. Team Rocket belongs to me. Therefore you, also, belong to me. And do you know what that means?"

She shook her head rapidly, tears dribbling down her face and spoiling the heavy make-up she'd applied earlier. Although she did know. She did, and it sickened her, but she couldn't do a thing about it now.

"I," he began. "Can do whatever I please to you..."

As her fears were confirmed, she let out a shriek at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear and..._do_ something, save her from this monster. He abruptly clamped a large hand over her agape mouth, stifling the scream. "Take off your clothes."

She shook her head rapidly, continuing to sob and scream to no avail, voice remaining muffled by his hand. Tears flooded from her eyes now and her face was contorted with fear. She managed to yell a despairing plea through his hand, "Please, no!"

"Take off your clothes, Cassidy."

"A-anything...but that," she sobbed meekly, tear after tear streaming down her red cheeks.

"One last chance. Or I'll knock you unconscious and we'll do things the hard way," he snapped.

This threat terrified her even further, sending her into panic mode and causing her to break out in hyperventilations as she sobbed. Although the thought of what was going to follow made her feel physically sick, she knew, realistically, there was no way out of this one. It wasn't worth it to fight him- he could crush her without effort. And she knew denying him control would only make things worse.

The sobbing, gasping, and struggling came to a sudden halt. Her silent tears of despair didn't, however, and she looked up at him with watering violet eyes; hoping, maybe, he'd see the desperation through them and let her go. But he didn't. "...Yes, Boss," she whispered shakily, hating herself for giving in, hating him for making her.

Giovanni didn't say another word, but he removed his hand from her mouth and took the slightest step back, unbuttoning his pale yellow shirt and eyeing his victim as she slowly began to take off her own clothes.

* * *

The slight tapping of Cassidy's boot heels was the only sound in the vacant hallway as she walked down it, away from the room she'd just been freed from.

Her pale face was tear stained and blotched with spoiled make-up, and her bloodshot eyes seemed a little vacant. But whatever was going on behind those hazy lavender eyes, certainly wasn't vacant. It was anything but. All her thoughts and reasoning were drowned out by flashbacks of what had just happened to her. What he'd done. It just wouldn't stop replaying itself in her mind.

She felt tainted. Dirty, abused, used. She'd never felt such shame. She wouldn't have felt this way if her assumptions had been correct and he'd demoted her. That punishment would have been favourable over what_ actually _happened. This pain wasn't going to be short lived.

She stopped when she reached the door to her dorm room. Now what? She wanted nothing more than to break down and cry in the shower, and to lock herself away until the shame and pain wore off- which, right now, seemed like it wouldn't be doing for a long while. But Butch would be waiting. No doubt he'd want to know what had been said. Her mind was far too distracted at the moment to muster up any more slick lies...so how could she possibly come up with an entire alibi to satisfy him?

Despite this, she opened the door and let herself in. Now was the time to put her acting skills into use; she _had_ to pretend she was fine. He'd surely go out for a cigarette at some point, and _then _she could let the tears out.

Butch was relaxing on his bed when she entered the room, too engrossed in one of her girly gossip magazines to even look up. "Cass, I officially don't understand women," he announced as he flicked onto the next page. "What is it with you gals being so obsessed with clothes and hair and diets? It's beyond me!"

Cassidy was too distracted by her appearance as she caught sight of herself in the mirror to even listen to him. She looked a mess. Sickly pale, make-up all smudged, hair tousled, and the pinkness of her eyes made it all too evident she'd been weeping.

"Cassidy...?"

She swallowed, tearing her eyes away from the mirror and feigning a smile. "Sorry, what?"

Butch's brow creased with mild worry as he scanned her appearance. She looked...awful. She had always been naturally pale, but now she looked practically as white as snow. Her eyes appeared fragile too. No tears, but it was easy to see something was bothering her. Butch put the magazine down in his lap, continuing to eye her with concern. "Are you...okay? Did the Boss yell at you?"

"A little," she replied briskly. "But I've dealt with it; we're off the hook. All he gave me was a firm warning- if we fail again, we're outta this organization for _good_. Okay?"

There was a doubtful pause, but Butch nodded; accepting her short, simple story as fact. They were in the clear- which meant he could finally stop worrying about potentially getting fired. One load off his mind. The only weight on his shoulders now was the fact that he'd killed a police officer in cold blood and had likely swooped right to the top of Kanto's most wanted list. But he wasn't going to acknowledge that unless he _had_ to. "Okay. Man...that's a huge relief. I kinda thought we were screwed," he said, exhaling the pent-up breath he was holding in his cheeks, then smiling at over his partner. "Gonna come and lay down with me? I bet you're as beat as I am after today."

"I...yeah, but I need to take a shower," she replied wearily, eyes drifting over to the ajar bathroom door. She didn't just want to shower. She wanted to scrub and scrub and scrub at herself until she was raw, because she didn't feel clean. She didn't feel right. She just wanted to get rid of...him...his touch and smell and...she just wanted to erase it all.

"Five minutes?"

She shrugged weakly, not as defiant as she would usually be, and trudged over to the single bed. She tried to relax as she squeezed on next to Butch, she really did, but she was stiff as a board and twitched suddenly when he reached to put his arm around her.

He noticed this and frowned, hesitating before he let his arm rest back on the mattress. He cocked his head to one side to look at her, but his inquisitive eyes didn't get the chance to meet hers as she looked away. "You mad at me?"

"No...not at all. Like you said...I'm just as beat as you are."

"Ah, I thought so. I guess you won't wanna come down to the cafeteria with me and get a bite to eat then?" he presumed, glancing at her with his teal-green eyebrows raised hopefully. Spending a whole night in jail without food had certainly worked up his appetite.

"I'm not exactly hungry," Cassidy replied wearily.

"Aw, c'mon. I'm craving a taco."

"Then by all means, you go ahead." She glanced at him, seeing the perfect opportunity to get rid so she could be alone for a little while. "Honestly, don't let me stop you. Go on, you must be starving."

"Nah. Never mind, it'll wait," he replied, giving her a small smile. They didn't get much peaceful free time to themselves like this- there was always a blockade, like work, or time, or Cassidy PMSing. It was nice to just...be alone with her. Butch smirked, letting his chocolate-brown eyes meet her violets after a contemplative silence. "Heh, Cassie... are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Cassidy heaved a sigh, her brow furrowing a little deeper. It was typical that the moment she _needed_ her personal space, he was being attentive. "Probably not."

"Well, here's what I'm thinkin'. We're alone...we got nothing better to do...doesn't now seem like the _perfect_ time to uh...y'know..." There was a pregnant pause. Butch smirked at his partner, waiting for her to get the hint as she stared back, wearily. "_Y'know_," he repeated with a snicker, gently placing a hand on her thigh.

Cassidy flinched, slapping his hand away immediately as she shot him an appalled stare. "I _told_ you I'm tired, Butch!" she scolded defiantly, voice cracking in the middle of her sentence as if she was on the verge of tears. She jerked her head away from him, casting her eyes down and crossing her arms over her chest tightly. She couldn't bear to be touched right now. Not even by Butch; her partner in crime and the man she trusted more than anyone in the world. But that didn't matter. Her overall trust in the male species was on an all time low at this point.

Butch blinked and raised his eyebrows; taken aback by her sudden defensiveness. Her expression had been that of a rabbit in headlights..._scared_. Scared of...him? That wasn't logical. She was scowling down at her lap now, her head hanging slightly so that her bangs curtained her eyes. "Okay, chill...not gonna force ya."

Cassidy let her head hang further, pressing her lips together. God, if only he saw the morbid irony behind what he'd just said. She wanted to cry. "Butch...please...just, do me a favour and leave me be, will you? Just for a little while. I'm tired and I need to think, because it's just been so hectic and-"

"Want me to go out for a while so you can have the dorm to yourself?" Butch cut in wearily, cocking an eyebrow. He then nudged her with his elbow and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, ya know. If you want some space."

She returned his smile with a grateful one. She certainly deemed herself lucky that Butch had that sympathetic, understanding side- something that most guys she knew, didn't have. Butch was different to them, and she loved him for that. "Yeah, thanks. Just a little. Give me half an hour or so...I'll be fine."

Butch nodded and got up off the bed. "No worries. I need a cigarette anyway," he added, grabbing his lighter and pack of cigarettes off of his nightstand. "Catch ya later, babe."

"Don't come back too soon," she joked feebly.

"Heh, I'll try."

The moment her partner left the room, Cassidy slipped off the bed and hurried into the rooms ensuit bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it firmly behind her. Hot tears streamed from her eyes as her back hit the cold bathroom wall. She squeezed them shut, bottom lip trembling as she struggled to hold back her emotions. _Let it all out_, her inner self urged. _Nobody can see you. Let it all out._ If it was any other situation, her pride would have prevented a single droplet from leaking out of her eyes. But now, she broke down, and let each horribly authentic tear fall freely; her shoulders jerking with each sob of despair.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the confined shower stall, turning the adjustment knob and changing the temperature to cold. As the icy water began running, she lifted her head to let it fall directly onto her face. The sound of rushing water hitting the marble floor below her feet was soothing, almost. It drowned out her thoughts.

She could cry all she liked while she was shut inside these glass walls. She could think without the pretences of the outside world. She could pretend the tears streaming down her cheeks were the drizzling water dripping from her hair.


	3. Late night conversations

**Quite a short filler chapter, I had the worst writers block ever while doing this xD reviews please :D**

**

* * *

**

Cassidy awoke with a start, breathing rapidly, hot sweat running down her forehead. The room was pitch black, she reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up her cell phone to check the time; it was 4:45 am.

Cassidy slipped out of bed and padded across to the bathroom, turning the light on and shutting the door behind her. She squinted for a moment at the sudden glaring bright light, but then her eyes adjusted and she scanned her appearance in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying session before. Thankfully she'd gone to bed long before Butch arrived back, so he didn't get a chance to notice she'd been weeping.

Cassidy sniffed as she put the toilet seat down and perched on it, staring at the wall with her fist covering her mouth. A nightmare had woken her from her sleep. A horrible, disturbing exaggeration of the earlier events of yesterday, replaying itself in her mind over and over like a stuck record, except with a horrifying motion picture to go with it. Cassidy suddenly began sobbing without realising it; her sobs were loud and heartbroken, she was so wrapped up in thinking about the awful nightmare that she completely overlooked how loud her sobs were, until she stifled them and grabbed a hank of tissue roll to blow her nose on, loudly.

Too late. There was a knock at the bathroom door, Cassidy quickly wiped her eyes, scrunched up the tissue and threw it in the small bin in the corner before she unlocked the door with a click and opened it.

Butch was there, looking at her with concern, though he still looked half asleep himself "Are you ok, Cass?" he asked unsurely.

"I'm fine," Cassidy replied quietly "Go back to bed."

"I thought I heard you crying...?"

"I wasn't crying," Cassidy insisted, though she then had to sniff loudly due to her nose running.

Judging by Cassidy's red eyes and runny nose, this was an obvious lie "Look me in the eye and say that."

Cassidy sniffed again "I wasn't crying," she uttered irritably, Butch gave her an unconvinced look when her eyes darted the opposite way.

"Aha," he said triumphantly.

"Oh fine," Cassidy snapped "I...I had a nightmare."

Butch stared at her for a moment in disbelief, before his mouth formed an amused grin "Aww, poor little thing!" he said teasingly.

"Shut up," Cassidy muttered, flushing bright red and staring down at her feet "It was horrible, actually. It really shook me up."

Although Butch was still chuckling at her he pulled her close for comfort "Y'know, the last time I cried over a 'bad dream' I was still in a crib."

Cassidy hugged back, appreciating the warmth of his body against hers "Don't make fun of me," she mumbled.

"I'm just messin' with ya," Butch smiled, ending the embrace and giving Cassidy's already dishevelled hair a playful ruffle "Coming back to bed?"

Cassidy nodded "Yeah," she clicked the bathroom light off and followed Butch back to bed. She rested her head on the soft pillow and clutched the blanket to her chin, staring up at the ceiling. As her eyes drifted to her right she saw Butch had already dozed back off to sleep. The silence only made Cassidy's mind whirl with thoughts that she would have much rather crushed to the back of her mind. It seemed impossible though, her mind simply refused to switch off. The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her. She turned over on her side so she was facing Butch "Butch?" she murmured.

"Mm?" was all Butch replied with, his eyes remaining closed.

"I can't sleep," Cassidy whispered, Butch turned on his side to face her with a tired sigh.

"What's up?"

"I don't know, I'm just not tired," Cassidy muttered "Can you stay up and talk to me?"

"Sure," Butch replied, despite being tired himself and only wanting to go to sleep. Cassidy wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up to him closely, something she hadn't done in a while. Although there were the occasional times when she enjoyed snuggling up to Butch at night, as a rule she was very particular about having her personal space and would often irritably push Butch away if he dared attempt to cuddle her whilst she was having her beauty sleep.

"Are you sure you're ok, babe?" Butch asked Cassidy doubtfully.

"Mhm, yeah, it was just a nightmare. I feel like a total wimp for crying," Cassidy said, tittering at herself nervously.

"I mean are you ok in general."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cassidy questioned distractedly as she began to adjust the pillows to her liking.

"Maybe it's just me, but you've seemed kinda upset ever since you came back from the boss's office before."

Cassidy finished plumping her pillow and lay down again with a jaded sigh "Nothing happened; didn't I already tell you that?"

"Yeah, but you didn't sound like you meant it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe I was just tired," Cassidy replied indifferently. She snuggled closely to Butch again and lifted her head to give him a kiss, suddenly feeling a little guilty for lying. She smirked when he looked slightly surprised "Don't look so astounded, I _can_ be nice, you know!"

"I wish you'd be nice a little more often," Butch said half teasingly.

Cassidy looked up at Butch and smiled wearily; giving him a playful slap on the cheek "I'm always nice to _you_!"

Butch smiled and pulled her in closer so she fitted snugly alongside him "I love it when you let me cuddle you."

"I love it when you cuddle me," Cassidy whispered, smiling at the fact that Butch was gently stroking her hair.

"Then how come, you practically push me outta bed every time I try?" Butch said, giving her a playful poke, to which she giggled.

"Don't you dare do that again, I'm ticklish," Cassidy hissed jokingly, trying to stifle her giggles when Butch did the opposite of what she asked "Anyway, mister, I only push you because usually I'm trying to sleep and the next thing I know you're squashing me!"

Butch chuckled "Since when was hugging someone was considered 'squashing' them?"

"I don't know, but it is with you. I'm delicate, you're not," Cassidy whispered jokingly "And you snore like some sort of warthog."

"I _don't_! I would know if I did," Butch insisted.

"It's terrible, it's like this," Cassidy began to do a very loud, exaggerated imitation of Butch's snoring.

"Shhh! You'll wake the people in the next rooms up!" Butch hissed through laughter, putting a hand over Cassidy's mouth, to which she squirmed away laughing.

"That's what I feel like doing to you!" she giggled, re-snuggling up to Butch with a happy sigh "You do sound like that though."

"_You_ just like arguing with me, doncha?"

"I love it," Cassidy snickered "I love _you_."

Butch smiled "Not as much as I love you."

"Wanna bet?" Cassidy smirked, leaning up on an elbow and cupping Butch's face in one hand before she tilted her head slightly to one side and moved in the last few inches till their lips met. Butch gladly kissed back, his mouth still smirking a little as he leant upright and moved his hands down to her hips. Cassidy delicately brushed her tongue against his lips ever so slightly; Butch took the hint immediately and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Cassidy moved her hands up to his head, running her fingers through his hair impulsively. Butch let his hands slide down a little lower, Cassidy moved over, lips still locked with Butch's, till she was practically on top of him, she then slid her slim arms out of the thin straps of her silky nightdress and let Butch pull it off over her head.

Just as things were about to go further Cassidy pulled away quickly. She couldn't. After the physical pain Giovanni had put her through before she was sure she couldn't.

Butch frowned at her with confusion and annoyance "What're you doing?"

"Sorry, I can't," Cassidy mumbled as she moved back over to her side of the bed, wrapping the covers around herself.

Butch sat bolt upright "What the hell's the matter?" he snapped.

"Sorry," Cassidy squeaked "Please just go to sleep."

Butch glared at her furiously, his mouth slightly agape, fuming that Cassidy would purposefully tease him and lead him on like that, only to intentionally let him down at the very last minuit out of spite. "Cass?" he hissed.

"_What_?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Butch, _shut_ up, just go to sleep," Cassidy mumbled, holding tears back.

Butch shook his head at her with a sneer, although she had her back to him so it was futile. "Alright, if that's the way it is," he snapped, before budging up right to the very edge of his side of the bed, and then violently yanking the bedcovers away from Cassidy's side, as a result she tugged them back harder, to which Butch did the same.

"Butch, _stop _it!" Cassidy suddenly blurted out in despair, a sob caught in her throat. There was a tense pause, but the silence continued. Cassidy pressed the corner of the bedcover over her mouth to muffle her sobs.


	4. The call

Cassidy sat on her bed, carefully painting her toenails a harsh shade of pink, her pointy tongue sticking out slightly with concentration. She flinched slightly as the bathroom door slammed, and then Butch came storming out, snorting scornfully when he stamped passed her.

Cassidy looked up from painting her nails for a second to look at him sitting on the other side of the bed with his back to her. "Childish," she muttered, before going back to painting her nails.

Butch turned around abruptly "Oh, what was that?" he snapped "I'm childish am I? I don't think you're in the position to be calling _anyone_ childish, you little brat!"

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm not a kid," Cassidy grumbled. Butch sneered, shoving his hands in his pockets and skulking over to his partner moodily, before intentionally nudging her so that she smeared her nail varnish.

Cassidy gasped furiously and attempted to kick Butch, but he'd already dodged out of the way, smirking. "Ok, you've made your point, Butch! You're angry with me, but there's no need to be such an asshole!" she snapped, rubbing viciously at the bright pink smear on her toe.

"I want an explanation," Butch demanded "Why did you lead me on last night?"

"I wasn't leading you on, I just wasn't in the mood," Cassidy mumbled awkwardly "I apoligize if I upset you, but for gods sake, if I didn't feel like it there was nothing I could do about it."

"Yeah, right. One second you were all over me the next you just 'didn't feel like it'?"

"Get over it," Cassidy snapped, screwing the top back on her pot of nail varnish and getting to her feet, then standing in front of Butch and tilting her head up "And get over yourself while you're at it."

"Don't be like that with me!"

"_You're_ 'being like that' with me! If you had any idea how much stress I'm under at the moment I'm sure you'd be just a _teensy_ bit more understanding and considerate," Cassidy said as she walked over to the dressing table and began fumbling through her makeup bag to find her mascara.

Butch's eyes followed her as she crossed the room "Excuse _me_; all I've been nothing _but_ understanding and considerate! I _always_ put up with your bratty attitude, I do _everything_ you ask of me and let you give orders to me like I'm some sort of slave, and you repay me by _constantly _being a bitch and making hurtful remarks about me!"

Cassidy dropped her makeup bag with a sigh of despair "Ok, number one, you _don't_ always put up with my bratty attitude because you're _blatantly _not putting up with it right now! Number two, I _don't_ fucking give you orders, stop being a drama queen. Number three, ok; so I'm a bitch, deal with it. And number _four_, those 'hurtful remarks' are either me being honest or me teasing you! Usually it's the latter!" she snapped, all in one breath, letting out an exhausted, and frustrated, sigh when she'd finished her rant.

The couple glared at each other with bated breath for a moment as if they were waiting for the other to start yelling any minuit. Both were far too stubborn to just kiss and make up, yet the whole argument seemed blown out of proportion, in Cassidy's opinion anyway. Her cell phone suddenly went off, interrupting the glaring competition. "Just a minuit," she muttered, pulling the phone out of her pocket and flipping it up "Hello there?" she said breezily, flopping back onto her bed.

"Cassidy Yamato?" a woman on the other end questioned.

"Yep," Cassidy answered briskly, frowning as she spotted a smear of nail varnish on the white bedcovers and scratching at it with her nail "Who's this?"

"My name is Sandra; I'm an undercover agent for Team Rocket. I've heard a lot about you and I was wondering if you and your partner could do a favour for me?"

"What sort of favour?" Cassidy replied uncertainly.

"I've got some stolen rare Pokemon I need to get off my hands, if you take them to the boss for me I'll pay you."

At the mention of the boss, Cassidy felt her stomach lurch. "Sorry, not interested," she said quickly.

"Wait," the woman replied sharply, sounding almost desperate "Look, I'll give you any amount of money, I just need to get rid of these Pokemon as soon as possible, will you just help me out, like fellow Team Rocket members _should_?"

"Can't you take them to the boss yourself?" Cassidy asked with suspicion, urgently gesturing Butch over and miming 'there's a weirdo on the phone'. Butch stared for a moment, and then heaved a sigh but came over and sat next to Cassidy on the bed, listening in closely as the woman continued to speak.

"I can't, you see, I have to stay away for a while, family problems. There's so much chaos going on with my folks at the moment, I just don't have the time right now to take the Pokemon to Giovanni. But I know he needs them. I'd appreciate it so much if you could just do me this one favour?"

Cassidy sighed, no matter how desperate this woman sounded, how could she accept this? She needed to avoid Giovanni at _all_ costs. "Sorry but I don't think so."

"I'll pay you _any_ amount of money," Sandra insisted.

Butch's eyes lit up at the mention of money and he snatched the phone from an indignant Cassidy "Sure, we'll do it," he said, resulting in Cassidy slapping him on the arm furiously.

"Oh, thank you so much," Sandra replied.

"No problem, as long as you pay us a reasonable amount of cash," Butch said, winking at Cassidy. The blonde only rolled her eyes in reply, money was the least of her concerns right now.

"Of course. Could you two meet me at the abandoned barn near Dewford Town, around ten pm tonight? It's just I'm occupied until then."

"Sure. But you'd better have money or we're not doing anything for you," Butch replied.

"Of course, of course. Anyway, be there."

Before Butch could say anything else there was a click and the call ended. He shrugged and passed Cassidy her phone back, she grabbed it from him huffily "That's _mine_; you can't just take over my calls like that."

"You do it to me," Butch pointed out.

Cassidy opened her mouth to argue, but knew that Butch was right- as she did, often, do the exact same thing to him. "Ugh. Well, whatever. I don't want to help this Sandra person; we have our own work to do. I mean, she's got a nerve asking us to do hers for her, we don't even _know_ her."

"We need money though, we're broke."

"We're broke because you blow most of our cash on your cigarettes!" Cassidy snapped.

Butch scowled; much to his displeasure Cassidy never stopped nagging about his habit. "Well _you_ blow it on stupid stuff like makeup and hairspray!" he retorted.

"Makeup and hairspray are _basic_ necessities for a girl! If it wasn't for _your_ precious addiction, we'd be a _lot_ richer!"

"We'd also be a lot richer if _you_ weren't so vain and obsessed with your looks!"

Cassidy gasped as if extremely offended "Well excuse me for wanting to look good! Any _normal_ guy would appreciate it!"

"Any normal _girl_ would appreciate _me_!" Butch snapped.

Cassidy didn't give a comeback this time. She stayed silent for a moment, then raised her eyebrows at her scowling partner and sighed jadedly. "For god's sake, this is stupid."

"Hey, you started it, _babe_," Butch sneered.

"_You're_ the one who's been stomping around with a face like thunder all morning," Cassidy replied.

"And you know why."

"Yes. But I'm sick of you being a jerk simply because you can't have your own way. You always call me a brat; yet look at the way_ you're_ acting," Cassidy said disparagingly "Now, I'm willing to forget all about this, like the mature, reasonable person I am, but _obviously_ if _you_ want to continue acting _immature_ then by all means, do carry on. You're wasting your time though because I'm not going to argue with you."

Of all the things Cassidy did, Butch couldn't stand it when she made out he was in the wrong because of something that _she_ had started in the first place. But he knew her well enough by now to know that she was just trying to get to him, and in any case he didn't want to fight with her anyway. Maybe he'd overreacted about the whole situation. "Let's just put it behind us then."

Surprised at his acceptance, Cassidy tried to look indifferent, and shrugged whilst fiddling with a piece of her hair "That's fine by me."

"Good," Butch replied. He hesitated before putting an arm around her reassuringly "I'm sorry, Cass, maybe I should be more understanding."

Cassidy put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She hated the fact that she'd intentionally made him think this was _his_ fault. Perhaps he was right; perhaps he _should_ have been more understanding. But Cassidy knew she was the one keeping a horrible secret from him, which wasn't fair. "It's ok."

"You sure you're not in a mood with me?" Butch asked feebly, his hand touched her chin and gently turned her face towards his.

Cassidy swatted his hand away irritably "No, I'm not, I said, its _ok_," she mumbled, before looking at him "Sorry, ok? Sorry for last night and everything, just _forget_ about it."

* * *

Dewford Town was an almost-abandoned village with only one visible road. Farming fields bordered it, stretching into the horizon. All that could be seen in the distance were small clusters of cottages. There were no streetlights, only the yellow glow from the homes nearby. A van parked outside a red barn that stood tall and wide, trees enclosing it. It looked desolate, with a broken window on one side and long tufts of overgrown grass around it.

"It looks kind of deserted," Cassidy remarked unsurely as she hopped out of the van and slammed the door closed behind her, her eyes gazing at the large building to the fore.

"Well, so it should be. Imagine if a cop caught us doing Rocket business any old place. We'd be in trouble," Butch said as he locked the van "We'll get our money, and the Pokeballs, then go."

As soon as Butch mentioned the Pokeballs Cassidy felt sick. She didn't want to go anywhere near Giovanni, let alone hand anything over to him face to face. "You can take them to the boss, I don't want to," she mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"No reason," Cassidy snapped "I just think you should go, you know, for _once_, since I usually do _everything_."

Butch imitated her mockingly under his breath, which she heard clearly, but refused to retaliate to.

They walked around the side of the building, where there was an open doorway. Cassidy breathed out through her nose "Let's just wait out here," she muttered, her eyes drifting around to see if she could spot this Sandra person.

The area stayed silent, and after a few minuits both Cassidy and Butch were beginning to get impatient. "Should we just go? I don't think-"

Cassidy was cut off as something hard suddenly whacked her in the head from behind, unbearable throbbing pain flooded through her, and after a few seconds she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Butch stared in shock for a few seconds and was about to look up to see who had done this to Cassidy, but before he could do anything, the same happened to him. Despite trying with great effort to keep his eyes open, his vision was fading and after a few seconds he, too, passed out.


	5. Revenge

Officer Jenny crouched down on the cold floor of the airy, dark barn and looked intently at her hostages. Both of them were still out cold, which boded well with her plans. She stood up and took a step back, sneering at the unconscious Cassidy and Butch.

She was going to make them pay for what they had done.

She could still remember that night, horribly…

* * *

"_Another typical Team Rocket break in by the sounds of it," Jenny said wearily to her colleague and sister, Officer Lynn Jenny, who parked the police car outside the Pokemon center._

"_Have your gun at the ready, apparently they're armed," Lynn warned as they left the car and hurried to the entrance of the Pokemon center. They burst through the double doors, guns at the ready. Jenny sneered when she saw that the thieves weren't any old Team Rocket agents, they were Butch and Cassidy. Jenny grabbed Cassidy and put her in handcuffs, while Lynn got Butch. _

"_Get your hands off me, you stupid cop!" Cassidy said defiantly, trying to pull herself away from Jenny._

"_There's no use resisting," Jenny snapped. Just as she was about to follow Lynn to the van, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Another Officer Jenny, on the floor, not moving. Jenny felt furious knowing these crooks had hurt one of her sisters. She got Cassidy to the van and shoved her in there with Butch, then slammed the doors closed on them._

"_Lynn, take them down to the station, I need to sort something out," Jenny called to her sister, who nodded compliantly._

_Jenny had already rushed back into the Pokemon center. She dashed over to the injured officer and kneeled down next to her. Shock flooded through her when she saw the bloody gun wound on her chest. Then she noticed something else. The number on this officers badge._

_This was her closest sister, Officer Sarah-Jenny._

_Jenny brought a hand to her mouth "Sarah," she whispered, before giving her sister a hard shake. "Sarah, say something!"_

_It was no use. Sarah was motionless, she wasn't breathing._

_

* * *

_

Jenny shut her eyes for a second, the tears stinging. Sarah had been taken to hospital, but there was nothing to doctors could do to help her. A gun shot to the heart was fatal, and she'd already passed away long before the ambulance arrived.

Sarah was Jenny's closest sister. Like a best friend; she was always there when Jenny needed her. They'd grown up together, gone to police academy together, been through a lot of hard times together. But those crooks, Butch and Cassidy, took her life. It didn't matter why, or how. Jenny wanted them to pay; not only for this, but for the other things they'd done in the past as well. They'd kidnapped innocent people on numerous occasions, stolen Pokemon from young kids, broken into several banks and Pokemon centers. Ever since their breeding center scam four years ago they'd been crossing the police on a daily basis; they'd made themselves infamous criminals. As far as Jenny was concerned, they were evil. They didn't even have feelings; they were cold-hearted and cruel people whose jobs were to make other people unhappy.

What was the point in putting these felons in jail? They were always bailed out by that evil boss of theirs anyway, so it was futile. Someone needed to get rid of them, once and for all.

Jenny sneered; she wasn't like the other officer Jennies. She wouldn't let criminals get away with murder. She was going to make them pay. As far as she was concerned, the only place for them was the burning pits of hell, literally.

She'd already poured buckets of gasoline around the barn; in fact, the floor was drenched with the stuff. She'd doused the perimeter of the building; the numerous stacks of hay piled up were soaked with it as well. Jenny had a box of matches in hand. All she needed to do was light a match, drop it on the floor and run. She smiled as she extracted a match from the small box, if only she could be there to see their faces when they woke up surrounded by flames.

She scraped the match across the box until a small flame flickered at the end of it. She then took a few steps back, before she dropped it onto the oil-soaked ground. The flames flared up in a matter of seconds, shocking Jenny even though she was prepared for it. The fire instantly began to snake toward a larger source of gasoline and straw. Satisfied, Jenny fled.


	6. Fire

Cassidy's consciousness was slowly crawling back to her, enough so that she could smell an intense mixture of burning and gasoline. She felt unpleasantly hot, scorching even. She slowly let her eyes open and her vision faded back quickly, all she saw at first was a bright blur of vivid orange, all around her, causing her to squint. But then she realized; the smell, the burning feeling, the roaring sound. She sat upright from her slumped position on the floor, her eyes wide with fear. Was this a nightmare?

Panic kicked in. She edged backwards, up against the wall, bewildered and frightened. She turned to her left; Butch was lying there, out for the count. Cassidy she edged towards him and shook him urgently "Butch! Wake up!" she shouted over the roaring of the flames, after a few more panicky shakes from Cassidy, Butch's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was Cassidy sitting over him, yelling and begging him to wake up.

"Butch! We have to get out of here!" she cried.

Butch looked around for a moment, disorientated, as Cassidy stood up and began talking inaudibly. There were flames roaring right up to the ceiling, terrifyingly orange. This made no sense at all, but now wasn't a time to sit and contemplate. Butch stood up, still feeling groggy. Cassidy took an uneasy step forward, wondering if there was an exit nearby. "Cassidy, don't!" Butch yelled over the roar of the flames, pulling her back forcefully by the back of her dress. Cassidy turned around and clung to him, terrified "What do we do?" she shrieked as the orange flames crawled along the ground, flickering toward them. Growing stronger as it got closer. Its arms reached, ready to pull them into its fiery hot hug. Its mouth opened, all set to devour them.

"Keep hold of my hand," Butch ordered, he vigorously pulled Cassidy close and she sobbed as she held onto him for protection, sweat dripping down her forehead, her eyes stinging from the burning whirl of orange flame in front of them.

They edged their way round the back of a stack of hay that the fire hadn't yet reached. Coughing, Butch led Cassidy along the border of the room. They could both see doors through the thick grey smoke now, but the fire was close behind them, consuming anything in it's path, reaching out with long, burning fingers to grab at anything in its reach.

Cassidy squeezed her eyes tight shut, she couldn't force them open any longer, it burned so much. She could barely breathe; she was so hot she felt like she was in one huge oven. The only thing reassuring her that everything would be ok was the fact that Butch's hand was linked with hers.

The fire roared and spread, getting closer and closer by the second. Suddenly, fresh flames leaped off a mountain of hay, it was lucky that Butch ducked and pulled Cassidy down with him, otherwise both would have been reduced to ashes. The fire was growling, roaring, increasing in size. Now Butch and Cassidy had to crouch down, crawling blindly across the floor.

But providentially, Butch found two large doors; he stood up and pulled up an exhausted and scared Cassidy, then kicked the door open. The two of them stumbled out, gasping for breath, coughing. Never had fresh air been so satisfying. Looking back they saw the barn roof burst into flames, at this they grabbed each others hands and ran. They ran till they were far, far away and the barn was a tiny dot in the distance.

Now they were in another empty field, trees were dotted around the area and the ground was uneven and grassy. Both Butch and Cassidy collapsed under a large tree to catch their breath. Cassidy wrapped her arms around herself, still in shock, her eyes staring straight ahead, her heart still hammering so fast that she felt it could burst out of her chest any second. Had that all been one huge nightmare? Would she wake up any minute now in her own bed back at headquarters? No, that didn't seem possible. It all seemed so horribly vivid and real that any nightmare would be gladly favored over this.

Butch leaned his head against the bark of the tree, closing his eyes for a moment, ragged breaths escaping his throat. Everything that had just happened repeated itself in his mind. It made no sense, the last thing he remembered was when he and Cassidy were waiting outside the barn….then something happened…but he couldn't quite remember what.

"I…I don't believe, that just happened," Cassidy whispered, running a trembling hand through her hair.

Butch opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Cassidy; the poor girl looked terrified. He edged up nearer and put an arm around her, holding her close. She leaned on him and grasped the front of his shirt with her hand as she began to sob. "We could have died," she said in a whisper.

"Shh, babe. We're ok," Butch replied, stroking her hair soothingly. Neither said another word. They just sat in silence, under the night sky; dusted a blue-black, a heaven of twinkling lights.

* * *

Cassidy's eyes fluttered opened the next morning. She was laid back on the ground, the cool grass tickling her back. She could hear birds chirping and her eyes were gazing up at a grey and cloudless sky. She suddenly sat upright, bringing a hand to her forehead as memories from the night before came flooding back. In her head appeared a vision of burning orange flames reaching out to her, trying to swallow her. She frowned and crushed the thoughts to the very back of her mind, and turned her head to the right, where Butch was fast asleep.

Cassidy moved to lie on her front near him, her arms crossed in front of her. She smiled, gently brushing his hair out of his face with her fingers. He looked so serene and peaceful when he was asleep; there was almost a cute little smile on his lips. Cassidy sighed and budged closer to him, lying back and appreciating the silence.

The silence didn't last that long, because Butch woke up, coughing gruffly. Cassidy sat up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

After another few coughs Butch nodded "Yeah I …" he immediately stopped talking when he heard himself. His voice was even raspier than usual.

Cassidy pressed her lips together to stop a chuckle escaping her mouth. "Right then, we should get back to headquarters. I don't _believe_ I slept on the ground all night, I bet there's all sorts of bugs crawling on me now," she pulled herself up and brushed herself down hastily.

Butch cleared his throat embarrassedly before attempting to speak again. "The van's still parked outside that barn, I assume," he mumbled.

"I'm not going back there," Cassidy said gravely. "I'd rather walk back," she decided, staring at Butch who was staying put on the floor. "Come on."

"Cass, I'm beat. I'm not walking anywhere."

"Well I'm sure as hell not gonna _carry_ you, so unless you can materialize a vehicle out of thin air I suggest we get going," Cassidy said briskly, before beginning to walk on ahead. Butch rolled his eyes, but stood up and followed her quickly.

"Are you ok after last night then?" he asked sympathetically as he caught up with her.

"Am I ok after nearly being burnt to death? What do _you_ think, Butch?" Cassidy snapped, crossing her arms and giving a lump in the ground a sulky kick.

"I think you're being a bitch," Butch retorted, sick of Cassidy's unreasonable attitude.

Cassidy shrugged, her upper lip curling. "And _I_ think I have the right to be a bitch considering what happened last night. Why do you always get us into these situations?"

Butch frowned. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't agree to go and meet that Sandra person at the barn. You did. Therefore it's all your fault that we nearly died," Cassidy said sharply, looking downwards so she didn't have to see the look on Butch's face, which was, obviously, a hurt one.

"How was I supposed to know any of this'd happen?" Butch snapped, after a few moments of contemplating whether to yell at Cassidy or not.

"You weren't. But it's still all your fault. If _you_ hadn't decided it was a good idea to do this, then none of this would have happened," Cassidy replied.

Butch wondered if Cassidy was right, maybe it was all his fault.

* * *

Cassidy unlocked the door to their room, walking in and rudely letting the door almost shut behind her when Butch was about to come in.

"Right, I'm going to have a long shower and then I'm going down to the cafeteria for a coffee," she decided briskly, chucking the keys onto the bedside cabinet before taking her boots off.

"We need to talk though, Cass," Butch said wearily, sitting at the end of the bed with his hands in his pockets.

Cassidy turned her head to look at him from where she was standing, and sighed as she looked back at her left boot and carried on taking it off before coming and sitting down next to him. "Yeah, I suppose," she muttered.

"Someone wants us dead."

"I know, you don't need to state the obvious, Botch," Cassidy replied.

"Well, do you plan to sit back and do nothing?" he said, a little snappier than he would have liked to.

Cassidy rolled her eyes insolently. "No, obviously _not_. But what are we supposed to do? We have no idea who Sandra is, so how on earth are we supposed to get her back for this?"

"I don't think this Sandra person is who she says she is," Butch said. "We don't know anyone called Sandra, why would someone who doesn't know us want us dead?"

Cassidy stared at him for a second, thinking. "You've got a point," she admitted. "So…who do we actually know that wants us dead?"

Butch raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Want me to write a list?" he joked.

"Don't try to be funny," Cassidy snapped, biting her lip anxiously. The thought that someone wanted to kill her and Butch was terrifying. Especially knowing they had her cell number, what other information did they have? "I'm scared."

"Maybe there's nothing to be scared of. I mean, whoever it is must think we're dead now anyway," Butch said reassuringly.

"Maybe not. Maybe they're spying on us right this moment, waiting to jump out of nowhere and murder us," Cassidy said quietly. She and Butch both fell completely silent at this and both their eyes drifted around the room nervously.

After a long silence Butch spoke up awkwardly. "Well, I think it's safe to say I won't sleep tonight," he said, trying to sound jokey to reassure Cassidy.

"I need a drink," Cassidy muttered, sidling up to the top of the bed and reaching across to open the middle drawer of the bedside cabinet, where there was a bottle of vodka. She pulled it out and unscrewed the lid, before taking a long, vigorous swig. Butch watched her wearily.

"That won't solve our problems, Cass."

Cassidy shrugged and took another swig, letting out a refreshed sigh when she'd finished. "I don't care."

"No, you never do," Butch said quietly.

There was a long pause, and then a rapid knock at the door. Cassidy sighed in annoyance, twisting the lid back on the bottle tightly. She got up off the bed and padded over to the door to open it, Butch stayed sat at the end of the bed, looking down at the floor.

When Cassidy opened the door there was a grunt standing there, he gave her a respectful nod. "Um, Giovanni wishes you to report to his office right away."

Cassidy felt her heart drop. She felt sick. She couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Why?" she blurted out at last.

The grunt looked a little perplexed. "I- I don't know, I'm just the messenger."

Cassidy thought she was going to throw up with nerves right that seconds and her heart was beating so violently she was surprised it hadn't exploded. Maybe Giovanni wanted to apologize? No. He never apologized, not to anyone, _especially_ not any of his employees. Cassidy couldn't think straight, she was on the spot here. She could go back into her room, run away and hide from her problems. Or she could go to Giovanni, and face him.

Cassidy left the door ajar as she walked back into the room to put her boots on. "Butch, I'm going out for five minutes," she announced, pulling on her thigh high white leather boots.

Butch snapped out of his daydream and stared at her. "Where?"

"Just out," Cassidy replied. "I need some fresh air."

"Who was that at the door?"

"Butch, will you _stop_ asking questions, for gods sake," Cassidy snapped, turning her back on him and walking over to the door. She took a last glance at him, and felt awful at how dejected he looked. But despite this, she opened the door, wearily. "See you later."

With that she left the room, closing the door behind her. She then began to walk briskly down the corridor. She felt like a cold-hearted bitch for the way she spoke to Butch sometimes, it wasn't fair, taking all her problems out on him. Especially when she wouldn't _tell_ him what her problems were. She crushed the guilty feelings to the back of her mind and tried to think of something else. Unfortunately the first thing that popped into her head was Giovanni. Her heart was hammering. She tried to assure herself in her head that it was ok, she wasn't scared of any man. Giovanni could be a reasonable guy if you played your cards right, how hard could it be?

Unfortunately, Cassidy had lost all respect for her boss since he'd violated her. In fact, he repulsed her. She used to admire that man so much. If she was being honest with herself, she used to have a crush on him. There was something so sexy about power. Getting up close and personal with Giovanni was one of the things Cassidy used to secretly fantasize about. But now, now the mere thought of it nauseated her. The mere thought of _him_ nauseated her.

Cassidy hovered a little as she reached the office doors. She wondered if she should perhaps run back to her room. But she could only hide for so long. Maybe Giovanni would get angrier if she did that.

She had to face him.

She knocked on the door confidently, holding her head up, ready to outstare Giovanni as soon as the doors slid open.

But it didn't go to plan. When the doors opened, Cassidy became tense, her eye contact fell to the floor and she could feel her hands trembling. She stepped into the room, and the doors snapped shut again behind her.

"I'm glad you came, Cassidy," Giovanni said, with a menacing smile. "I've been thinking about you."

Cassidy had no idea what to say to this, so she stayed completely silent, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

"Look at me," Giovanni snapped sharply. Cassidy's head jerked up obediently, as if he almost had control over it. He beckoned her towards him with a finger; she took a few nervous steps closer till she was directly in front of his desk, feeling sicker by the minute.

Giovanni glared at her for a tense moment, then suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the front of her dress, violently pulling her in and keeping hold of her by clenching the front of her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging that he wouldn't hurt her. His hands moved, grabbing her face, then he ploughed his lips into hers. She gagged and tried to pull away, but this only resulted in being pulled in painfully closer, his teeth bit into her bottom lip viciously. He pulled away after a few more seconds and sneered at her. "Clothes, off," he demanded.

Cassidy shook her head, wiping her mouth as she took a step back. "No," she said boldly.

Giovanni stared at her, then suddenly laughed harshly. "I'll ask you one more time," he said, standing up and making his way around the desk as Cassidy backed away. He put a hand in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, and to Cassidy's horror, pulled out a knife.

"Are you going to as I say?" he said darkly.

Cassidy swallowed, but knowing there was no escape, she nodded.


	7. Bruised

**This is just another filler chapter! Cassidy and Butch desperately needed a break from all the drama. And to be fair, half of my brain had writers block whilst I was writing this, especially near the start. But I think it's turned out okay, for a filler. I need moaar reviews for this story, so review! ^_^**

**

* * *

**Cassidy ran a shaky hand through her dishevelled hair as she pushed open the door to the female bathrooms. As soon as she was in there she closed her eyes and burst into tears of despair, leaning against the door.

"Cassidy…?"

The moment she heard her name, Cassidy's eyes shot open and she stopped crying after a large sniff. She felt like curling up in a ball and dying when she realised that not only had she been caught out sobbing, but by Jessie, who was standing over by the basins in front of the mirror, staring at her curiously. Cassidy sniffed again and wiped her nose with her sleeve, scowling at Jessie and standing up straight. "What are you staring at, Jessica?" she snapped, glaring at her rival through teary eyes.

Jessie carried on staring, a little taken aback. She'd never seen Cassidy cry before, so she assumed something truly awful must have happened. "Nothing," she replied "What's the matter with _you_?"

Cassidy swallowed, holding back more tears desperately. She forced herself to look Jessie in the eye "_Nothing_," she sneered, before giving a scornful snort and turning to leave. Thankfully, Jessie didn't follow her out of the bathrooms.

Cassidy rushed down the corridors now, holding her head down so as not to make eye contact with anyone passing by. It had been awful, in Giovanni's office. Far, far worse than the first time. He'd hurt her this time around, on top of everything else. She knew there were going to be several large bruises on her body the next day. The worst thing was, she couldn't do anything about the situation. She was powerless against Giovanni. Everyone was. In the past, Cassidy had heard countless rumours around headquarters about what Giovanni did to punish his female agents, but she'd never cared in the slightest. As long as it wasn't happening to her, what did it matter?

But now it _was_ happening to her, and it _did_ matter.

Cassidy's hand hesitated in front of the door handle of her room. What was she going to tell Butch? Surely he'd notice her tear stained face? Surely he'd want to know where she'd been for the past hour? There was only one thing to do; lie and pretend everything was fine. Cassidy took a deep breath, stood confidently, and opened the door to the room. Butch was sat on the bed, busy checking something out on their shared laptop. He didn't even glance at Cassidy when she came into the room. She lingered by the door for a moment, before walking over to the bed and climbing on to it, tucking her legs up snugly as she sat next to Butch, who still wasn't looking at her. Cassidy edged closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes scanning the screen of the laptop nosily. Butch sighed in annoyance and shut it off before she could get a proper look, he then glanced at her wearily, and she smiled in return.

"What are you smirking at?" he said gruffly.

"Nothing," Cassidy said, raising her eyebrows "Looks like _someone's_ in a bad mood."

"Mm. I must get it from you then, mustn't I?" Butch replied, glaring at her.

"Honey, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"There's only a certain amount of times you can say sorry before it becomes meaningless, Cassidy," Butch said, snapping the lid of the laptop shut.

Cassidy sighed "You don't need to be so sensitive. I don't ever mean it when I'm bitchy to you."

"Then _why_ do you do it?"

"Because," Cassidy mumbled uncomfortably, pausing for a moment before putting her arms around Butch and kissing him on the cheek. He only pushed her away irritably in return.

Cassidy blinked, seeing that she really _had_ upset him and this wasn't one of those jokey, pretend sulks. "Look, you can't blame me for being a little snappy, considering what happened to us last night."

Butch glanced at her wearily again, but as usual, the way she was looking at him won him over. "I know," he hesitated for a moment "Come here," he said feebly, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. She sighed in relief and smiled as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Where've you been anyway?"

Cassidy felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to come up with a believable lie. "I went for a walk," she replied breezily.

Butch glanced over at the window, which had heavy rain pattering against it, and then looked back at Cassidy with a raised eyebrow, unconvinced. "Sure."

"Not out there, you idiot," Cassidy said quickly "I just went for a walk around headquarters, to sort my thoughts out."

Butch nodded acceptingly, though somehow he didn't feel she was telling the truth. She'd been gone an hour, there was no way she'd been wondering around headquarters aimlessly for all that time. The thought that she was lying to him was upsetting, but right now he simply couldn't be bothered to bring up something that could start yet another argument. "So you're ok now."

"Yep, I'm fine," Cassidy replied, forcing a smile. Butch only gave a small smile back, and then went back to looking slightly miserable. "Hey, what's with the face?" Cassidy said, nudging him in the side with her elbow "I'm happy, therefore _you_ should be happy."

"Yeah," Butch said feebly "the thing is, when I _am_ happy, you're grouchy."

Cassidy sighed wearily "We're both as bad as each other sometimes," she said, before tilting her head up and forward so that her and Butch's noses were touching "Cheer up, honey," she simpered, her arms wrapping around him.

Butch had to smile at this. It was a nice break receiving affection from the usually callous Cassidy, and regardless of being concerned that she was lying to him, he couldn't resist moving in for a kiss while he had the chance.

Knowing that her 'love power' was always a sure fire way to win Butch over, the corners of Cassidy's lips upturned slightly as he kissed her, and she smiled completely when their lips parted. "You can never stay in a bad mood with _me_ for too long," she smirked, tapping him on the nose "You're not like me."

"Ain't that a relief," Butch teased, Cassidy smirked and gave him a playful shove.

Butch chuckled and was about to get revenge with tickling, but he suddenly noticed something on her face which made him hesitate. Cassidy saw him staring at her and glared back playfully. "What the hell are you staring at?" she giggled.

Butch frowned and gently took hold of her chin, turning her face so he could properly see the pink-purple bruise on her cheek. "Cass, what's this?" he asked with concern.

"What's _what_?" Cassidy replied, swatting his hand away from her face.

"You've got a huge bruise on your face."

Cassidy felt her heart drop. She swallowed nervously, the smirk disappearing from her face. Giovanni had only hit her face once, but certainly hard enough to bruise her. How could she lie her way out of this one? There was still no way she could explain to Butch. Giovanni had made it perfectly clear that if she said a word to anyone about his actions he'd put her through more pain than she could possibly imagine. And in any case, she didn't even _want_ Butch to know. There was absolutely nothing he could do about the situation, so what was the point?

"Tell me where that bruise came from, Cass," Butch said gravely, his eyebrows raised with concern. Cassidy averted her eyes, her face still captive in his hand.

"Ugh, do you really need to know?"

"Yes," Butch snapped.

Cassidy closed her eyes for a second and sighed, grasping Butch's hand by the wrist and lowering it gently. "Ok, so I was about to walk through these doors downstairs, right?" she began, looking him in the eye with impeccable confidence "And this dim-witted grunt just _barges_ his way through from the other side, and, of course, with everyone watching, the door smacked me right in the face. I should have totally kicked that lowlife's ass for flinging the door open like that, it was _humiliating_."

Butch blinked, his previously tense body relaxing. "Oh, right," he mumbled, suddenly feeling foolish for assuming that someone had done it to her purposefully. "So nobody beat you up or anything?"

Cassidy cocked her head to one side with a weary sigh "Honestly, Butch, do you know me at _all_? You _really_ think I'd let anyone beat me up? Per-lease."

Butch felt relieved at this, realising it was silly to have worried in the first place. Cassidy was a strong girl, and realistically he could barely imagine her getting beaten up by anyone. Whenever she'd gotten into catfights with other Rocket girls in the past, she'd always won by a mile. Butch smiled "Ah, you're right. I know you're a tough cookie, I just thought Jessie might've been atcha again."

Cassidy snorted, an eyebrow raising. "Messy Jessie? Like _she'd_ dare do anything to me."

"But if she did you know I'd go sort her out for you, right?"

"I _know_, mister protective," Cassidy teased, rolling her eyes at him "I _can_ look after myself you know."

Butch shrugged "Just looking out for ya."

"Greatly appreciated," Cassidy smiled "But honestly, Butch, you don't need to _worry _about me so much. I mean, you should have seen your face just then when you thought someone had done this to me," Cassidy smirked, gesturing to the bruise on her face, at the same time as wanting to kick herself for not only lying, but making Butch feel stupid, when his assumption was in actual fact, true.

"Well what would _you_ do if you thought someone hit _me_?"

"I'd call you a big wimp and tell you to go beat the crap out of whoever did it to you! Anyway, since when would you let someone hit you? I thought _you_ were tough," Cassidy said smugly, poking him in the chest.

"I was speaking hypothetically, einstein," Butch replied jokingly, prodding her in return.

"Prove it," Cassidy said, she giggled and let fly a playful punch to his upper arm.

"Is that the best you can do?" Butch asked, laughing.

Cassidy scoffed and crossed her arms, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. "I was going easy on you. Wouldn't want to give you a bruise, you big ba-" but she was cut off as Butch's arms wrapped around her, gentle but tight.

Together, they collapsed upon the bed. Cassidy's heart melted a little when her eyes met Butch's eyes, soft and calm as they always were. "You big baby," she finished, just as Butch's lips touched hers. She puckered her lips slightly and closed her eyes, kissing his lower lip and then pulling away ever so slightly, an inch between them. She opened her eyes, smiling as her gaze met his, ready to go in for another kiss…

Suddenly, Butch's lips were gone and in their place was a pillow, buffeting her. Butch was laughing. "This is war!"

Cassidy managed to wrench away the pillow from him and shoved him back down on the bed. "Two can play this game!" she giggled, sitting on his chest. She bent down and kissed him. She snaked her hands through his hair until they were at the base of his neck and, with a light touch, tapped the spot just below the hairline.

Butch jumped, laughing. "No, no stop!" he gasped, writhing his head this way and that to escape her ticklish touch.

"Say it," Cassidy smirked, her other hand now squeezing his side, his other ticklish spot.

Butch put up a fight for a mere few more seconds and then gave up. "Alright! You win, you win," he said between fits of laughter. The tickling stopped. Butch sat up and Cassidy slid into his lap, their faces inches from each other.

"I always win," Cassidy said, pleased with herself. Butch only nodded and then pulled her into another kiss.


	8. Lies and more lies

Cassidy huddled further under the duvet, a dark lair shielding her from the morning light filtering through a crack in the closed curtains. She'd been awake for at least half an hour now. Panicking about this mornings assigned mission.

She stayed motionless, pretending to be fast asleep as she felt Butch get out of bed with a loud yawn. She waited until she heard the bathroom door close, and then let her head out from under the covers only to stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't go on that mission this morning. No _way_. Not only was she terrified of what Giovanni would do to her if she and Butch failed again, but there was the other problem too.

She'd locked herself in the bathroom last night after Butch had dozed off. She'd fretted about how bad the rest of the bruises would be as she took her clothes off. And she had every right to, because they were terrible. Huge, purple blotches on her upper arms, chest and thighs. To hide her newly formed bruises she'd gone to bed in full length long sleeved pajamas that night instead of her usual sexy, short night dress, much to Butch's disappointment.

She knew without a doubt her Rocket uniform dress was so short that the large bruise on her left thigh would be ridiculously noticeable. Of _course_ Butch would see it. And she knew she couldn't give him another 'walked into a door' story. The only option seemed to be to fake being unwell so that she could skip the mission, and stay in her unrevealing pajamas all day, though she knew this wasn't a long-term solution.

Butch came back into the room, only wearing his boxer shorts. He smiled at Cassidy as he passed her to pick his uniform up off the top of the chest of drawers; she decided it would be a lot more convincing that she was ill if she didn't smile back. "Cass, we've got that mission in like an hour so you'd better get up," Butch said distractedly as he began to get dressed.

"Mmm…" Cassidy groaned wearily, reverting back to her lair under the duvet with a deliberately loud sigh of despair.

Butch glanced over at her as he pulled on his black trousers. "What's up, gorgeous?"

"I feel really under the weather," she mumbled in reply, her voice muffled by the thick duvet "I don't feel up to going on the mission."

Butch raised his eyebrows slightly at this. Cassidy rarely chose to skip missions, even when it was her time of the month. Work was always the most important thing to her, so much so that taking a day off was never even an option in her eyes. Butch could clearly remember the last time he had been unpleasantly ill, Cassidy had told him to 'get his lazy ass outta bed right now because they had work to do.'

"That bad, huh?" he replied as he pulled on his white boots.

Cassidy rose from under the covers, leaning back on her elbows and doing her best to put an agonized expression on her face. "I feel so _sick_."

Butch sighed, but when he was finished getting dressed he came over and sat on the bed beside her, putting a hand on her forehead and then gently stroking her hair back. She gave a tight lipped smile at this and made her eyes flutter a little as if she was trying hard to keep them open. "Anything I can do?" Butch asked sympathetically.

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I'll just stay here while you go out on the mission, if that's alright." It seemed more of a decision than a question, and Butch couldn't exactly say no.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, albeit a little reluctantly "I'd stay here with you, but you know what the boss is like. He'd be pissed if we both skipped the mission."

Cassidy nodded. She knew what the boss was like.

"But then again, without you I'll probably get caught by the cops or something."

"No you won't. At least, you'd _better_ not, or I'll come down to the jail myself and kick your incompetent ass," Cassidy teased weakly.

Butch chuckled. "I'd better be careful then," he said, hesitating. "But you're right, y'know. I _am_ pretty incompetent without you by my side."

Cassidy felt a little guilty at this, but smirked anyway. "Yeah, well."

"Are you sure you can't come?"

The blonde sighed irritably, wishing he'd just leave so that she wouldn't have to lie to him any longer. "_Yes_, I'm sure. I wouldn't be saying it otherwise, _would_ I?"

"I'm gonna mess something up if you don't come," Butch said feebly.

"Butch, I'm not coming with you," Cassidy snapped "God, I'm ill and you want me to come on the mission just because you're useless without me? You're _so _selfish." She could barely stand lying to Butch's face any longer, she'd always been an expert liar, but now it was getting to her. So much so that she was snapping at him, again.

As hypocritical Cassidy was being, Butch tried not to take offence to her grouchy attitude this time, and just put it down to her feeling ill. "Ok babe, _sorry_," he said, trying in vain not to sound bitter. "Do you want me to get you an aspirin or something? We have 'em in here _some_where," he spoke in a more friendly tone this time, standing up and glancing around to see if he could remember where he last put them.

"No, I'll be fine. Just go, you're gonna be late for the mission," Cassidy said wearily, rubbing her forehead above her nose.

"I think you're just tryna get rid of me," Butch said, mocking being offended before giving her hair an affectionate ruffle "Ok, I'll leave you in peace. Want me to bring anything back for ya?"

"Actually, yeah, could you go to the chemist and get me some of that Arnica cream? I need to get this hideous bruise off my face," Cassidy replied, knowing secretly that there was more than _one_ hideous bruise to get rid of.

"Yup, will do," Butch replied, picking up his cell phone from the bedside cabinet and putting it in his pocket "See you later." Cassidy mumbled another feeble 'bye' and waited for him to leave the room. She then let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto her pillow, thankful that she could have a lie in.

* * *

After a few hours of trying to get some extra sleep, and then trying to spruce herself up a bit in spite of the pajamas, Cassidy got bored and called Wendy, who was reluctant to leave her office until Cassidy informed her that she had 'major gossip'.

Wendy arrived within five minuits, after leaving an unfortunate grunt to do her secretary job for her while she was gone. Cassidy jumped up when there was a knock at the door and rushed to answer it, pleased that she was finally going to have some female company. "Hey, come in-"

Cassidy was cut off because Wendy barged her own way in "So, come on, gossip?" she demanded, collapsing onto the double bed as if it were her own.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. Wendy's gossip infatuation got worse by the day. "You've literally only _just_ got into the room," she said wearily, but she shut the door and went to sit next to her friend on the bed, before admitting "There's not actually that much gossip."

Wendy's shoulders slumped with disappointment. "Why did you call me over here then?" she whined, all set to get up and go back to her office.

Cassidy shrugged. "I got bored and I needed someone to talk to."

Wendy suddenly smirked, her eyes scanning the pink baggy pajamas Cassidy was wearing. "I must say, Cassidy, you look _very_ glamorous today."

Cassidy blushed a little. The only person who was _ever_ allowed to see her when she was dressed down, was Butch. Everyone else was to think of her as some sort of flawless beauty queen. "Yeah, well, I'm ill," she muttered, studying her nails aloofly.

"It'd better not be _contagious_," Wendy said, shuddering "I've like, got this phobia of getting sick."

"Right," Cassidy replied flatly "Anyway, paint my nails for me, I've got this _gorgeous _new nail polish, it's this adorable shade of baby pink and I've got the lipgloss to mat-"

"Oh my god, what is _that_ on your _face_?" Wendy suddenly exclaimed dramatically, her eyes fixed on a large purple bruise on Cassidy's cheek.

Cassidy's hand flew to her face, covering the bruise, which, had worsened overnight. She averted her eyes from Wendy. "It's nothing," she said quickly.

"_Nothing_? It's a monstrosity! No amount of make-up will cover _that_ bad boy up," Wendy remarked, still staring in shock. "How on earth did you do it?"

Cassidy's confidence disappeared within seconds, her head hanging. "I kind of, walked into a door," she mumbled. The whole grunt smacking a door in her face story seemed so lame now that she didn't want to repeat it; it had merely been luck when Butch believed it. Wendy was sharper than that; she was practically the human lie detector, considering she'd had enough experience, what with her gossipy nature.

Like Cassidy assumed, Wendy sensed the fib. "You walked into a door," she scoffed, crossing her arms "You _seriously_ expect me to believe _that_?"

"Yes, actually, Wendy, and I'd rather you say no more about it," Cassidy said briskly, frowning at her friend warningly, though her heart was pounding.

"No _way_ did you walk into a door. Come _on_, tell me what _really _happened," the olive haired woman pleaded, overwhelmed with her usual curiosity and inquisitiveness.

"Nothing, just shut up about it," Cassidy snapped, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each second, preying that Wendy would change the subject, but knowing realistically that there was _no_ chance of it.

"Cassidy?" Wendy said gently, suddenly putting a hand on the blondes shoulder "Did somebody do that to you?"

There was a long pause, Cassidy averted her eyes again, she could feel Wendy staring right at her. Right _through_ her. "Nobody did it," she blurted out suddenly.

"I don't believe you!" Wendy said triumphantly, fully aware of Cassidy's sudden edginess "Come on, who? Oh, did you and Jessie get in another fight?"

"_No_, please shut up."

"Well who then? Gosh, you're being so weird about it, you usually tell me everything!"

"Leave it!"

"But I just want to know who?"

"No."

"But someone did that to you, right? You didn't walk into a door! I'm not _stupid, _Cassidy! There's _another_ big fugly bruise the side of your _neck_!"

Cassidy clenched her fists, looking away from Wendy. "I _don't_ have to tell you anything."

"What do you think everyone's going to say when they see _that_ eyesore? They're _all_ going to know _someone's_ hit you. And they're _all_ going to keep asking and asking till you tell us who!" Wendy smirked, hoping her pestering teqnique would be successful. Unfortunately for Cassidy, Wendy wasn't the _most_ tactful person in the world.

"You're a real bitch sometimes, Wendy, you know that?"

"Just _tell_ me, I won't tell anyone, I _swear_."

"Yeah, right."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Who did it?"

"Shut up."

"Who did it?"

"Wendy. Please."

"Who. Did. It?"

"Ugh."

Wendy grinned and took a deep breath; "Who did it who did it who did it who did it who did it who did it-"

Cassidy brought a hand to her head, close to tears. "Stop it you insensitive-"

"Who did it who did it who did it-"

"Wendy!"

Wendy's mouth wore an amused smirk as she carried on chanting tauntingly "Who did it who did it who did it who-"

"Butch," Cassidy suddenly blurted out, she then felt her heart drop, disgusted with herself. What had she just _said_?

Wendy's jaw dropped like Cassidy's heart, her eyes widening. "Are you _serious_?"

Cassidy brought a hand to her mouth, and shook her head urgently. "No. No! I lied, Wendy, honestly, I lied!"

Wendy's facial expression suddenly softened, and she reached out, putting an arm around her friend, who was tense and staring at her in nervous anticipation. "Its _okay_, Cassidy," she said gently.

Cassidy stared at her worriedly, hoping Wendy would believe that she'd lied and Butch certainly _hadn't_ done anything wrong. "_What's_ ok?"

"I know how you feel, sweetie," Wendy said softly, giving Cassidy a reassuring squeeze "I've been in an abusive relationship in the past too, I-"

"I'm _not_!" Cassidy suddenly snapped in despair "For gods sake, what've I _done_?" her face fell forward into her hands and she began to sob. She couldn't believe she'd actually covered up for Giovanni, putting the man she loved in his place.

"Shhh, its ok, its ok," Wendy said quickly, hugging Cassidy, who tried to pull away violently "it's _ok_. I _know_ what it's like to be in your position. I was with this guy a few years ago; he was horrible, used to treat me like his personal punching bag. He used to make me swear not to tell _anyone_, so I know how you feel."

"Butch didn't do _this_!" Cassidy spat, violently stabbing her finger into the bruise on her face, which made her flinch. "I lied!"

Wendy sighed and shook her head sympathetically "It's no use trying to cover up for him, Cassidy. I know _everything_ about these sort of situations, because I've been there myself."

"Ugh, I'm such an _idiot_!"

"I know you're scared now, you think he'll hurt you because you've told me. But its ok, I'm going to sort him out for you," Wendy assured her tearful friend.

"I _lied_!" Cassidy repeated in despair.

Wendy sighed. "I've been there, Cassidy. I've been in your shoes. I know how to deal with the situation, listen to me-"

"Get out, Wendy," Cassidy snapped.

"You can't lie your way out of it now! I'm just being a good friend!"

"You won't _listen_ to me! Get _out_ and don't you dare even talk to Butch because I'll _kill_ you!" Cassidy said with such vehemence that even Wendy could sense it was time to give up and leave.

She shrugged, and stood up. "Ok, I'll leave you to calm down. But I'm here for you. And I'll help you through this."

Cassidy groaned in despair. "He didn't do _anything_!"

Wendy only gave her a pitying smile, and then left the room.

"Wendy, I mean what I said!" Cassidy yelled after her. She bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks. What had she _done_? Wendy had put so much pressure on her, there had been so many thoughts swirling around her mind that she just didn't _think_. She was so terrified about the warning Giovanni had given her that she just said the first name that came to mind, which was Butch. _Now_ she was on the brink of having a panic attack, Wendy would open her big mouth for sure. She'd tell Butch everything that had been said. Cassidy had never been so angry with herself in her life. She'd _really_ done it this time.


	9. The last straw

Wendy was sat at her reception desk in the lobby of HQ, her eyes fixed on the front entrance doors straight ahead. She tapped a biro pen impatiently on the desk, her eyes drifting to the time in the corner of her computer screen. She'd been waiting in angry anticipation for two whole hours now. Suddenly she heard the entrance doors open. There was a glint in her eyes when she saw the exact person she had been waiting for coming through the doors.

She slammed the pen down on her desk and stood up. Then, with a determined air about her, she left the desk and began marching over to poor, unsuspecting Butch, who was giving the olive haired woman quite a confused look.

The moment Wendy stopped in front of Butch, he was caught off guard as she gave him a vicious slap across the face. "_That's_ what you get!" she snapped, glaring at him furiously.

Butch brought a hand to his burning cheek, and turned his head back to Wendy with an dumbfounded look on his face, rendered speechless for a few seconds. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. "What the _hell _was that for?"

Wendy snorted scornfully, crossing her arms and shaking her head at him in disdain, her olive green hair bouncing slightly. "You know _exactly_ what that was for!"

"No I _don't_, hence why I asked," Butch snapped in annoyance, rubbing his sore cheek with his hand. "Ouch."

"I know _your_ type, Botch," Wendy sneered, bringing her face closer to his. "You're a malicious bully and a _disgrace_."

Butch snorted in disbelief. "What are you _talking _about?"

"I'm _talking_ about the way you treat Cassidy!" Wendy snapped. "She's in _pieces_! How could you _hurt_ her like that?"

The moment Butch heard Cassidy's name he worried slightly. What had he done wrong _now_? He'd been sweet to her this morning and hadn't argued when she'd wanted to stay in bed, even though he knew if it was the other way round she'd give no sympathy whatsoever. He couldn't remember saying anything to offend her or annoy her either. But then again, everything he did seemed to annoy her nowadays. "What do you mean?" he asked Wendy wearily.

Wendy shook her head at him disapprovingly, getting more and more worked up by the second. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You hit Cassidy!"

Butch completely stopped, as if she'd thrown a bucket of water over him. He said nothing for a moment, just staring at her. Did she really just _say_ that? "_What_?"

Wendy sneered. "That's right. You go ahead, try to deny it."

Butch finally lost his temper, furious that Wendy would say such a thing. "Listen, I don't know who told you this bullshit but I wouldn't ever hurt her, so I suggest you shut the f-"

"Cassidy told me, actually."

Butch snorted, although there was a horrible feeling of doubt washing over him as he stared at Wendy. "I don't _think_ so."

"Oh yeah? I went to see her today, I saw the bruises, and she told me it was _you_ who hit her."

Butch's face crumpled. Wendy took a slight step back and raised her eyebrows smugly at a stunned Butch.

He didn't want to believe Wendy. No way. He wanted to ignore her and go back to his room, where Cassidy would be waiting, and they could play around with each other like yesterday and it would all be great. Unfortunately, it couldn't be that way. He had this feeling right at the pit of his stomach, that Wendy was telling the truth. After all, why would she make something like that up?

But why would Cassidy _say_ that?

His mouth formed a sneer. "I don't need to stand around and take this," he muttered, before turning and walking off briskly.

Wendy stomped her foot in frustration like a child having a tantrum, though luckily she managed to restrain herself from rushing after Butch to harass him some more. "I bet you're gonna go and hit her now, aren't you?" she called after him loudly, ignoring the fact that there were other people around. "Pick on someone your own size, you big _bully_!"

Butch scowled and forced himself to hold his tongue and carry on walking. He was trying _very_ hard to stay calm, which was _extremely_ difficult. He tried to convince himself that maybe Wendy _was_ lying, maybe Cassidy _wasn't_ a spiteful, two faced little bitch after all. But what was the point? He knew what his partner was like. But he never thought she'd stoop so low that she'd betray him like _this_. It wasn't even the fact that she'd told an absurd lie, it was the fact that she said he'd hit her. Something he would never, ever do, under no circumstances.

When he got to the door of his and Cassidy's room, he stopped, wondering if perhaps he should leave it for a while. Going in there as angry as he was wouldn't make the situation any easier. But no, he breathed in deeply before opening the door.

Cassidy was sat cross legged on the bed, busy on the laptop looking at one of her favorite clothing stores online. When she heard the door open, her heart skipped a beat. She felt sick. She could only prey in her head that Wendy hadn't yet confronted Butch. Maybe if she could explain to him herself it would seem, just a _little_ less awful. She shut the laptop down and smiled uneasily at her partner, who was now leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on her.

"Hey," Cassidy said, trying in vain to sound cheerful instead of nervous. "How did the mission go?"

Butch saw the look in her eyes, he knew her all too well. He could see clearly; she knew that _he_ knew about her nasty little lie. Yet she was still pretending, still _lying_. He decided to see how long she could keep up the act for. "The mission went just _great_," he said with a fake smile that was almost a sneer. "How was your day off?"

"It was good. I feel a lot better now," Cassidy smiled.

"I'm glad," Butch replied flatly.

Cassidy averted her eyes. Butch was smiling at her, but his eyes were glaring at her. Glaring at her with resentment and disappointment. She wasn't stupid by far. He wasn't acting his usual self; he wasn't being all affectionate and playful like he usually was. He was just standing there glaring at her. She wasn't stupid, Wendy had obviously gone and said something to him.

There was a long awkward pause. Cassidy's eyes were staring down at her lap, with her hands smoothing the bed sheets nervously.

"How's that bruise of yours?" Butch asked bitterly, breaking the silence.

Cassidy felt her heart sink. Oh, he definitely knew. "It's…fine," she said, her voice coming out a squeak.

Butch glared at her for a moment more, letting the tension rise. Cassidy was clearly on edge. Maybe it was time to put her out of her misery. "Why'd you do it?"

Cassidy let her gaze meet his as she swallowed nervously. "Do what?"

"Well whaddaya know, look who it is. Little miss innocent," Butch sneered, even more annoyed at the fact that she was _still_ willing to lie to him. "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Cassidy felt the guilt come rushing back. She'd managed to keep her mind off it for the past few hours, but Butch was looking at her with such disappointment that she could just sense how hurt he was. How could she possibly explain her actions? Maybe if she told him about the boss, the abuse, how scared she was, then he'd understand. But that was the problem. She _couldn't_ tell him. Because if she did, she'd be in more trouble than ever.

"You know who I bumped into on my way back up here?" Butch began suddenly, walking away from the wall he was leaned on and approaching a nervous looking Cassidy. "Your little loudmouthed chum Wendy." he continued, his upper lip curling when he stopped in front of her.

"Butch…" Cassidy said nervously, getting up off the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can explain, just hear me out."

Butch stared at her for a second, seeing the hopeful glint in her eyes. He wanted to hear her out; he _wanted_ to forgive her, whatever her reason behind this unkind act was. But he let her get away with _far_ too much. She _knew _all she had to do was look at him with those fierce violet eyes of hers to make him forgive and forget. Despite physical appearance, Butch was utterly powerless and weak against Cassidy.

Not anymore. He took hold of her by the wrists and removed her arms from around his shoulders. "I don't want to hear you out."

"If you won't hear my side of the story then how the fuck am I supposed to justify myself?" Cassidy snapped. She'd expected him to maybe sigh and give her a weary look, but agree to give her a chance to explain herself. She could come up with a believable lie and he'd accept it and forgive her. Like he always did.

"Don't you _dare_ snap at me," he said, pointing his finger at her sternly as if he was scolding a child. "I _think_ you've hurt me enough for one day, don't you?" he glared at her for a silent moment before carrying on. It was his turn to snap now. "I have _never_ hurt you. Never would, never have, never will. So _why_ have you told your whore of a friend, that I gave you that bruise?"

"Because she put me on the spot, she didn't believe the door story and she was pressuring me!"

Butch just shook his head at her." And that's your excuse?"

"You don't have any idea what's going on with me at the moment!" Cassidy suddenly yelled. "You don't know how hard things are for me!"

Butch snorted, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah, you've really got it tough, haven'tcha? It's such a shame how you have to laze around _all_ day, _pretending_ to be ill, while I go out and do all your work for you. And it must be such a pain in the ass having to take the time out of your precious schedule to make up stupid lies about a person you, supposedly, care about. Gee, life sure is hard in Cassidy's world."

Hating the smirk on his face, Cassidy felt a rush of anger and shoved him hard.

Butch laughed at her a little as he regained his nonchalance. "Woah. Feisty," he taunted, much to her annoyance. "Y'know, I should be the one shoving _you_, but I don't think that'd be too smart considering you're telling people that I apparently hit you. It's a shame nobody knows about the way _you _treat _me_, isn't it?" he said, glaring at her.

Cassidy glared back, crossing her arms across her chest. Despite feeling terrible for making Butch feel this way, she was determined to put up a decent argument until he backed down and agreed to talk things through, because of course he would, at some point.

Butch carried on talking, seeing that Cassidy wasn't going to respond. "Y'know, the way you make cutting remarks about me all the time? The way you act like you _hate _me if you don't get your own way? The way you point out _every_ single flaw I have and completely _wreck_ my confidence, which, by the way, I didn't actually have that much of in the first place, but you've done a _great_ job of getting rid of it altogether, so thanks for that."

Cassidy blinked, feeling a stab of guilt. She had no idea he'd felt that way. Sure, she made cutting remarks sometimes, but she did that to everyone, and she often didn't ever _realize_ when she was doing it to Butch. Perhaps she sometimes did treat him a little harshly now and again, but she never intentionally _meant _to take everything out on him. He was the closest person to her, so of _course_ he'd be the one that had to tolerate her attitude. And maybe she was a little too harsh with her teasing now and then. But she had always thought a little teasing never hurt anyone, especially not someone like Butch who prided himself in being the 'tough guy'. She always knew he had certain insecurities about himself, but she hadn't ever realized it was a big deal. He put up _such_ an arrogant, sardonic front that Cassidy often forgot underneath all that he was very sensitive and insecure.

"I…I had no idea," she finally squeaked, unable to look her partner in the eye.

"I know," Butch replied sharply. "Anyway, y'know what? This was the last straw. I'm done with you."

Cassidy's eyebrows raised with worry. She prayed he didn't mean what she thought he meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done with you. You 'n me, it's over." Saying it made his heart break. Of course he still loved her, she meant the world to him. But she'd hurt him, and he had to be away from her. For a while at least.

Cassidy felt her heart break in two. "Butch!" she cried in despair. "You can't do that!"

Butch raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna bet?" he said quietly, before turning to leave. Cassidy stepped after him immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and trying to pull him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped as Butch pried her arms off himself with difficulty.

"Like you care," he said bitterly as he opened the door. He gave Cassidy one last glance. "Find some other sucker," he spat, before leaving the room. Cassidy didn't go after him this time. She simply stood there, staring at the door as if she was waiting for him to come back through it any second.

But he didn't.


	10. Alone

It had been days now. Four to be exact. Cassidy hadn't left her room once; she wanted to be in there when Butch got back. The only problem there was, he didn't seem to be coming back.

She'd tried everything, she'd texted him and tried calling him countless times, but he didn't answer. Not only was she worried he wasn't ever coming back, but she was so _lonely_. She couldn't bear to be without him, it was the worst feeling in the world. She'd barely gone a day without him since they first met five years ago at training academy.

A very small smile tugged at the corners of Cassidy's lips. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday…

"_- I know _right_? I mean, it's no wonder she's got no friends around here when she turns up with an atrocious hairstyle like _that_!" _

_Cassidy laughed cruelly at her own comment about Jessie, along with the three other trainee girls she'd made friends with that day, who were all sniggering at Cassidy's bitching. _

"_You're like, so funny, Cassidy!" Kirsty said._

"_You're so gonna be, like, the most popular girl in the academy!" Vicky added._

_Cassidy just nodded, smiling smugly. She'd already made a perfect first impression on her very first day. The boys had all looked at her like she was some sort of goddess, although most of the girls looked at her with utter jealousy, including Jessie, an ex-friend from Pokemon Tech. The three girls she'd made friends with were nothing special. A typical group of air headed barbies. Cassidy didn't really like them; she was too smart and conniving to be hanging around with these giggly, ditzy girls, but she knew she had to start off at the bottom if she was going to climb the ladder to being the most popular girl at the academy._

"_S'cuse me," someone said awkwardly from behind. Cassidy and her friends turned around. There was a cute, teal-green haired boy of around nineteen standing there. "Are you Cassidy?"_

"_Yes," Cassidy replied, tossing her hair back and putting her hands on her hips. "And who are you? Kermit the _frog_?" she meanly emphasized the word frog, clearly referring to his raspy voice. Her friends sniggered at this, and she smirked. _

"_No, I'm Butch," he mumbled, clearly mortified by Cassidy's unkind comment. "Viper said I had to come find you, I'm your new partner."_

_Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Oh, great," she muttered, "So I guess now we have to 'get to know each other'"_

"_Well, that's what he said."_

_Cassidy showed no facial expression, but she was secretly rather pleased. Anything would be better than being stuck talking to these three ditzes. She turned back to them with a fake smile. "I'll, like, come see you guys later," she said, stalking off before they could object. Butch was unsure of whether to follow her or not so he lagged behind._

_Cassidy whisked round when she sensed he was dawdling. "Will you get a _move_ on?" she snapped. Butch hurried up at this, till they were walking next to each other. Cassidy took out her compact mirror and began reapplying her mascara._

"_So what was your name again? Biff…?" she asked distractedly._

_Butch clenched his fists. That was the fifth time today that had happened, all by different people. "Butch."_

"_Butch," Cassidy muttered, before snapping her mirror closed and putting it back in her pocket, along with her mascara. "So, you're my new partner, huh? I think I'm gonna have to wear earplugs, otherwise your atrocious voice is going to drive me like, crazy."_

_Butch went a little red. That wasn't the first time he'd been teased about his voice. "If you're gonna be rude, I'd rather not talk to you anyway," he snapped._

_Cassidy laughed callously. "Good, I'm pleased to hear that!" she smirked. "Anyway, are you like, popular?"_

"_Not particularly. Why?"_

"_Just wanted to make sure. You see, I can't be friends with anyone unpopular," Cassidy explained pompously._

"_Oh, you're 'one of those' types, are ya?" Butch sneered._

_Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_A conceited _bitch_," Butch replied._

_Cassidy smirked. She enjoyed being a bitch. It was weird, but she liked the way he had said it, even though he clearly hadn't meant it as a compliment. Nobody usually stuck up to her… this guy was interesting. "I know I am," she smiled. "You get used to it after a while."_

"_Hm."_

"_And, you know, since we're partners and all, maybe we can hang out in secret," Cassidy added._

"_Oh, no, I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect reputation," Butch replied bitterly._

_Cassidy smiled again. She was getting to like him. "Right, of course you wouldn't. So, anyway, Botch, why'd you sign up for Team Rocket?"_

"_My name's Butch, didn't I just tell ya?"_

"_Fine, _Butch, _gosh, does it even _matter_?__"_

"_It's my name, of course it matters. And I'd rather not say why I signed up to this thing," Butch mumbled. "You?"_

_Cassidy shrugged. "I've had a shit childhood, things never went my way, so I thought hey, I know a good way to get back at the world, join a crime organization."_

"_Ah. My reason's a little more complex."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Good."_

_There was a long pause. "You got a girlfriend?"_

"_Nope. You got a boyfriend?"_

"_No, but I could get one like _that_," Cassidy said, snapping her fingers to demonstrate. "Don't go getting any ideas though, I'm _way_ out of your league, froggo."_

"_Fine by me. You're not my type anyway," Butch replied._

"_What? Pretty, smart, confident, isn't your type?" Cassidy said innocently, "Give it a few weeks; you'll fall in _love_ with me. _Everyone_ does."_

Cassidy's smile disappeared now. She _missed_ him. Not knowing where he was or how he felt about her now was the worst feeling in the world. He'd never left her before, most of the time _he_ was the one who was begging for forgiveness after an argument, even if it hadn't been his fault.

The past four days had felt like weeks. Cassidy hadn't ever realized how lost she would feel when he wasn't around. It was like a piece of her was missing. Her other half. She couldn't help a pearly tear rolling down her cheek, then another, and another. All she wanted to do was see him, to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, tell him that she loved him and she was sorry.

Cassidy climbed into bed, huddling deep underneath the duvet and wrapping her arms around herself. If she didn't hug herself, nobody else would. What if she never got the chance to tell him how sorry she was? What if he really was gone for good? She'd been so stressed recently that she hadn't realised the way she'd been treating him. He'd put up with it for long enough, she didn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again. But she must have hurt him awfully if it was enough for him to walk out on her for this long.

She'd messed up the best relationship she'd ever had. She wished she could go back to the beginning, their first kiss…

_Cassidy smiled demurely as her distinct lavender eyes met Butch's chocolate brown eyes. Still smiling, she dropped her gaze for a moment, and then slowly, looked back up at him, slightly biting her lower lip. Butch reached around her waist, gently drawing her towards him. To his relief, she didn't decline; she reached up and twined her arms around his neck, her eyes still fixed on his. There was a very short pause, before Cassidy angled her head slightly to the left and leaned in closer. Butch angled his head to the left too, awkwardly causing his and Cassidy's noses to bump together in a comical fashion._

_Butch went a little red, feeling foolish. "Sorry."_

_Cassidy just giggled quietly. "You idiot," she said gently. She gently took hold of his face with one hand and angled it to the right. This time they kissed effectively, their lips locking gently. _

_After an amazing ten seconds that felt like a lifetime, they both pulled away gently, Cassidy smiled at the fact that her peachy-pink lipstick had rubbed off onto Butch's lips. She gently brought her finger up to his lips and wiped it away. "You're definitely a better kisser than I thought you'd be," she remarked, giving him a playful poke in the chest._

"_Thanks? You're not too bad yourself," Butch smiled._

"_Well, maybe we should do it again."_

"_Maybe we should."_

Cassidy wished he was with her now. She wished she could kiss him and explain that she never meant to hurt him, without saying something snappy or cruel.

But it was too late.

* * *

**This chapter sucked...you can really tell it's a filler. **


	11. Here we go again

Cassidy woke up with a start, hearing a knock at the door. She jumped out of bed, suddenly wide awake, and rushed over to the mirror, brushing her hair in a panic. She gave up after a few seconds, not wanting to keep him waiting; she hurried over to the door and opened it…

Her face fell when she realized it wasn't who she'd been hoping it would be. It was just Wendy.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Cassidy snapped, glaring at her ex-friend.

Wendy blinked, wondering what she'd done wrong. Maybe Cassidy was just in a bad mood, she _did_ get awfully snappy sometimes. "I came to check you were okay, I haven't seen you around for a few days and I was kind of worried. Can I come in?"

"No, you can't come in! In fact, I'd rather never speak to you again!"

Wendy frowned. "Why are you being like that?"

"You made Butch _hate_ me and he's disappeared! What the hell did you _say_ to him?" Cassidy questioned furiously.

"I just gave him a good talking to, I told him what you told me and told him that he was a disgrace and he should pick on someone his own size."

Cassidy's face fell forward into her hands, a groan of despair escaping her mouth. "I _told_ you, I_ told_ you that I'd made that up, but would you listen? No. You've fucked up the best relationship I ever had! Call yourself a friend?" she scowled, feeling her eyes filling with tears and rubbing at them urgently so as not to cry in front of Wendy.

"Wait…are you serious?" Wendy said, her jaw dropping. "You weren't just covering for him because you were scared?"

"No!"

"Oh, god…oops."

"_Oops_? That's an understatement, do you have any idea what you've _done_?" Cassidy snapped, shaking her head at Wendy and attempting to close the door, but Wendy put her foot in the way to stop her.

"I am _so _sorry, Cassidy. I thought you were covering up for him, I just wanted to help because I've been in that kind of situation," she said desperately.

"You _really_ think Butch would _ever_ hurt _me_? God, _I'm_ the one who hurts _him_! Maybe not physically, but emotionally. You jump to conclusions way too often Wendy, it's ridiculous," Cassidy was still scowling at Wendy, though secretly she wanted to have a good old cry on her shoulder. She needed a friend right now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Wendy mumbled, feeling terrible.

"No," Cassidy snapped, "No you shouldn't."

"Um. Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay the hell out of my sight."

Wendy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Cassidy. "No need to be childish."

"How is it _childish_? You've ruined everything, Wendy!" she cried furiously.

"No I haven't," Wendy replied, "You have. You're the one who told me Butch hit you; therefore it's your fault if he walked out on you. Not mine."

Cassidy paused. She knew on some levels Wendy was right. It was her own fault for telling that lie in the first place, just because she wanted to cover up for Giovanni. And that hadn't been the only reason Butch walked out, it was clearly also down to the way she treated him.

"Why do I mess up all my relationships?" she suddenly said quietly, tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, Cassidy," Wendy said gently, she gave her a small smile and outstretched her arms in front of her. Cassidy tried to blink the tears away but she couldn't help it, so she fell into her friends arms and wept. "You must be really upset," Wendy remarked softly, "You never cry. Come on, let's go inside." She and Cassidy stepped into the room, Wendy shut the door behind them and Cassidy went and sat at the edge of her bed, still sniffling. Wendy fetched a hank of tissues from the bathroom before she came and sat next to Cassidy, handing her the tissues. She took them gratefully and blew her nose.

"Don't worry, Cassidy, he'll come back," Wendy assured her.

"No, he _won't_! He's never left me before."

"But he wouldn't just leave Team Rocket for good, would he?"

Cassidy stopped sobbing. Butch took pride in his job at Team Rocket; he _wouldn't_ just give it up purely to be away from her. "Well…no…but if he comes back he's never going to speak to me again. I know it."

"He's probably just in a huff with you. He'll come back, and he'll sulk for a while, you know what men are like," Wendy smiled, passing Cassidy another tissue. "But he'll come around at some point."

"How would you know, Wendy? You don't know Butch."

"You've told me plenty about him. Gosh, he's practically all you ever talk about," she replied, chuckling.

Cassidy nodded. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"It'll all be ok," Wendy smiled for a moment, but then frowned. "But Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"If Butch didn't give you those bruises…who did?"

Cassidy felt her heart pounding. Giovanni's dark warning repeated itself in her mind.

_If you dare breathe so much as a word about this to anyone, I'll put you through more pain than you can possibly imagine, and that's a promise._

"I…they were from a mission, Officer Jenny was pissed off with me, so she hit me," she blurted out, seeing this as a safe option to go with, even if it seemed a little unlikely.

"See now why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Wendy sighed.

Cassidy shrugged. "Does it matter anymore?"

"Not to me it doesn't. _You're_ the one who's all upset," Wendy pointed out. "Anyway, the other reason I came here was because Giovanni sent me, he wants you in his office asap. It sounded pretty important so you shouldn't keep him waiting. If I were you I'd get your uniform on and go to see him, he's not in the best of moods today, you know what he said to me before? He said…"

Wendy's voice was drowned out by Cassidy's thoughts. Like hundreds of tiny panic alarms going off in her head. What did he _want_ with her? She didn't need to ask herself that question. She knew _exactly _what he wanted.

"- and so I was pretty peeved by this point, so I decided maybe I should just not make the call, until he asked politely, but _then_ I realized-"

"Wendy, shut up, please," Cassidy snapped.

"What's the matter _now_?" Wendy groaned, before standing up. "Listen, save it, I gotta get back to work. Sorry about the Butch situation and everything, but I'm sure it'll work out," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Fine. Go," Cassidy muttered, displeased at this insensitiveness. "Don't worry about me. It's not like I'm completely depressed and alone right now."

Wendy ignored this and flashed her a smile. "See ya later!" she said breezily, before leaving the room.

Cassidy stayed sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes, a frown on her face as she stared down at the carpet. After a long, contemplative silence, she stood up and walked reluctantly over to the wardrobe to get out her uniform, which was hung lopsidedly on a coat hanger.

Parts of her were still sore from the last time she'd visited Giovanni, and she winced slightly as she looked at the worst bruise on her chest. She got dressed nonetheless, even putting effort in with her make-up. She may have been miserable, but she was _not_ planning on becoming lazy with her appearance any time soon.

When she'd done her usual hair and make-up routine and slipped into her gloves and boots, she checked herself in the dressing table mirror. She looked like her usual self, apart from the dark circles under her eyes from recent sleepless nights.

Now she was going to face the boss. And this time, she wasn't going to let him so much as touch her.

When the doors of Giovanni's office slid open, Cassidy held her head high and strode into the room like she hadn't a care in the world, despite the fact that she was trembling and felt sick. The doors, as usual, closed behind her, with an intimidating air of conclusiveness.

Cassidy crushed the worries to the back of her mind and stood up straight and indifferent in front of the boss's desk. He was glaring at her with his cold eyes, a slight smirk upon his lips. Maybe he knew what she was trying to do. Or maybe he was just trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Either way, she desperately wanted to avert her eyes away from him, but she couldn't. She couldn't show fear this time.

"You wanted to see me, boss," she spoke up briskly, trying to act confident, and like nothing had happened the last time she'd been in this room.

"I did," Giovanni replied, in a low tone that was calm yet intimidating. "And I think you know why," he stood up, already reaching up to remove his tie. Cassidy took a deep breath, he was walking towards her now, looking at her as if he knew what she was about to say, almost as if he found it amusing.

"Yes, I know why, and it's not happening," she said boldly, staring straight up at the orange-clad monster as he stopped in front of her. "You dare even _touch_ me, and I'm gonna-"

She was cut off as a fist of iron crashed into her nose, causing her to reel back, tears stinging her eyes. She cupped her hands over her now bleeding nose, and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears coming out. She was then grabbed by the front of her dress as Giovanni drew her towards him forcefully.

"Let me go, please let me go," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. He was holding her tightly by her upper arms, seething with anger, glaring at her with repugnance.

The whites of her eyes were growing with every passing moment. His face was so close she could feel his hot breath tickling her cheek.

"You won't _ever_ tell me what to do again," the man hissed in her face, taking pleasure in her tears. "Do you _understand_?"

Cassidy nodded rapidly, keeping her eyes averted downwards. There was a few more seconds where he just stared at her menacingly, breathing heavily through his nose. But then he suddenly released her from his grip, dropping her like she was on fire.

Cassidy took an uneasy step backwards, staring at him. She was free. Was this guilt? What happened? Did it matter? He'd let her go.

She only realized the real reason he'd let her go when she heard someone speak from behind.

"Boss?"

Cassidy turned around. It was Domino, standing there looking a little uncertain of the situation she had, or hadn't, just seen.

No wonder Giovanni had let go.

"Yes, Domino, come in," he replied briskly, sitting back in his chair, with an expert poker face. "Cassidy, you may leave now."

Cassidy felt relief. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and stumbled forward, past Domino, whose eyes were following her. Feeling self-conscious, Cassidy stayed looking downwards to avoid the hateful glare directed at her, and left the office.

The doors clicked closed. With a quiet sigh of relief Cassidy set off down the corridor.

It was lucky that Domino came into the office when she did. A minute longer and Cassidy was sure Giovanni would have hurt her even more, or violated her again. Her hands were still trembling with fear; she crossed her arms tightly across her chest so that people wouldn't notice. Her nose was aching horribly, but luckily it seemed to have stopped bleeding. There was only one thought stuck in Cassidy's mind; Giovanni, towering over her with that dark, menacing look on his face. She knew she'd probably have to face that situation again at some point. Now he'd started, she doubted he'd ever stop. In fact, with the stories and rumors she'd heard about the way he treated his female agents, it seemed, surprisingly, like he was almost going _easy_ on her. Easy by his standards, anyway.

Cassidy was almost back to her room now. Oddly, her vision was blurring every few seconds. She ignored it and carried on walking, but then her head felt like it was spinning. She felt woozy, like she was about to fall. She backed up against the nearest wall and leaned on it, bringing a hand to her forehead. Her vision was getting blurrier by the second, and after a short moment, everything went black…


	12. Awake

Cassidy's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision blurred for a few seconds before it gradually began to focus. She was lying flat on the floor of the corridor outside her room, staring up at the ceiling. After a disorientated moment she let her eyes drift to her left, where someone, a certain green-haired someone, was crouched down beside her looking concerned.

"Cassidy?"

At the sound of his voice, she smiled. "Butch," she said weakly. "What...happened?"

"I don't know. I was coming back to our room and I found you lying here out cold," Butch replied, staring at her. "Did you faint or something?"

"I think so," she mumbled. She hauled herself upright, still feeling slightly lightheaded and dizzy. She rubbed her forehead for a few seconds and then looked back at a bemused Butch. "I think I'm ok."

"C'mon, then, get up," Butch said, before putting an arm around her supportively and helping her up from the floor. Cassidy loved the feel of his arm around her again, warm and protective. Did this mean he had forgiven her? She wavered a little when she stood upright, but luckily Butch still had his arm around her, supporting her.

"Thank you," she mumbled awkwardly, regaining her nonchalance and tossing her strawberry-blonde hair back.

"Ok."

Cassidy averted her eyes for a second, not knowing what to say to him. He was looking awkward, staring down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. She was secretly ecstatic that he was back, she had to try hard to stop herself from smiling and giving him a big hug, as she sensed that probably wouldn't be a good idea considering he wasn't even looking her in the eye. "Where did you go?" Cassidy questioned after a silent moment.

"Some motel nearby. I had to be away from you for a while."

Cassidy swallowed nervously. The guilt that had only just been starting to disappear, all came flooding back. "I'm so sorry, Butch." It suddenly dawned on her that the word 'sorry' hadn't escaped her lips on the night of the argument. This made her feel worse. She had been far too wrapped up in making up more lies and excuses that she'd completely forgotten to say the word that mattered the most. Although 'sorry' was probably meaningless to Butch now.

Butch looked at her, though he could only look her in the eye for a few seconds. He'd been furious at her these past few days. He'd wanted to stay away from her for longer, _really _make her worry and feel bad. But he couldn't do it. He _wanted_ to stay mad at her, she deserved it after what she'd done, and the rest. But staying away from her just made him feel sorry for himself and miss her. He was angry at himself for always being so weak-willed whenever it came to Cassidy. It was no _wonder _she treated him how she did.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I haven't stopped thinking about you these past few days," Cassidy said quietly. "I was worried you weren't coming back."

Butch stayed silent for a moment. "Why'd you do it, Cass?" he finally said feebly, giving her an unintentional hurt look.

There were so many lies and fake reasons to give rushing around Cassidy's mind that she panicked a little. "I don't know," she blurted out suddenly. "I honestly don't know. I guess I wanted attention. I've been feeling really down recently, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have," she swallowed, and looked away from him before she carried on speaking, hating herself. "And you...um...it's like, I wanted attention because you've kind of been neglecting me recently." She felt like kicking herself for saying this. Of course he hadn't been neglecting her, quite the opposite. But at least if she made him think he was in the wrong she could justify herself.

Butch blinked. "I haven't, have I?"

Cassidy nodded reluctantly. "Or maybe it's just me. But I've been feeling so alone. So that's why I told Wendy that lie, I knew it would at least gain me _some_ attention from you, good or bad. But it was stupid, I shouldn't have done it."

Butch narrowed his eyes at her. Was she _lying_ again? It was hard to tell. She looked so innocent and hopeful that he was willing to believe her either way. He hadn't realized he'd been _neglecting_ her though. He was always giving her attention, half the time she seemed like she didn't _want _it. "I don't think that's exactly true."

Cassidy felt her heart sink. She was so sure he was going to believe her. Maybe he was finally starting to be able to notice when she was lying. She did it often enough. "Maybe it's just me then," she replied. "Please, can we just forget this whole thing?"

Butch glanced at her wearily. She knew the way she looked at him with those stunning violet eyes was enough to make him forgive her. '_Stupid gorgeous eyes...'_ he thought, looking away from her. "Ok," he finally said. "But Cassidy, next time you have a problem, will ya just _tell _me instead of making up lies and hiding it from me?"

Half of Cassidy wished he wouldn't be so gullible, she didn't _deserve_ to be believed or forgiven. The other half was relieved that he _had_ believed her. "Of course," she said, even though she was knowingly lying and hiding things from him right that very moment.

"Good, and maybe quit being grouchy with me too."

"I will, darling, things will be different from now on, I promise," Cassidy replied. She paused. "Can I have a hug, then?"

Butch gave her a feeble smile and outstretched his arms, Cassidy collapsed into his hug, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head tightly against his chest.

"Hey, _blondie_!"

Cassidy and Butch's arms dropped to their sides and they both parted quickly, turning to their right to see Domino storming down the corridor looking furious. Cassidy's heart began beating a little faster and her breathing increased as she remembered the incident at Giovanni's office earlier. Domino had walked in on what was happening.

Domino stopped in front of them, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "I've got a bone to pick with _you_, Cassidy."

"Oh," Cassidy mumbled, before turning back to Butch. "Butch, will you wait in our room for me, hon?" she said, trying hard to sound carefree and breezy as she gave Domino a warning glare.

"Why?" Butch narrowed his eyes, looking from Domino to Cassidy. "What's going on?"

"Oh, of _course_ you wouldn't want him to know, would you, Cassidy!" Domino gasped, a smirk appearing on her face. "All the more reason for me to tell him."

"What?"

"Butch, just go away for a minute, please? I'll be five minutes, I just need to sort something out with Domino," Cassidy said desperately.

"But why-"

"Butch! Just _go _in our freakin room!" she snapped.

Butch stared at her blankly as if she'd just slapped him in the face. "Aw, ya know what, I give up!" he snapped, before aggressively shoving through Cassidy and Domino and storming off down the corridor.

"For god's _sake_, Butch!" Cassidy yelled after him, but he ignored her and carried on walking. She turned back to Domino with a look of despair. "See what you made me _do_!" she hissed.

"Never mind that, you slut, stay _away_ from Giovanni! He doesn't want _you_! He's using you, _I'm _the only woman he loves, so just back off!"

Cassidy snorted, though her heart was hammering. Domino must have gotten the wrong idea when she walked into the office earlier, and it was obvious by the way she was talking she was possesive over Giovanni. Being his right hand woman and top elite officer had obviously, somehow, deluded her into thinking she was something 'special' to him, even though that probably wasn't the case. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"I saw you two in his office. he was holding you, and then when I came in he dropped you like a hot potato," Domino sneered. "I don't know what he'd see in _you_ anyway, not when he's got me."

"Ok, hold it right there, Domino. You've got totally the wrong idea! There's nothing going on between me and Giovanni, for god's sake, I wouldn't even _think _about doing anything with him, he's my _boss_! The truth is, he wasn't 'holding' me in the way you make out, he was angry at me because Butch and I failed a mission, so he was making sure I knew who was boss," Cassidy insisted, forcing herself to stay calm and composed. Clearly she could be a first-class liar when she needed to, especially in situations where she had to get herself out of trouble.

Domino narrowed her eyes, secretly feeling a little foolish for believing that her precious Giovanni would have anything to do with Cassidy in the first place. "Yeah...well, you just make sure it stays that way, understand?"

"A-ha."

Domino gave her one last look of disgust, before turning on her heel and flouncing off, her blonde curls bobbing with each step. Cassidy let out a breath of relief as she watched her walk away, then she remembered Butch had stormed off, so she made her way down the corridor, almost running. She hurried down two more corridors, hoping to catch up with Butch- which she did, but not in the way she hoped. He was standing at the side of the corridor, chatting to a very familiar red-head. Cassidy stopped, and her face fell. What was he doing talking to _Jessie_ of all people?

"What the hell are you _doing_?" she snapped suddenly, storming up to Butch and Jessie, and giving them both looks of disgust, feeling awfully jealous. They both looked a little taken aback.

"We were just t-"

"I don't believe you, Butch! You have the nerve to storm off on me because you can't control your freakin temper, and now you're talking to _this_ bitch?"

"Don't make out like I'm doing something wrong! You told me to go away, so I did! And for your information, I don't belong to you, I can talk to whoever the hell I want!" Butch replied furiously.

"So why _her_? Also, I didn't tell you to go away, _idiot_, I told you to go in our room, but noooo, _you'd_ rather have a temper tantrum like a fucking three year old and go walk off and cry about it!"

"Y'know what, I shouldn't have even bothered coming back!"

"Oh _here_ we go!"

"What's _that_ s'posed to mean?"

Jessie watched awkwardly as the couple spouted insults at one another, until she had finally heard enough. "Ok, ok, shut up!" she snapped. Butch and Cassidy turned and looked at her blankly. "You're like a married couple, for goodness sake. Look, _blondie_, for your information, Biff was only telling me that he was really pissed off and upset because apparently you're treating him like dirt, all I was doing was offering advice!"

Cassidy felt hugely relieved but also even worse, now that she knew Butch thought she was treating him like dirt, though he was overreacting slightly...wasn't he? And it was nowhere near an excuse to talk to Jessie. "And what advice was that, then, _Jessica_?" she sneered, crossing her arms.

"I told him to leave you!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Take a look in the mirror!"

Butch sighed in annoyance. There had been so many of these petty arguments between Jessie and Cassidy, that it had gotten to the point where they were always using practically the same old comeback and insults every single time. He wasn't a fan of Jessie, by far, in fact he thought she was bitter with jealousy over Cassidy- but he still thought the two girls should stop their childish fighting and leave each other alone. He began to walk away without giving either a second glance.

Cassidy noticed immediately and raised a manicured middle finger at Jessie before hurrying after Butch. "Don't just walk away like that! God, what's gotten _into_ you today?" she snapped as she caught up to him.

"What's gotten into me? What has gotten in to _me_? What's gotten into _you _is what I wanna know! I thought you'd at _least_ have the decency to be civil to me after what _you _did, but you can't even go five _minutes_ without being a bitch to me!"

Cassidy realized he was right. "It's not intentional, hon," she said gently.

"Well, when's it gonna stop? There's only so much a guy can take and if you carry on like this I..." his voice trailed off before he finished his sentence.

Cassidy stared at him impatiently. "What?"

"Well, like I said, there's only so much I can take, I...I don't wanna be in a relationship where I'm always being snapped at..."

"You want to break up with me?" Cassidy blurted out, feeling her heart tearing in two. Just the thought of Butch leaving her was enough to send her into depressed mode. Not to mention she'd never been dumped in her life, so it would be horrible to be dumped by the only person she'd ever loved.

"Did those words ever leave my mouth?" Butch snapped, giving Cassidy a taste of her own medicine. "No I don't wanna break up with you, I love you to pieces, and I think you know that. But don't _push_ it, ok, Cass?" he said, the snappiness gradually disappearing from his voice.

Cassidy didn't reply due to that choked up feeling she always got when she was near to tears, a lump in her throat. She felt horrible. She'd never really experienced the feeling of 'guilt' before in her life. She often found it pleasantly satisfying being cruel to people and making others unhappy, she could clearly remember how she used to be in Training Academy- she had her little cliche of bitches, and everyone else she bullied and taunted, _deliberately_ making them hate her because she got a kick out of being 'the most spiteful bitch in the academy'. But _now_, she felt the guilt was overwhelming. She was hiding things from Butch, lying to him and being snappy with him for no real reason, so much so that he had considered breaking up with her.

When they got back into their room she sat at the top end of the bed, staying completely silent, afraid of what she might say if she opened her mouth. She didn't seem to be able to control her cruelness and belittling remarks, maybe it was just best if she didn't speak at all.

Butch stood in the center of the room awkwardly, his eyes falling on Cassidy, who appeared to be either ignoring him or waiting for the right moment to yell at him. Butch shrugged and sat at the end of the bed with his back to her. He wasn't going to speak up. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed to annoy her, so what was the point? He wished it could go back to the days when they were like best friends, when they shared a bond that was really something special.

Cassidy figured Butch was ignoring her, which meant he was mad at her. That lump in her throat wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and before she knew it a tear was rolling down her cheek. Then another, and another...

Things were just so hard. The Giovanni situation and how she had to lie to Butch about it, how the incident that had happened with the fire at the barn wouldn't stop repeating itself in her mind, how she was pushing Butch away unintentionally. It was all too much. She sniffed, a little too loudly.

"Cassidy?"

Cassidy sniffed again, it seemed she couldn't stop now that she'd started.

Butch looked at her for a moment, seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then he felt bad and moved up the bed to sit next to her. She looked at him through tearful eyes. "I'm fine, carry on ignoring me," she mumbled, before she started sobbing, feeling like a fool for crying in the first place.

The loud sobs took Butch a little by surprise, and he hoped he wasn't the reason she was upset. He put an arm around her, looking at her sympathetically. "Hey, don't cry, Cass," he said gently, bringing a hand up to her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"I hate arguing with you," Cassidy sniffed, looking at him. "I was lost without you when you left."

"I was lost without you too. That's why I came back," Butch said softly, as soft as his voice would go, anyway. He wiped away another of her tears. "Listen, babe, forget what I said about us breaking up. Whatever stupid arguments we have, it doesn't matter to me, 'cause _you're_ worth it. Who said relationships were easy, huh?"

The corners of Cassidy's lips upturned, she secretly felt so warm inside, so happy that he felt that way. She grinned. "Pft. What a corny little speech that was."

"Well I _tried_!" Butch smiled and pulled her closer, knowing that she was joking.

"I love you, you know that, Hutch?" Cassidy said gently as she looked up at him, cuddling up to him and resting one hand on his chest.

"Butch knows that, but Hutch doesn't."

"Dope," Cassidy smirked.

"C'mere, Cass," Butch said softly, taking hold of her chin with one hand and gently lifting her face a little before leaning inwards. Cassidy twined her slim arms around his neck as their lips touched lovingly. Their kissing gradually got more passionate, and before they knew it they were caught up in the moment. Cassidy pulled off her short dress over her head, making her golden-blonde hair a little disheveled, and revealing black lace underwear. Butch took no hesitation in ripping off his black Rocket shirt, and everything else. He reached around Cassidy's back to unhook her bra, blushing a little when he still hadn't managed to unhook it after what seemed like a lifetime. Cassidy pushed his hand down and unhooked it herself in a matter of seconds, then she bit her lip, and gave him a little smirk as she shook the thin black straps off her shoulders...

* * *

**Oh dear god I hope that didn't sound awkward...I didn't want to go into the graphic details and scar you reader for life, so I just INSINUATED that they, y'know. I don't know if I was too descriptive or not lol. I had the worst writers block ever for a while, so I am SO sorry I didn't update for so long. Oak-ay! Review people!**


	13. Playfights and Apologies

**This chapters quite short and pointless, but also quite cute and nothing bad happens! I felt like I had to give Cassidy a break because bad stuff keeps happening to her, and I needed her to be nice to Butch for a while too, instead of always snapping at him xD Review! So yeah, ANOTHER filler chapter!**

* * *

Cassidy's closed eyelids tingled with warmth, she opened them lazily, a bright shaft of sun streamed through the window onto the bed, hurting her eyes. It was well past the hour and time to get up, but Cassidy decided to burrow under the covers again, willing herself back to sleep in the warm, dark space and holding onto the night for as long as possible. The illusion dissolved just as she was slipping back to sleep, when Butch wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear "Wake up, babycakes."

Cassidy couldn't help her lips forming a smile as his breath tickled her ear and she opened her eyes, leaning over to look at him as she yawned softly. It felt great waking up next to him again, so warm and snug. It suddenly occurred to her that she wasn't in her usual foul mood she was frequently in from the moment she woke up. "You know what? That was the best nights sleep I've had in a _long_ time."

"Of all the things we did last night, 'sleep' is really the one worth commenting on?" Butch said, winking at her.

Cassidy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Mhm, it was pretty much a good night in general, wasn't it?"

"Maybe we should make tonight even better..."

"Oh, you should be so lucky," Cassidy said teasingly as she slid out of bed, reaching for her black silk dressing gown hanging on the hook of the bathroom door. She slipped it on and tied the thin silk belt around her waist, smiling. This was the first morning in a long time that she'd actually woken up happy, and it felt...nice.

Butch smiled and lay back on the pillow, watching her as she crossed the room to sit at the dressing table, before she began brushing her long golden mane of hair, which shone beautifully in the morning sunlight. The fact that she'd visibly woken up in a good mood was pleasing to know, since she rarely _did_ anymore. Contented, Butch turned over and closed his eyes to have a few more minutes sleep.

Cassidy saw him re-dozing off through the mirror and smirked as she put down her hairbrush and made her way back to the bed, sneakily grabbing her pillow before she whacked him with it, giggling. "Hey, lazy, you're not going back to sleep, _are_ ya?" she cooed in his ear, seeing a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Butch chuckled and pried the pillow away from her, eyes still closed. "Five more minutes."

"Nah-ah, I won't let you," Cassidy said, climbing on top of him and pummeling him playfully. Butch laughed at this, delighted that she was showing her 'immature' side for once, and he opened his eyes, grabbing her by the wrists gently and pulling her downwards so they were nose to nose. He kissed her on the nose and then smiled at her. Cassidy grinned. "Oh no you don't, you can't win _me_ over with that charming smile. Ha!" she locked her hands into his his and playfully started wrestling him, much to his amusement.

"Is that so, missy?" Butch said. He smirked, pushing her upwards with minimum effort and then playfully trying to knock her off. She went along with it, falling off the bed and dragging him down with her. He landed on top of her and she squealed in between fits of laughter as he sat upright on her, trapping her. "Get off me! You weigh a _tonne_, I'm gonna die!" she spluttered.

Butch just laughed at her, crossing his arms. "I'll get up if _you_ admit defeat," he smiled, tickling her under the chin with one finger.

She squirmed, squealing until he stopped. "I - _never_ - admit defeat!" she said, groaning, but still giggling uncontrollably as she tried to move herself up from under Butch.

"Heh, looks like you're stuck then, little miss 'I-always-win'!"

Cassidy's laughter broke off with a _huge_, open-mouthed sneeze and she reached up to put her hands over her nose and mouth, a second too late. Butch was sprayed with saliva.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, wiping his face with the back of his arm.

Cassidy laughed triumphantly, proud of herself. "That's what you get, wise guy."

"Yeah, that sure showed me," Butch said sarcastically, laughing at her pretend pout.

"Are you gonna get off me or what?" she said as she tried in vain to keep a straight face, glaring at him jokingly.

"Nope. You're stuck here forever."

"Well then if that's how it is...maybe I'll just poke you till you move!" Cassidy grinned.

"Boy oh boy, you sure know how to put up a fight, dontcha, Cassie?" Butch said, chuckling. Cassidy scoffed, and gave him several hard prods in the chest. Butch took hold of her by the wrists. "Ok, and _now_ what're ya gonna do?"

Cassidy stared at him, trying to stop herself from giggling. "You are such a jerk!" she whined after a moment trying to writhe her wrists out of his grip.

"Awww, sweetcakes. You just can't win can ya?" Butch grinned at her jokey sulking expression. "Alright, I'll let you win this once." He rolled over onto his side so he was on the floor next to her.

Cassidy shook her head at him, smiling. "I'm so gonna get you for that when you least expect it."

Butch let out a sigh and turned his head to look at her with a smirk. "Y'know, we really need to grow up."

Cassidy smiled, leaning up on one elbow and running her pointy, manicured fingers through Butch's soft teal hair. "Imagine if any of the other Rockets knew how we act when we're alone. I doubt we'd be the most 'respected' agents anymore!"

"You got that right," Butch said with a small chuckle, he looked at her. She smiled at him. "How come you're not like this more often?" he asked gently.

Cassidy shrugged, ruffling the back of her own hair and standing up. "I don't know," she said as she walked over to the set of drawers to find her uniform. "Stress just gets to me sometimes."

"You know you can always talk to me if something's up," Butch said as he pulled himself up off the floor and brushed the dust off himself.

"Of course," Cassidy smiled, dropping her dressing gown with flawless confidence to reveal only her underwear, but only for a few seconds, before she pulled on her dress, hitching it down a little at the bottom. "But there's some things...you just wouldn't understand."

Butch started to get dressed himself, after picking up his crumpled heap on clothes off the dressing table chair. "What, I'm too dumb?" he said jokingly, putting his Rocket shirt on back to front without realizing.

Cassidy noticed this and smirked as she zipped up her boots, wondering how long he'd go without noticing if she didn't point it out. "No, you're not dumb at _all, _hon..."

"I actually have a pretty high IQ, remember when we had to do those intelligence tests before we became agents? _I_ got nearly the highest score," he bragged proudly.

"Oh, you are _such_ a show off sometimes, you," Cassidy snorted. "By the _way_, being dumb doesn't necessarily depend on how intelligent you are. It can also be based on general clumsiness," she said, heading over to the dressing table to do her make-up. "Ahem, like putting your clothes on back to front," she added under her breath, too quietly for him to hear.

"Like _you_," Butch teased, "You're always saying dopey stuff, blondie. Heh, remember when you used to think Sinnoh was a _town_?"

"Uh, yeah, that was like, back in training academy!" Cassidy scoffed.

Butch finished getting dressed, pulling his gloves and boots on last, and then stood behind Cassidy at the mirror where she was carefully applying mascara to her already long, black eyelashes, her mouth slightly open with concentration.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Butch commented, smiling at her in the mirror.

"Yup, I know that," she replied distractedly.

Butch smiled at her admiringly for a moment longer until he noticed something a little different about himself, thought he couldn't quite work out what. He squinted at himself in the mirror. "Hey..." he said, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looked down at his front. "Where'd the R on my shirt go?" Cassidy struggled to keep a straight face as he pondered over how the R had miraculously disappeared. He caught her giggling, which he couldn't help but chuckle at even though he was still perplexed. "Cass, what'd you do with it?" he tittered confusedly, thinking she'd done something like swapped his shirt for someone elses as a prank.

"Try your _back_, 'genius'," Cassidy replied, sitting back and rolling her perfectly outlined eyes.

"Huh?" Butch stared at her in confusion for a moment, but then did his best to look at his back, where the R was. He laughed at his own stupidity, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, man, I am dumb, aren't I?" he said sheepishly, pulling his shirt off and putting it on the right way around.

"Told ya," Cassidy grinned, applying her cherry lip gloss and then smacking her lips together to blend it. "Right, shall we go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Butch smiled.

* * *

Cassidy slapped Butch's hand away as he attempted to take another grape out of her bowl. "Quit it," she warned playfully, pointing a stern finger at him.

"Aw. But I finished all mine," Butch said, pouting at her. She stuck her pointy tongue out at him before dropping another grape into her mouth.

"You're mean."

"It's not _my_ fault you scoff all your food down in a matter of seconds," Cassidy said, laughing at his expression.

"I don't always, y'know! Just, uh, all that playfighting worked up an appetite."

"Yeah, the playfighting that _I_ won," Cassidy grinned.

"The playfighting that I _let_ you win."

"You only let me win, because I let you let me win."

Butch snorted. "That makes no sense!"

"Only to you, dummy," Cassidy smirked, glancing around the cafeteria aimlessly to see if there was anything interesting she could spy. Unfortunately, Wendy was passing their table at that moment and she noticed Cassidy, so she stopped by the table. She looked a little surprised when she saw Cassidy was back with Butch, but she put on a nervous smile. "Hey!"

Butch sneered and looked down, suddenly 'interested' in the surface of the table. "Hey," Cassidy said briskly, studying her nails.

Wendy pondered awkwardly and there was a long silence. "So you came back, Butch..." she mumbled.

Butch glanced at her. "No, I'm not actually here, I'm an illusion," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cassidy pressed her lips together, tapping her fingers on the table awkwardly. She still didn't know _exactly_ what Wendy had said to Butch, and she certainly didn't know that she'd slapped him in the face and yelled at him in front of people, but it was clear that there was some tension between the two, not that they had ever been close in the first place. "Well, he had no reason to stay away. He didn't do anything wrong, Wendy, like I said," Cassidy said bluntly.

"I know..." Wendy muttered, staring down at the ground guiltily.

Butch rolled his eyes in frustration, glaring at her. "Well, don't you think you owe me an apology?" he snapped.

Wendy nodded, chewing her lip nervously. Cassidy and Butch were both staring at her, clearly she had no choice but to apologize, and in any case she'd been feeling a little bad about the situation anyway. "Yes, I'm sorry, Butch."

"Apology _not_ accepted."

Wendy opened her mouth and looked at him indignantly. "What's the point in asking for an apology if you're just going to reject it!"

Butch shrugged, giving Cassidy, who rolled her eyes, a quick smirk. "Hey, there's no rules that say I have to accept your apology."

"Ugh, fine, have it your way, jerk," Wendy snapped, turning to Cassidy. "Cassidy, coming to the gym with me?"

The blonde shook her head. "Wait a sec, Wendy. Butch doesn't mean to be a jerk," she assured her. It was going to be such a drag if her boyfriend and one of her best friends started hating each other, so it looked like she had to be the mature one and sort the situation out. She could tell Butch was just being stubborn for the sake of it, and Wendy was just as bad.

"Ahem, I think I'll be the judge of that, Cass," Butch said, turning back to Wendy with a fake smile. "Trust me, I _mean_ to be a jerk."

"Well you do a good job of it, douche bag."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Fucking _arrogant_ asshole."

"Stop it!" Cassidy snapped, feeling like the parent of two bickering little children. "You're both being ridiculous, just shake hands and agree that this whole thing was a stupid misunderstanding. God, if anyone's to blame it's _me_!"

She spoke in such a firm tone that Butch and Wendy stopped insulting each other, realizing how immature they were both acting. Butch could see Cassidy was giving him the 'I mean it' look, so he turned to Wendy wearily. "Alright. I accept your apology," he said reluctantly.

Wendy gave a small smile. "Thanks. And I meant it, by the way."

Cassidy sat back in her seat smiling, positively pleased with herself. "I'm quite the convincer, aren't I?" she smirked.


	14. Sprained

**AN: This chapter is two months later as I needed the time to pass for something big that's going to happen soon. So I wrote a little summary about what's been going on for Cassidy, before I put any dialogue. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. By the way, thanks for the reviews so far, people! ^_^**

_

* * *

_

Cassidy peered out of the dorm-room window, deep in thought. It was only five pm, but being late October, it was already dark out. Breathing out gently, Cassidy saw her breath cause a little mist on the window in front of her. She was waiting for Butch to come back from having a cigarette, then they had to go out in this freezing cold for a mission that had recently been assigned.

The past two months had flown by surprisingly fast, in Cassidy's opinion anyway. Nothing much had changed or happened, Giovanni had left her alone, and the one time he did call her to his office it was with Butch and work related. Cassidy wasn't sure whether he'd maybe found a new female Rocket to abuse. Maybe he didn't want her anymore. But there was no way she could be too sure. She still remained wary, and she still shuddered at the memories of the things he had done to her. Over the past few months, things had been pretty perfect between herself and Butch, too. There were barely any arguments, even Cassidy had been being sweet...up until most recently, she couldn't quite figure out why, but just lately she hadn't been able to stop herself from coming out with mean remarks- "Leave me alone for once!" or "Shut the _hell_ up, raspy." or "Get out of my face." -for no real reason at all.

Maybe it was because there was a problem playing on her mind. Something she didn't even want to acknowledge, although she knew she would have to at some point. It wasn't going to go away, not if it was what she thought it was. Yet she convinced herself it was nothing to worry about. She couldn't help but worry though, not when she was lying in bed at night wide awake, the same thoughts circling her mind over and over and over...

"Ugh, man, it's freezing out there."

Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts and turned around from looking out the window when she heard Butch's voice and the door closing. "So I see," she said, Butch's nose and cheeks were, cutely, a little red from the cold. "Ugh, the boss is a jerk for sending us out to work in this weather. I wish we didn't have to go."

"You and me both, babe. But we gotta, so we may as well suck it up," Butch replied, hovering by the door and waiting for Cassidy to move away from the window. "C'mon, it won't take long."

Cassidy sighed wearily. He was right, it probably wouldn't take long. All they had to do was break into a Pokemon collectors house in a forest and take their Espeon. But still, Cassidy had been tired all _day_. "Ok. Let's get going."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Cassidy and Butch started walking through the forest, branches and leaves crackling under their feet. If they were to look back they would see no visible light, it was so dark in the forest that it was indiscernible where the trees ended in the sky and where the sky itself began. Completely black. The air was icy cold, so cold that they could see their breath in front of their faces as they breathed out.

Cassidy wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "It's so _cold_," she uttered. "Wheres the map? I've got a feeling we took a wrong turn around... five minutes ago."

"What?" Butch groaned, "Why didn't you mention it at the time?"

Cassidy shrugged, kicking the leaves in front of her. "Because, I wasn't sure. Where's the map?"

"I uh, forgot to bring it," Butch mumbled.

Cassidy frowned and gave him a shove, even though it was partly her responsibility to bring a map too. "Who forgets to bring a map to a dark forest at night, moron?"

"Both of us, obviously," Butch replied wearily. Despite the fact that she was insulting his intelligence and quite frankly being a bitch, he chose not to get angry at her. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to it now. Her most recent mood swings never ceased to amaze him, today had been one of her worse days.

"No, _you_. God, why are you so dumb?"

"Gee, I dunno. Probably because the stress of being your partner causes loss of brain cells," Butch said with a smirk, proud of his own comeback. It only resulted in a sharp slap on the arm from Cassidy- which hurt all the more because of the cold. They walked in silence for another few minutes, then a soft sigh escaped Cassidy's lips, and despite insulting him just a moment ago, she snugly linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

A little further and they could faintly see a vague yellow glow in the distance. As they got closer it appeared to be the house the were to break into. A fairly small, homely looking cottage with a black slate roof and a smoking chimney, along with the glow of artificial light filtering through the closed, flowery curtains. It looked very appealing and cosy compared to the ice cold forest with only the smell of damp leaves instead of a warm fire. Cassidy unlinked her arm from Butch's and crossed both arms across her chest again. "We'll go round the back, climb in through a window," she decided.

"You don't say. I thought it'd be better if we knocked on the door and asked for permission to rob them," Butch replied sarcastically. Cassidy rolled her eyes and muttered something just as sarcastic about _him_ under her breath. They made their way around the back of the house, treading carefully in the dark. The back window didn't have closed curtains, nor was the light, of the room it led to, on. It was an old, double hung window and Cassidy was able to slide it up from outside. Just perfect for break-ins.

She opened it as carefully as possible so it didn't make a sound. As soon as she stuck her head through she could smell warmth, home cooking and fresh laundry. "I'd kill for a lie down on that bed over there," she said wistfully, faintly making out a double bed at the far end of the room.

"Tough break. You want me to give you a leg up?"

Cassidy turned back to him with a smirk, though it was too dark for him too see her expression. "Well, I think that's best, I'm certainly not giving _you_ one, you fat lummox, I'd probably break my back," she scoffed as he helped her up.

"Hey, you," Butch scowled, "I'm not fat, I'm in perfect shape thank you very much."

"Whatever," Cassidy grunted distractedly as she got one leg through the window.

"Whaddaya mean 'whatever'?"

Cassidy turned her head to glare at him. "Keep your stupid voice _down_!" she hissed.

"You're the one who's talking!"

"_You're_ talking right now!"

"I'm replying to _you_, stop talking and then I will!"

"Why should I? You started it."

"Oh for-... Make sure you're careful going through that window, wouldn't want you to slip and _hurt_ yourself," he said sneeringly, before shoving her from behind through the window a little _too_ vigorously, though he only realized he'd been a tad too rough when she tumbled through and fell down on the other side with a thump.

"Whoops..."

There was a long pause.

"Ouch!" Cassidy finally hissed, rubbing her head where she had bumped it. It felt good to be indoors, especially when it was so warm and nice smelling. But she was furious at Butch, who poked his head through the window to see if she was ok, though he knew what was coming.

"You ok?" he asked.

"You fucking _jerk_!" Cassidy snapped, looking up at him. "How _dare_ you push me, I'm gonna do ten times worse to _you _now!" she hauled herself up from the wooden floor furiously, only to immediately gasp and fall back down again as she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle. She grimaced in agony.

Seeing that she was actually hurt, Butch felt a pang of guilt, despite what she had just said. "Aw man, I'm sorry, Cass. Are you ok?" he said gently, climbing through the window himself with a successful landing, unlike his partner, who was gritting her teeth to tunnel the pain away. He crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, which she slapped away.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me," Cassidy snapped as she pushed him away, attempting to stand again, a little more carefully this time. But once again, pain shot through her ankle and she ended up in a heap on the floor again, burying her head in crossed arms. "I think my ankle's sprained."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Butch said sheepishly, daring to re-put his hand on her shoulder. "We're in the middle of a break-in though, so d'ya think you could maybe get up?"

Cassidy glared at him, her upper lip curling. He clearly didn't give a damn that he'd just shoved her through the window and caused her to hurt herself. All he cared about was the job. Insensitive sprung to mind. "You _insensitive_, heartless-..." she paused. "I _hate_ you."

Butch blinked, and swallowed. He'd become used to Cassidy's moods over the past few weeks, but saying she _hated_ him? Now she'd gone too far. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just annoyed with him because it was his fault she fell through the window. He shouldn't have been so rough. It still hurt his feelings though, horribly. "Hey now, there's no need for that."

"I mean it. Leave me alone."

Butch removed his hand from her shoulder as if she was burning hot. "Fine. If that's what you want. I'll leave you alone, when we get back to HQ. But like I said, we're in the middle of a break-in right now. You can't stay down there."

"Help me up then, jeez, you should have helped me the moment you knew I was hurt, but instead, you smirk and make stupid r-"

Cassidy cut off when there was the sound of a door creaking open, a click of a light switch. The previously dark room was flooded in sudden lightness, and there was a middle aged woman standing by the door, looking worriedly confused at the two people on the floor, who were both looking dumbfounded and staring back at her as there really was no other option. The woman's gaze turned to horror when she saw the red R's on their fronts. She took a step back, her eyebrows knotted together.

"I'll call the police!" she blurted out shakily.

Butch and Cassidy glanced at each other worriedly, but Cassidy's expression soon changed to a sneer and she turned away, leaving Butch to make up an excuse. Which, wouldn't be easy. In any other situation the pair of them would be either out of the window in a flash of light and running back to the van, or, using violence and threats to stop the police being called. But Cassidy couldn't stand, and she was clearly still in pain, so neither was an option.

"Please don't," Butch mumbled, not knowing what else to say. This was pretty embarrassing for him, he would much rather have put up a fight. But without Cassidy standing right by his side, he didn't seem able to.

Cassidy felt her heart thud. It suddenly occurred to her that if the police were called, she and Butch would be put in jail, then the boss would either bail them out or leave them there. If he bailed them out...

"I'm going to get my husband! D-don't you dare move!" the woman said shakily, obviously thinking that the two Rockets were armed.

"Couldn't if I tried," Cassidy muttered as the woman backed out of the room. "I hope you're happy, Butch. You've _really_ messed up this time."

"Feel free to make me feel worse than I already do."

"I'm glad you feel bad, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself," Cassidy said, speaking the words as if she took great pleasure in saying them.

A few seconds later and the woman was back, with her husband, who didn't look particularly threatening, but had a stern look on his face. Cassidy and Butch looked at the man nervously, knowing they were in big trouble whatever they said or did. "Well, well. If it isn't Team Rocket," the man said, a glint in his eyes. "It's been years since I've seen one of those big trademark red R's."

Butch and Cassidy stayed completely silent and tense.

"Shouldn't you be running away? Or pulling out guns?" the man continued curiously.

"We're not armed," Butch mumbled, "And uh, she can't walk, she sprained her ankle."

"All thanks to you," Cassidy added bitterly.

The man shook his head at them, chuckling, his wife, Julie, still by his side looking a little less frightened knowing the thieves weren't armed. "I was never this incompetent when _I_ was a Team Rocket field agent."

Butch and Cassidy stared at him, both surprised that this middle aged, kind looking man could have ever been an agent like them. "We're not incompetent," Cassidy snapped, "Well, _I'm_ not. But as for _raspy _here..." she shot her partner a glare. He looked down embarassedly.

"We should still call the police, John. They're crooks,"Julie muttered. John looked at her.

"I was one of them once," he said quietly, before turning back to Butch and Cassidy. "I'll let you two off the hook."

"Oh, thanks, we appreciate that," Butch replied, he meant it, but couldn't help sounding a little offhanded. Team Rocket were the ones supposed to be in control, not the _victims_.

"I can't _walk_," Cassidy murmured out of the side of her mouth. She couldn't stand up, let alone walk all the way through the forest back to the van.

"I'll have to carry you," Butch said wearily.

"I don't _want_ you to," Cassidy hissed.

Julie sighed. "Oh, goodness, if it's really that bad you can come and sit in the lounge for a while, and we'll put some ice on it," she said, albeit a little grudgingly.

Both Butch and Cassidy were surprised, but relieved, that these people were kind enough to help. They followed the older couple through to the lounge, Butch had his arm around Cassidy, even though she sneered at him. The lounge was pleasantly warm and smelt like homemade bread, there was a large hearth at the front with a roaring orange fire, and there were patterned rugs and quilts scattered around to cosy the place up. Julie explained she used to be a nurse as she helped Cassidy get comfortable on the crotcheted-blanket covered couch, with a footstool in front for her leg to rest on, then she went to fetch an ice pack to put on the sore ankle. John looked over at the two rockets sat stiffly on the couch opposite him and raised an eyebrow.

"So, which one of my Pokemon were you planning on stealing, hm?" he asked.

"Your Espeon," Cassidy replied, straight away, as if she felt no guilt whatsoever.

"It's nothing personal, it's just business," Butch added quickly.

John nodded. "Well, if anything, I should know. I used to be one of Giovanni's top agents, retired a few years ago," he explained casually, warming his hands by the fire.

"What rank were you? We're A class," Cassidy said proudly.

"So was I. I used to be Giovanni's very favorite agent, I was so skilled, then again, so were most agents in those days. The organizations a little different now, isn't it?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, it used to be a lot more furtive, few people knew about it, therefore it worked better. But _now_, it's all over the media when there's a Team Rocket robbery. And I'm sure I heard that Giovanni has a shortage of agents because he can't afford to hire new ones due to debt."

"He doesn't need new ones. He has plenty of good agents like me and Cass," Butch said defensively. Being an agent, it was Rocket nature to stick up for Giovanni if anyone ever said anything against him. "Gio' knows what he's doing. He's a great leader."

Cassidy sneered. Would Butch be so defensive over Giovanni if he knew what he was _really_ like? "Shut up, Botch. Stop trying to be such a know it all."

Butch had just about had enough at this point. He looked at her and frowned. "Stop being rude."

Cassidy just snorted, and mocked him in an overly raspy voice.

John watched amusedly. "You know, I always used to get along perfectly with my old partner. We had the closest bond, never argued once," he sighed happily at old memories, then smiled at Cassidy and Butch, who now had a huge gap between them because Butch had moved right to the edge of the sofa away from Cassidy. "I take it you two aren't like that?"

"We're okay," Cassidy smiled, to Butch's surprise. "We just have a love-hate relationship."

"Yeah. I love her, she hates me," Butch said miserably. Cassidy looked at him, her head cocked to one side, she reached over and gave him a gentle shove.

"I only hate you when you push me through windows and make me sprain my ankle," she corrected him, " I love ya really, numskull. You're just a little too slow to grasp that, aren't you?" she smirked and nudged him playfully. "Just kidding, froggy."

Butch smiled and nudged her back, despite the continuous name calling. "Alrighty then, blondie."

Julie came back into the room with an ice pack for Cassidy, who smiled gratefully as she was handed the cold ice pack. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Julie said with a sigh, sitting down. "All you need to do is rest it plenty, perhaps see a doctor to check how bad a sprain it is."

"I'll be fine," Cassidy insisted fiercely, she hated even the slightest amount of sympathy, unless it was from Butch. "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore, give it ten minutes and we'll leave."

"You do know sprained ankles can take up to a week to heal...?" John pointed out.

Cassidy looked at Butch. "You can carry me back to HQ."

"Nah, we're not walking back. I'll go get the van now, then I'll come back and pick you up," Butch replied, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. He looked over at John and Julie and smiled. "Uh, thanks for your help, and we're sorry for breaking in. It's just our job, y'know?"

"I understand," John said, nodding.

"Mind if I use the bathroom before I go?"

"Of course, it's straight up stairs, first door on the left."

* * *

Butch was gone for a good half hour. Cassidy was happy to relax in the cosy lounge by the fire while he was gone chatted with John and Julie , filling them in on what life at Team Rocket was like as they appeared interested. They also seemed genuinely kind people and were glad to help despite the fact that Butch and Cassidy would have stolen their Espeon without a doubt if it wasn't for Cassidy's sprained ankle. Julie even offered Cassidy a drink and some homemade bread with peanut butter, then she explained about the Pokemon she and John collected and cared for, it turned into a strict lecture about how stealing Pokemon was wrong, luckily Cassidy took it lightly and smiled. "Each to their own."

Although Cassidy was perfectly comfortable and actually quite enjoying herself, there was a little voice inside her, warning her that Giovanni wasn't going to be happy about the mission being aborted. In fact, he'd be fuming. She could picture the scenario, just her and him would be alone in his office, no escape, he could do what ever he wanted to her and there would be _nothing_ she could do about it. Half of her didn't even _want_ to go back to HQ. She just wanted to stay in this warm house, talking to these kind people, wait for her ankle to heal, no worries. But that wasn't an option.

Butch was back within the hour. He and Cassidy both thanked the old couple gratefully and Butch even promised that they wouldn't try stealing from them ever again. John and Julie said goodbye and told Cassidy to have plenty of rest for her ankle. Butch helped Cassidy outside, which was icy cold, and then helped her into the passenger seat of the van.

Cassidy switched the heater on in the van as they drove out of the dark forest, the headlights flooding the area ahead with two shafts of light. She leaned her head back on the headrest and sighed. "Well, that mission went well," she said sarcastically. "The boss is going to kill us."

"Not quite," Butch smirked, keeping his eye on the road.

"He will, he's going to be absolutely furious. We just can't do anything right anymore, can we? I mean, technically, _you_ can't do anything right, but we both-"

"We didn't fail," Butch interrupted.

Cassidy stared at him. "Yes, we _did_. We didn't steal the Espeon, therefore we have failed," she said slowly. "Un-der-stand, dummy?"

"Ahh, but I'm _not_ a dummy, you see," Butch said with a hint of mischievousness, "Y'know before, when I went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't really go to the bathroom. I went and found their Espeon, got it in a Pokeball, and those old fools were none the wiser," he grinned proudly.

Cassidy's mouth formed a smile. They hadn't failed, Giovanni wasn't going to hurt her, this time. "You really do have an evil streak, don't you?" she chuckled, feeling relieved that she was safe from Giovanni's clutches, proud that Butch had done something wrong right, and also a little guilty for the poor old couple that had been so kind and helpful.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let us fail _another_ mission. I'd feel bad if the boss blamed us both, because it was fully _my_ fault we got caught. I shouldn't have pushed you through the window. I feel like a jerk for hurting you, Cass," Butch said sheepishly.

"It was an accident," Cassidy said reassuringly, _she_ felt like a jerk for saying she hated him. "Although, _you'd_ better be _extra_ nice to me and look after me while my ankle's healing. Seriously, I want to be treated like a princess," she smirked.

Butch snorted. "I _already_ treat you like a princess! But alright, I'll be '_extra_ nice' to you, meaning I won't push you through any more windows."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Thanks, you're too kind..." she said sarcastically. But she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."


	15. A confession

**Pretty short chapter sorry, not much else to say, a had a tiny bit of writers block :(**

**

* * *

**Cassidy groaned quietly, sitting up in bed and holding a hand to her sweating forehead. A split second later she realized how nauseated she felt, though she wasn't sure whether she was going to actually be sick, or not. She stayed sat up tensely, swallowing to try and moisten the inside of her dry mouth. She heard Butch yawn and roll onto his side, but he didn't wake up so she carefully got out of bed and began to get dressed. She paused at the dressing table, looking at the contents of her makeup bag spilling out onto the worn wood. For some reason, she couldn't be bothered with her usual make-up and hair routine today. Maybe because she felt so tired and weary. She frowned and brushed through her hair haphazardly, before tying it into a tight, high ponytail at the back, the spikes at the bottom still stuck out as they usually did with her pigtails. She quickly put a touch of black mascara on to try and draw attention away from the fact that she had huge dark circles under her eyes, though it only drew attention _to_ her eyes. She didn't bother with her lipgloss, eyeliner or facial powder like she usually did, and she completely forgot to put in her pink triangular earrings. She proceeded to leave the room, pausing just as she passed the mirror. She eyed herself up and down, her brow furrowed just slightly, but she carried on over to the door and left the room, taking her purse with her.

* * *

Butch sighed in annoyance, leaning against the bathroom door. Cassidy had been in there for the past half hour. She'd been acting odd all morning, first of all, just as Butch had woken up, she'd arrived back from some mystery place and had refused to tell him where she'd been, then she locked herself away in the bathroom and only answered with a harsh "Go away" if he asked what she was doing in there.

"Ok, Cass, enough's enough, the bathroom doesn't belong to you, y'know," Butch called through the door irritably. "C'mon, what're you up to in there?"

"I told you to go away! Just leave me alone- please just-" her voice went wobbly and then she stopped speaking.

Butch frowned as he heard a loud sniff. "Cass?"

No answer.

"You ok?"

The bathroom door suddenly flung open, startling Butch, Cassidy was stood there scowling at him furiously, her face tear stained, her eyes bloodshot, and her hair disheveled as if she'd been running her hands through it. "Do you not understand the meaning of go away?" she snapped.

"Sorry." Butch said, looking at her with concern. "Does that mean I can't ask why you're crying...?"

Cassidy wiped her tears furiously, her heart pounding. There was only one question rushing through her mind; what was she going to _do_? She slid down the wall until she was crouched on the floor against it, her face fell forward into her hands as she began to sob loudly. Butch sat down beside her, putting an arm around her, to his surprise she clung onto him immediately and hugged him tightly, sobbing onto his shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart, don't," he said softly, "What's up, huh?"

"I can't-" Cassidy sobbed, almost choking on her tears, "I can't- say."

"You can't say?" Butch gently brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. "Aww, babe. You got me all worried now."

Cassidy looked up at him, watery eyed. "I...I-" she stuttered, as if she was genuinely struggling to speak, as if she wanted to tell Butch something, but she _couldn't_ get the words out. "I really can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

Cassidy shook her head tearfully, not wanting to hurt him. "I can't, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Can you just... leave me be for a while?"

Butch stopped hugging her and scowled, fed up of being nice. "All you ever seem to do nowadays is tell me to go away or leave you alone. What's it gonna be next? Drop dead?"

"Butch-"

"No, seriously, did I do something wrong?" he snapped, "Or are you just _that_ sick of me that you can't bear to be near me anymore? Or maybe it's cause I-"

"Shut up!" Cassidy shrieked tearfully. "How about this- this is my reason, I. Have. Other. Things. On. My mind, right now, I need to _think_, I don't _want_ you pestering me, it makes it worse, Butch! The more you ask me what's wrong, the _more_ I'll tell you to piss off and leave me alone! Can't you see that?"

Butch stared at her for a moment and then stood up with a 'I give up' look on his face. "Well, sorry for caring, I'll make sure not to anymore."

"Do what you want," Cassidy spat, looking up at him from her hunched position on the floor. "I'm getting sick of you!"

"Yeah, so I see!"

"So get out of my face then! GO! Can't you give me some time alone?" she yelled tearfully.

Butch sneered. "Oh, I'll give you time alone you ungrateful little bitch. How's this- from now on, I won't speak to you, I won't look at you, I won't even acknowledge your existence anymore! That okay for ya, princess?" he snapped.

Cassidy stood up abruptly. "That's just perfect!" she screeched in his face, then she burst into tears and shoved past him, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

She put a hand over her mouth as she hurried to the ladies bathrooms, tears streaming down her flushed face. She hoped the bathrooms would be empty, if not she'd have to find somewhere else to hide, because she needed a good, long cry right now. Alone. No. What was she thinking? The last thing she needed right now was to be _alone_. She needed Butch more than anything and anyone else in the world, she didn't want him to 'get out of her face' or 'leave her alone'. She didn't want that at _all_. She just didn't know what to _do_ anymore. She pushed open the door to the bathrooms, a quick glance ahead proved it was empty and so she let it all out. She leaned against one of the basins and sobbed her heart out, worries rushing through her mind. This couldn't be happening to her. She'd thought it was all one huge nightmare when she took the...

Cassidy jerked when the door of the bathroom opened. To her surprise, it was Jessie, who looked just as tearful and worked up as her rival. Both girls stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do. After a long pause, Jessie sniffed and, without looking at Cassidy, came and sat on the basin next to her, looking down below her eyelashes. There was another awkward silence.

"Why are you crying?" both girls asked simultaneously.

They stared at each other.

"You first," Cassidy ordered.

"I can't," Jessie replied, wiping a trail of snot that was running out of her nose. "Why would I tell _you_ anyway?"

"Why would _I_ tell _you_?"

"I don't _know_."

Cassidy reached over for a wad of tissue and shoved them into Jessie's hands. "There, blow your nose, I don't want to have to look at that disgusting mucus dribbling out of it."

Jessie glared at her, but blew her nose loudly, then dabbed at her eyes with the same tissue, to which Cassidy mouthed 'Ew' with a snarl. "So, come on? What has someone like _you_ got to cry about?" Jessie sneered.

"It's none of your business," Cassidy snapped. "What about you? Got fired? Did the boss really-"

Jessie's hands flew to her face, she started sobbing into them thickly, her shoulders shaking slightly due to the impact of the sobs.

"-did the boss really see you for the useless idiot that you are and got rid of you like he should have done years ago?" Cassidy finished unkindly, ignoring the fact that Jessie was clearly in pieces, for whatever reason.

"You're a bitch." the magenta haired woman snapped.

"Hmm. So I've been told," Cassidy muttered. "So is that it? You got fired?"

"No," Jessie hissed. "But that would have been preferable compared with what _did_ happen to me!" she started weeping again, rubbing her temple in stress.

Cassidy watched her. She seemed...traumatized. _Go away, bitchy Cassidy! I need nice Cassidy to come out right now. You did enough damage with Butch, don't be horrible to anyone else, even this loser! _she thought to herself as she stared at the weeping Jessie. "So...what happened?"

Jessie looked at her, her face screwed up. "You really think I'd say? He'll kill me, he said if I breathed a word to anyone he'd put me through more pain than I can possibly imagine, he'd-"

Jessie's voice drowned out underneath Cassidy's thoughts. Those words...that warning...it was all too familiar...

_Cassidy's huge, terrified eyes stared right back into his cold, merciless eyes as he held her tightly by the shoulders, his fingers pressing in so hard that she thought they'd go right through her skin. She tried to stop the loud, uneven breaths escaping her mouth, knowing it would irritate him. She jumped in fright as soon as the first menacing word left his mouth in that ominous, low tone of voice, "If you dare do so much as breath a word to _anyone,_ about this, I'll put you through worse pain than your mind could possibly comprehend."_

"Giovanni," Cassidy whispered, staring at Jessie. "He...he did the same to you?"

Jessie's eyes grew wide as she stared back at her rival. "What?"

"Giovanni...did he...did he...hurt you?"

Jessie froze, but nodded hesitantly, unsure of whether she trusted Cassidy or not. What if Giovanni was using her as some sort of trap?

"He did it to me, too," the blonde announced after a deep breath.

"He...raped you?" Jessie spoke in hushed tones, moving closer to Cassidy and glancing around as if there were spies in each cubicle, waiting to come out and alert Giovanni that she'd spilled his disgusting secret. But this was ok. She and Cassidy...they were in the same boat?

Cassidy nodded. "I don't think we're the only ones."

"But...he did that to me because James and I failed a mission...I took the blame," Jessie explained, staring at Cassidy confusedly. "Why did he do it to you? I mean, I thought you were one of the ones who could do no wrong, in his eyes?...He wouldn't do that to one of his top agents! You're lying!"

"Shut up! I'm not lying!" Cassidy hissed. "Butch and I failed a mission and got put in jail again. Giovanni had to bail us out. Butch told me that he would take the blame, and I agreed, but then when I phoned the boss up I told him it was _my_ fault. He bailed, but I had to pay the price, more than once."

Jessie listened, and there was a long silence after Cassidy finished speaking. "Does he hit you?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah. My black eye still hasn't faded properly, see? I had to lie to Butch."

"It's only happened to me once. Today, just before I came in here. I guess I'll have to lie to James too."

"It feels awful, having to lie. But if we don't, he'll harm us even more, you know?"

Jessie nodded. "So is that why you were crying too?"

There was a long pause. Cassidy swallowed, and shook her head hesitantly. "Not exactly..."

"Oh."

"I've got a huge problem," Cassidy announced.

Jessie stared at her, waiting patiently, not knowing why she was so intrigued by her worst enemy's troubles, but wanting to know all the same.

"I've just...I've gotten myself into such a mess," Cassidy began in despair, "I...I don't know what to do..."

Jessie could see tears welling up in the blondes eyes, she frowned. "What is it, Cassidy...?"

"I...I'm..." Cassidy blinked tears back, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	16. Just tired

Jessie stared at Cassidy, who had now broken down into tears and was desperately fumbling for a tissue. "You're pregnant?"

"You heard me," Cassidy snapped, blowing her nose loudly.

Jessie paused for a moment, swallowing. She wondered if she should point out to Cassidy that pregnancy was forbidden in Team Rocket. But surely she already _knew _that, every agent had the rules strictly explained to them before they joined up, and they were warned of the consequences too. Jessie suddenly had a thought, and turned her face to Cassidy in disbelief. "Oh my god, it's not Giovanni's is it?"

Cassidy closed her eyes for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shrugged. "I don't know, there's a high chance it's his because obviously he..." she paused, wafting her hands in front of her face to try and stop herself from crying more. "-But it could be Butch's too. That's why it's such a big mess. If it _is_ Butch's, then I'm going to be in deep shit anyway because obviously pregnancy is forbidden. If it's Giovanni's...I don't even...I don't even want to _think_ about the trouble that would cause. I mean, for a start, how would I tell Butch?" she looked at Jessie tearfully, her bottom lip wobbling. "He'd think I cheated on him...but what I've _really_ done is just as bad. I've lied to him. I took the blame for failing that mission, but I told him that I let him take the blame. I lied about the bruise and told him I bumped into a door. Then I told Wendy that _Butch_ was the one who hit me, just to cover up for Giovanni. I've been treating him like crap and I haven't given him _one_ explanation. How the hell is he going to feel when he finds out I've been lying through my teeth to him? he'll be so _hurt_..." Cassidy wept into her hands, trying to muffle her sobs.

"It's...ok," Jessie muttered, feebly putting an arm around Cassidy. "How do you know for sure that you're pregnant?"

"I took a pregnancy test, duh!" Cassidy snapped tearfully, Jessie removed her arm from around her shoulders immediately. "I sneaked out to the pharmacy to buy one this morning while Butch was still in bed, then I locked myself in the bathroom and took it. It came out positive. Not to mention all the mood swings, fatigue, missed periods. I'm pregnant, there's no doubting that."

"God. What are you going to _do_?"

Cassidy scowled at her. "Do you think I'd be here talking to you right now if I _knew_?" she spat. There was a long pause. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Jessie shrugged it off. "You're pregnant, I guess you're entitled to be a little moody."

"What am I going to tell Butch? I mean...how am I even going to find out who the father is?"

"...Wait until it's born and see who it looks like?"

Cassidy snorted, tears still dribbling down her cheeks. "That's a _stupid_ idea! What if it doesn't look like either of them? What if it just looks like _me_?"

There was a long pause. Jessie obviously had no advice left to offer.

"I shouldn't have even told you this. What was I thinking?" Cassidy muttered, rubbing her forehead.

Jessie swallowed, holding back any anger and hard feelings toward Cassidy. "I won't tell anyone," she assured her, "As long as you don't tell anyone about my problem."

"Your problem..." Cassidy said, frowning confusedly at Jessie.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Typical Cassidy. "Self-absorbed as ever I see," she sneered, "The problem I told you about, around five minutes ago."

"Oh, right. _That_ problem, yeah, I won't tell anyone," Cassidy said, a little sharply.

"This was... weird," Jessie commented after a short silence, "I never thought you'd be the one I'd tell my secrets to."

"Likewise. This doesn't make us best pals though, understand, Jessie-Jess? I still hate your guts," Cassidy replied scornfully. It was odd, she would have usually felt no guilt whatsoever after giving a cutting remark like that. She'd have felt a sense of pride, even. But now she felt slightly bad for her uncalled-for behavior. "Although, I suppose the feelings mutual, so we're even, hey?"

"Yeah," Jessie said, sniffing "We're even."

Cassidy nodded, tossing her crunched up ball of tissue into the bin. "I should go. I think I have someone I need to apologize to." She stood up, heading for the door.

"Right."

Cassidy turned slightly, giving Jessie a sympathetic glance. "Uh...if you needed to talk...you know, about the Giovanni situation...just come and see me. You're not the only one he does this to. You're not alone."

Jessie nodded hesitantly, swinging her legs hanging over the edge of the basin. "Thanks."

Cassidy walked back to her dorm room as slowly as possible, giving her tears enough time to dry. Now that she'd said everything out loud, it all seemed so much more...real. She'd been clogging it up in the back of her mind for _weeks_ now. The missed period was the first major worry, but she'd ignored it and forgotten all about it. But then the headaches got more frequent, and the tiredness. The sickness every single morning, the mood swings that were causing her to be so horrible to Butch and all nicey-nice to him the next moment. He was probably wondering what on earth was going on with her. He wasn't completely stupid, despite the fact that Cassidy loved to tell him he was. He knew when something was up, and it was only a matter of time before it came all the more obvious.

Cassidy opened the door to the dorm room hesitantly, trying her best to look nonchalant, like she didn't have a care in the world. She strolled in and closed the door behind her. Butch was simply sat on the bed staring into space, and he didn't even glance at Cassidy as she walked into the room. All Cassidy wanted to do was go over and hug him and tell him how sorry she was. But somehow, she just couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. So she went and sat beside him, staring at him as if she was expecting him to say something. He didn't. "Hello?" Cassidy said irritably, waving a hand in front of his face. He just made an irritated snort and looked the opposite way. "Oh, so you're blanking me? Oh, yeah, real mature, Butch. And _you _always say _I'm_ immature! What. A. Hypocrite. Why don't you be a man and face me, huh? Why don't you-"

"Be quiet," Butch snapped, looking at her. "You've got a nerve, coming back here and giving me even more grief, after the way you spoke to me this morning the _least_ you could do is apologize to me."

"You weren't giving me a chance to apologize. I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness when you won't even look at me, idiot," Cassidy replied, making sure not to sound too snappy. She'd come back to apologize, what was she waiting for? "But you're right, I'm sorry."

"Tough break. I don't forgive you."

"Butch, that isn't fair," she said, frowning. She hadn't expected him to be forgiving. She knew she didn't deserve to be forgiven. But it still annoyed her. "I always forgive you when you do something that upsets me."

"Name one thing I've ever done to purposefully upset you," Butch replied, putting Cassidy on the spot.

She stared at him, opening her mouth once as if she was about to say something, but then closing it again, and then opening it again, almost impersonating a goldfish. "Well...there was that one time when..." she paused.

"There was that one time _when_...?"

When Cassidy didn't say anything, a smirk appeared on Butch's face, which angered her. "Oh, don't start being cocky, you've upset me plenty of times, Butch!" she snapped "For a start, you always try and make me feel guilty just because you're so oversensitive about _everything_. I can't even make one jokey little comment without you overreacting and sulking about it! And you always give me that _smug_ little smirk, like you're doing right now, like you think you're _so_ much more superior than me, just because you're a guy and you _happen_ to be big and strong- speaking of which, you're too rough when we playfight, it really hurts and upsets me, so I'm-"

Butch lifted a finger to her lips, 'shushing' her before she could continue. "Shh, hear that? It's the worlds smallest violin, playing the worlds saddest song just for you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Cassidy scowled and smacked him on the arm, hard. "Ouch! Yeah, that's a _great_ way to apologize, Cassidy."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at him and shifted her way up nearer the top of the bed, leaving him sat at the bottom. "Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"No, because you're just going to twist everything around and try and make me feel bad, when I've done nothing wrong," Butch replied. "All I wanted to do was help this morning. I would've sat there with you and let you cry on my shoulder for as long as you needed, if it made you feel better. But then out of nowhere you went nuts and yelled at me."

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Butch," Cassidy said, lying down and resting her head on the pillow, so tired that she felt like she could almost drop off to sleep.

Butch snorted. "It's nice how you can't even be bothered to look at me while you 'apologize'."

"Please, Butch. I love you."

"You don't act like it."

"I know," Cassidy said gently, "But I do. Butch...you have no idea how much I need you right now. I need you more than anyone else in the world, you're the only person I can rely on and I..." she stopped, feeling her throat go tight. She couldn't start crying again, not in front of him.

Butch stared back at her for a moment, before he moved up the bed as she had done, and lay down on his side so he was facing her, frowning with concern."What's going on with you, Cass?" he asked gently. "Why are you always...I dunno, it's like there's something you're not telling me."

Cassidy swallowed. _Why can't I just tell him the truth?_ "I'm a girl, we get like this sometimes. Please don't take it personally."

"I'm worried about you though. Maybe I worry _too_ much about you, but it's 'cause I care about you that much. I just want you to be happy, Cass," Butch said feebly, bringing his hand up to her face and stroking her cheek gently, then letting his hand slowly fall onto the mattress in between them.

"I know," Cassidy whispered, unable to stop a tear rolling down her cheek, then another, and another.

Butch gave her a sympathetic look, which made more tears spring from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, so close that they were face to face, their noses almost touching. He kept his arms around her and kissed her on the lips softly. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry, Butch," Cassidy whispered again. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," Butch said gently, wiping her tears away.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you before, you did nothing wrong. I'm ruining our relationship."

Butch sighed, running his fingers lightly through her hair. "No...no you're not," he said wearily, struggling to sound like he meant it.

"I don't understand why you always forgive me, Butch," Cassidy sniffed. "I treat you _horribly_, and it's like...you don't care, you forgive me whatever I do, whatever bad things I say to you. Why, Butch? You should be with someone who appreciates you, not someone who's constantly taking out all their problems on you and yelling at you."

"Babe, I don't want anyone else," he replied. "I'll always stick by you, cause I _love_ you. And it doesn't matter if you get angry sometimes, or have bad days," he assured her softly, hugging her closer. "It honestly doesn't matter."

Cassidy snorted tearfully. "You're so _stupid_," she whispered gently, pressing one side of her head into his chest. "Anyone with common sense would have ran a mile from me by now."

"So I'm stupid," Butch replied, stroking her hair. "I don't care. I'll love you no matter what, you got that? No matter _what_."

Cassidy nodded, her eyes still shining from her tears and her lashes still wet and spiky. "I know that."

"Good," Butch said, gently touching the corners of her mouth with his fingertips. "Smile, gorgeous."

Cassidy forced a feeble smile, lifting her eyelids to shift her gaze to him.

"There we go. That's more like it," he said.

"Butch," Cassidy whispered, the smile disappearing, she pulled away from him slightly so that she could look him right in the eye, even though she didn't want him to see more tears welling up in hers. "I...I..."

Butch waited patiently for a moment, eyebrows raised sympathetically. "What, Cass?"

She blinked back the tears and smiled uneasily, pressing her body back to his and tightening the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, but that's not what you were going to tell me, was it?"

Cassidy sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Forget it, Butch...I'm just tired."


	17. Split

This was most definitely the worst feeling in the world.

Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut tight to prevent any tears escaping. Her head was spinning with dizziness, begging her body to do anything to make these unbearable feelings go away. She had to hang onto the edge of the toilet to stop herself from falling. It was horrible. One second she was perfectly fine and was ready to get breakfast in the cafeteria with Butch and Wendy, the next she was practically keeling over. After a moment more of this torture, she was sick. Surprisingly, despite the unbearable dizziness and the whirling of her stomach- it felt like only a mere dribble came out. She pulled the chain and then stood up, still feeling uneasy. She walked over to the basins, looking at herself in the mirror. She was white as a sheet. _Ugh, look at those dark circles under my eyes_, she sniffed in displeasure, turning the tap on and splashing some water over her face, then rinsing her mouth out. Her throat burned and her mouth stayed sour no matter how many times she swilled it with water.

She left the cafeteria restrooms wearily. Butch and Wendy were waiting outside for her, both looking slightly concerned.

"You okay, Cass?"

"We were like, worried about you."

"I'm fine," Cassidy mumbled. "I was just sick. I think I'm coming down with something." She leaned against Butch weakly and he put his arm around her.

"You do look a little out of it. Do you wanna go back to our room?" he asked, gently running his fingers through the front of her hair, pushing it back.

"No, I'll be ok, honestly," Cassidy said in a forced, breezy tone of voice, releasing herself from the hug. She noticed Wendy and Butch were staring at her doubtfully. "_What_? C'mon, let's go and get breakfast!" she sighed and forced herself to walk on ahead, followed by Butch and then Wendy. But the moment she stepped into the cafeteria she felt sick again, almost causing her to reel back. She knew what it was. Morning sickness, and the smell of different foods was causing it. She held her breath and strolled into the cafeteria, leading Butch and Wendy to a table. She sat down, forcing a smile, even though she wanted to gag every time someone walked past with a tray of food.

After a few minutes it got too much to handle. "Oh god..." she groaned loudly, forgetting Butch and Wendy were right there next to her.

Butch glanced at her sympathetically. "We can go back to our room if you want, y'know?"

She shook her head feebly. "No, I think I need to go outside and get some fresh air." With that, she scraped her chair back and stood up, edging past Wendy and Butch.

"Ok, wait up, then. I'll come with you," Butch called after her, standing up. He glanced at Wendy with no expression. "You coming?" he asked unenthusiastically. Despite Wendy's apology, the two of them were still on slightly cold terms, mainly because Butch could be stubborn as an ox when he wanted and took a while getting over things- unless, of course, it was something to do with Cassidy.

"No thanks, I'm getting breakfast. Go after her," Wendy replied, nodding in the direction of Cassidy, who was on her way out of the cafeteria. Butch shrugged and went to catch up with his partner quickly, although she seemed to have no intention whatsoever of waiting for him.

"Wait up, Cass!"

Cassidy turned around wearily to see Butch just behind her. "Oh, sorry, I thought you weren't coming."

"Sure I am! Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically. She didn't _look_ ok. She looked tired and weak. Butch could see just from her body language that she was absolutely exhausted. In fact, she'd been looking exhausted for the past week. She certainly wasn't her usual self by any means, but how was he supposed to figure out what was the matter with her if she kept saying she was fine? "You look so tired, babe."

"Do I?" Cassidy replied, trying her best to sound surprised. "Well, I didn't sleep much last night because I kept thinking I was going to be sick."

"Do you think maybe you should see a doctor?"

Cassidy sighed, rolling her violet eyes dramatically. "You're _such_ a worryguts. I'm _fine_, just a little under the weather."

"Alright," Butch replied doubtfully, "But if there's anything I can do-"

Cassidy let out a loud, irritated sigh as she crossed her arms.

"-Or not."

Cassidy rolled her eyes again, wearily this time. "Sorry, my hormones are crazy right now," she said without thinking. The moment she realized what she had just said she glanced at him nervously, wondering if she was dropping herself in it. "It's my time of the month," she blurted out.

"Oh," Butch replied, "Ok." Not that he was keeping count or anything, but he could have sworn she told him _last_ month that it was her time of the month. But, by all means, he wasn't an expert on the female menstrual cycle. "Hey, where are we going?" He snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were heading through the lobby toward the exit.

"Out," Cassidy replied breezily as the automatic glass doors slid open.

"You sure you wouldn't rather just have a lie down or something?" Butch asked doubtfully.

"I told you, I'm _fine_, I want some fresh air." Cassidy breathed in appreciatively as soon as they stepped foot outside. There was a cool breeze wafting through the air, but the sun was bright and shining in the blue sky. Butch stayed quiet, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the Headquarters grounds, sensing that Cassidy wanted to keep the comfortable silence between them. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, distracted somehow...worried, even? Butch glanced at her. _I'm just being paranoid,_ He thought to himself.

Both remained silent as they walked down the wide dirt road leading away from headquarters. Admittedly, it was nice to be out of the dorm room. Those four bleak walls got a little tedious after a while. Agents were generally expected to stay within the grounds of Headquarters at all times, unless they were on a mission, or had official time off- which happened rarely.

After walking a few miles further, something didn't seem quite right. Although, the road was empty, nobody was around. At least, that's what they thought. Cassidy narrowed her eyes, was that footsteps behind she just heard? Someone treading slowly but confidently. "Butch, did- Agh!" she screamed before she could glance behind her. Her hands were forced behind her back. Then, cold, metal cuffs clasped around her wrists. She was grasped firmly by her collar and, looking to her left, she saw Butch in exactly the same position as her- being firmly held by the back of his collar, hands cuffed behind his back. Both of them simultaneously looked at the person standing in between them, clutching them by their collars with a hand each. It was Officer Jenny.

Little did they know, they had met this Officer before.

"Whaddaya think you're doing?" Butch snapped indignantly, trying to writhe himself away from the police woman. She had a surprisingly tight grip for someone with such delicate hands.

She only gripped onto his collar tighter and neared her face to his with a sneer. "You're under arrest, _Kosaburo_."

"_Huh_?" He sneered right back at her hatefully, not only annoyed, but confused too. "We didn't do anything wrong, bitch!"

"Oh yes you did," Jenny replied, grabbing him by the cheeks tightly and yanking his suddenly stunned face close to hers. "_Murderer._"

Butch stared back at her gormlessly, his brow furrowing in confusion. _What_ did she just call him? He swallowed, perhaps nervously. His dumbfounded expression rapidly changed into a sneer and he spat in a disgusted Jenny's face, unintentionally but triumphantly managing to hit her right in the eye. She scoffed in disgust and quickly rubbed at her eye. Butch then kicked her in the ankle and pulled himself away from her; he was far too strong for her to hold back any longer. She looked at him as he backed up triumphantly.

"You're in handcuffs, there's no use trying to get away!"

Butch snarled, shifting his gaze to Cassidy, who was still in Jenny's grasp and didn't seem to be putting up any fight whatsoever, just staring with an unusually concerned expression on her face. Butch _would_ have ran as soon as he was out of Jenny's grip, if it wasn't for the fact that she had hold of Cassidy, and there was no way he could help due to the fact he too was handcuffed.

"You two can't escape the law." Jenny shook her head and sneered at the squaring off teal haired man. She took a step forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt with one hand, keeping hold of Cassidy in the other. "Especially not _you_."

"Let go, bitch, or you'll pay for it."

Jenny suddenly brought her knee up violently hard, hitting him in the crotch. He groaned loudly and doubled up in pain, clutching his sore area and cursing under his breath.

"Now," Jenny said breezily, looking at a hopeless Cassidy and Butch with triumph, "Let's get you two down to the station."

* * *

The iron barred doors slammed shut, echoing. Unlike most other times, this time Cassidy and Butch were in separate cells. Cassidy sat cross-legged on the cold, concrete floor, staring through the bars of her cell which was directly opposite Butch's. In his own cell, Butch leaned against the wall, glaring at Jenny who was striding down the walkway that separated the cells. She reached the center and hesitated, turning to face Butch, who gave her a look of disgust.

"What've we done wrong?" Cassidy suddenly called out in despair.

Jenny spun around to face the blonde's cell. "Aside from the countless scams, robberies, kidnappings and other various crimes you two have committed and gotten away with over the years?" she snapped. "Let's rewind back to the twenty fifth of August, shall we? The night when you two broke into Hoenn's top Pokemon Center. My colleague and I arrived and we arrested the pair of you, ring any bells?"

"...Yes."

"Whilst you two were carted off to jail, I came back inside to check up on an injured officer. My sister." Jenny turned back to Butch, who, by this point knew exactly what all this was about, and felt sick to his stomach. "She was dead."

Butch's heart was pounding.

_A smirk appeared on Cassidy's face as she saw how wound up Jenny was becoming. "No," she replied daringly, her outstretched arms tensing up as she locked onto her target. "We don't give up that easy."_

_Jenny shook her head at the blonde, almost in pity, and there was a distinctive clink as she loaded her gun. Butch caught on and, in fear of Cassidy getting shot, he impulsively pulled the trigger. There was a bang. Officer Jenny fell to the ground instantly, her gun clunked as it rolled on the floor. Cassidy slowly raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes drifted to Butch in disbelief. He swallowed nervously, realising what he had just done._

_The duo cautiously edged their way over to the police officer lying worryingly motionless on the cold ground. The front of her navy blue uniform was now stained with deep red blood, spreading by the minute._

_"What've you done?" Cassidy whispered in horror, her eyes fixed on the still officer at her feet. Despite the fact that this was a loathed Officer Jenny, it was still distressing to see her lying perhaps dead on the ground._

_"She was gonna shoot you, I had to," Butch replied worriedly._

_Cassidy turned to her partner, her eyes wide with anger. "You just killed her, you idiot, do you have any idea how much trouble we're gonna be in when-"_

When he shot that Officer Jenny, he hadn't meant to kill her, he only meant to injure her, so that Cassidy wouldn't get hurt. He didn't know that she'd died. He thought he'd gotten_ away_ with it. "So?"

Officer Jenny shook her head at him, taking a step closer to his cell so that she was looking right at him through the bars. "So?" she snorted mockingly, "Don't try and lie your way out of this. I watched the CCTV tape from that night in the Pokemon Center. Cold, hard proof that you killed my sister. You not only murdered someone, but a police officer. You were never going to get away with it," she said, "Not in my book anyway."

Butch just stared back at her, at a loss for words. He was a _murderer_. He'd _taken_ someones life. The main worry rushing through his head right now was the fact that this wasn't just petty crime, this was _serious_, and meant he was bound for at_ least_ twenty years in jail. He knew the boss wouldn't bail him out this time. But the worst thing of all was the way Cassidy was glaring across at him from her cell. She looked...disappointed in him.

"I didn't mean to kill her, she was still alive when we left her there," Butch said. "I was just defending Cassidy."

"Don't you _dare_ bring me into this!" Cassidy suddenly yelled, startling him.

"You'll face trial sometime this month, until then, you're staying here," Jenny told an indignant Butch briskly.

"And what about _me_?" Cassidy spat, clinging onto the iron bars with a scowl on her face. "_I _didn't kill anybody!"

"You're an accomplice to murder, on the night of the robbery you were _both_ armed and you _both_ aimed your guns at Officer Sarah-Jenny, therefore you're both guilty," Jenny explained.

"That's bullshit!"

Jenny gave the blonde an almost pitying look, shook her head and turned away, heading off back down the walkway and leaving Butch and Cassidy in complete and utter silence.

Cassidy ran a hand through her hair, letting out a deep sigh. She was furious. Furious at Butch for getting them into this situation. Furious at Officer Jenny for locking her in this dingy little cell. Furious at the law for being_ so _unfair.

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy."

Cassidy looked up, staring at Butch who was sat on the floor of his cell near the bars just as she was. He looked completely forlorn. Cassidy shook her head at him. "Sorry for what, Botch? Dragging me into this mess you've made? Getting me into trouble for something that was all your fault? Being a cold-blooded _killer_?"

Butch frowned. That hurt, a lot. "That ain't fair, Cass. You know I didn't mean to kill that cop. You _know_ I was just protecting you."

"Don't give me that 'protective' bullshit, I never asked you to protect me, did I?"

"What, would you rather I'd let you get shot?" Butch snapped.

"Obviously not, but what you've done is second degree murder, Butch! You've gotten yourself, and me, into a _mess_!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, I don't need reminding!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Because I'll tell you one thing, Biff, I am _not_ staying in this dump because of something _you_'ve done wrong. So, this time, _you_ can call the boss, and...and..." she stopped speaking, her angry facial expression turning into a concerned one. The boss. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Too many thoughts at once began whirling around Cassidy's mind. Warnings and threats rushed back, memories of what he had done to her, and what he had promised to do to her if he had to bail her and Butch out again.

"And?" Butch prompted.

Cassidy looked at him, her heart hammering. If the boss bailed, she was going to be in serious trouble. Serious trouble wasn't even the word to describe it, more, she was in deep danger. But if he didn't bail? She and Butch would be stuck in here. Aside from all the obvious reasons why that would be unbearable, Cassidy had another life growing inside her. She_ couldn't _stay here.

"Listen, Cass, I don't think there's any point calling the boss. He's not gonna bail us out this time."

"So that's _it_?" Cassidy yelled, "We just give up?"

"I don't know!" Butch yelled back, "I don't _know_ what to do right now, I just, need some time to think, okay?" he muttered something angry under his breath, picking himself up off the floor and going over to lie on the single bed in the corner of the room.

"This is all your fault, Butch," Cassidy uttered, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. "You're a _terrible _person."

Butch swallowed, closing his eyes. Each word felt like a slap in the face. One one hand, he knew she was right. This _was_ all his fault. He was stupid enough to shoot a cop, and he had_ actually_ thought he would get away with it. Despite being a thief and a criminal for a living, he wasn't proud that he'd killed someone. In fact, he was pretty disgusted with himself. That Officer Jenny was another human being, who probably had a nice life and a good family. All Butch had to do was imagine how _he'd_ feel if someone killed the only person who was close to him, to make himself realize what an awful thing he had done. But then, on the other hand, he wanted to remind Cassidy that if he _hadn't_ shot that Officer Jenny, _she_ would have been the injured one. He'd always told her he would do anything to protect her, and that he'd never let anyone hurt her, and he stuck to that. It wasn't his fault that Officer Jenny died, he didn't intentionally plan to kill her. He had just wanted to injure her enough so that he and Cassidy could get away.

"Don't _ignore _me!" Cassidy suddenly yelled.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm thinking!"

"That's a first. Maybe you should have 'thought' before you killed an innocent human being!"

"Innocent human being? She was a cop! What, are you on the laws side now or something?"

"No!"

"Well, you sure sound like you are!"

Cassidy suddenly burst into tears, her face screwed up angrily. "I- I can't stay in this dump!" she sobbed, "I need to get out of here! Get me out of here, Butch!"

"There's nothing I can do, Cass!" Butch snapped.

Her sobs got louder at this, it was as if she couldn't control them.

Butch sighed in stress, leaning his head against the bars of the cell and looking at his sobbing partner helplessly. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay _so_ bad. "Please don't cry, Cass, I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry?_ Don't cry_? I have every reason to cry, you fucking idiot!" she stood up, still sobbing, and walked over to the iron wrought bed in the corner. She sat at the top, her legs tucked up and her chin resting on her knees. She let the tears run down her cheeks, silently this time, and tried not to look at the cell straight across from her. She didn't want to look at Butch. She knew she was being harsh on him, but she was so furious and despaired. He'd gotten them both into trouble, she didn't see why she was getting part of the blame for something _he'd_ done. Deep down, she was aware that she was being slightly hypocritical. That night at the Pokemon center, she was willing to shoot Officer Jenny too. If Butch hadn't done it, she would have. But she _didn't_.

"You're going to call the boss this time, Butch," she said, sniffing.

"I've already told you, there's no point."

Cassidy glared across at him. "Yes there is. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"I do, obviously, but he won't bail this time," he replied. He knew that the last time they were bailed out, really was the last time Giovanni would pay to free them from jail. Even though they hadn't been punished in any way, Butch assumed it went without saying that Giovanni wouldn't bail anymore.

"You're scared of him, aren't you, Butch?" Cassidy said sneeringly, even though she herself was terrified of Giovanni, she couldn't seem to stop the words escaping her mouth. "You're pathetic, why don't you prove you're as tough as you always say you are and be a man?"

Butch scowled at this. "Why don't _you_ shut your mouth?"

"No. What are you going to do if I don't, _Biff_? I'm here, and you're over there, you can't do anything, loser," Cassidy spat. "Just leave me the fuck alone, don't talk to me again, 'kay?"

"Okay." The word came out as a defeated mumble.

Just because she could, she added the most perfectly spiteful thing she could think of. "I don't see how any woman could ever love you, I certainly don't anymore."

Butch flinched as if she'd just slapped him. He literally felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It was an effort just to look into her eyes after her razor sharp words tore through him like a knife. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. He had nothing left to say to her.

Cassidy lay back on the bed and turned over on her side so she was facing the wall. She hated herself for what she had just said. There was a deep guilt in the pit of her stomach now, a flaming anger at herself that wouldn't go away. She wished more than anything she could rewind and take back what she had just said. She couldn't understand herself or her actions, it was like she had no control over how she treated people. She was destroying the love that had once been so strong between herself and Butch. _She_ was murdering their love.

* * *

The night passed quickly. Sleeping was one of the only things you could _do_ in this place. Staying awake made the hours feel like weeks, the sheer boredom of it was enough to drive any person to insanity. Cassidy didn't say a word to Butch when she saw he was awake. She wanted to. She wanted tell him she was so sorry, that she _did_ love him, more than anyone else in the world and how she knew she didn't deserve him. But she couldn't.

She didn't glance at him when she was allowed out of her cell at midday to go to the communal area in the jail. He looked so miserable that it made her want to cry, especially knowing it was all because of what she said to him. _You soulless bitch, Cassidy_, she thought to herself furiously, _What have you done?_

The communal area was bleak and miserable as usual_. _Grumpy looking inmates sat at tables or lined up by the wall phones. The police guards standing by each exit looked just as grumpy, and their eyes glared at Cassidy. Judging her. She and Butch weren't the _favorite _inmates, to say the least_. _Cassidy ignored the sneers directed at her and made her way over to a free phone.

Her hands were trembling as she dialed the number to Giovanni's office. Her heartbeat sped up rapidly as it rang and she felt sick. Literally. She had to lean sidewards on the wall to stop herself from falling. She hoped she wouldn't throw up in here, embarrassment was the last thing she needed right now. She didn't know why she was calling him, or what she was going to say. All she knew was she and Butch needed to get out of here.

"Hello?"

Cassidy swallowed, her mouth suddenly felt horribly dry and it was as if she couldn't speak. She didn't _know _what to say to him. Any excuses seemed pathetic. "Hello, boss, it's Cassidy." The words came out almost whispered.

"Cassidy." He suddenly sounded disgusted for no good reason.

"Boss, please don't put the phone down on me, and please j-just hear me out," she pleaded timidly, wishing she could be as confident and fierce with Giovanni as she was with Butch.

"What have you done?" Giovanni replied.

Cassidy bit her lip. It sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth. _Just say it Cassidy, get it over with. _"Me and Butch got arrested, boss."

There was a terrifying pause. "That isn't my problem anymore. You useless fools are worth nothing to me now."

"Please- boss-"

"No. You have disrespected me, and you have let down Team Rocket. I do not want to hear from you, ever, again. Is that understood?"

"But-"

He made a loud, disgusted sigh, Cassidy could tell he was on the brink of hanging up on her.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly blurted out. She froze, feeling like her legs were going to collapse under her. Before Giovanni could reply, she spoke again hastily. "It's yours."

The pause that came this time was more tense than the first. Cassidy could hear his breathing into the receiver, she could almost _feel_ his hot breath in her ear. What had she just _said_?

"What did you say?" the man replied in a low tone.

"It's yours, I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me," she babbled, a lump in her throat.

She heard a sigh, and then his voice. "I shall send a senior executive to bail you out. We will discuss this in my office, tonight."

He didn't sound angry. He sounded weary...like he'd heard it before. Cassidy didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. For now, she was relieved. She was going to get out of here, that wasn't a bad thing, was it? "Thank you, so much boss. I can't tell you how grateful Butch and I are."

"Butch?" Giovanni snapped, "Did I say I would bail him out?"

Cassidy felt her heart drop. She prayed that Giovanni wasn't going to leave Butch in here. "What...?"

"I will not be bailing Butch out, he is useless to me now."

"Please, don't do this," Cassidy pleaded suddenly, her voice coming out squeaky, and tears suddenly dribbling down her cheeks. "I'm begging you."

"I am not bailing him out, and that's my final answer. As soon as you get back to headquarters, come to my office. Understand?"

Cassidy shook her head. She didn't understand. She didn't even know why she was being so polite and respectful to her boss, he was a sick, twisted bastard, she wanted to yell at him and call him all the names under the sun. But she was terrified of him. "Yes," she forced herself to say tearfully, wanting to kick herself so hard, because she knew she deserved it. That was all it took for her to betray Butch- one word. She _knew_ that if it was the other way around, if Giovanni was going to leave _her_ in jail, Butch would never even _think_ about leaving her, no matter _what_. Because he was loyal. She wasn't.

Cassidy felt sick again as she was taken back to her cell by a police guard. She was urgently trying to come up with an excuse to tell Butch, _any _excuse that would make him understand. But she knew it was going to break his heart when she told him that she had to leave him here. After what she'd said to him last night, this was just going to be like kicking him while he was down.

She sat by the front of her cell when she was locked in there again, staring at Butch through the bars. For a moment he stared back, but it felt more like he was staring straight through her, rather than at her. "Butch?" she said gently, her hand gently clasping around one of the bars. "Can I talk to you?"

Butch looked over at her. _Don't you dare talk to her after how she treated you last night, wimp_, he urged himself to look away again and ignore her. He didn't _have _to talk to her. He didn't _want_ to.

"Butch?"

Silence.

"That's okay. I don't blame you for not talking to me, but I'm still going to talk to _you_," Cassidy announced shakily, feeling tears welling in her eyes. "I called the boss."

Butch couldn't stop himself from glancing over at her this time, curiosity getting the better of him. "What'd he say?" he asked flatly.

Cassidy swallowed. _I can't do this to him, _a tear ran down her cheek, and she averted her eyes to the floor. Unable to bear the look in his. "I'm so sorry."

"I asked you what did he say. Answer me."

"I don't know why..." she said tearfully, "But...he...he said he can only bail one of us out..." she trailed off, wondering if she should just explain everything. The rape, the pregnancy, maybe he'd understand everything then.

As soon as Butch heard 'he can only bail one of us out' his face crumpled. He stared at Cassidy as she broke down into tears. It didn't take a genius to figure out that _she_ was the one the boss would bail for.

"He...he isn't going to bail you out, Butch." His shoulders slumped as she confirmed his fears. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, her face stained with tears.

Butch couldn't bear to look at her. Not because he was furious at her, not because she'd thrown everything he'd done for her back in his face. But because it hurt to see her so upset. He still loved her, no matter what.

"Please say something," she pleaded, "I'm sorry, Butch."

She gave up begging after a while, when she realized he wasn't going to respond. She felt like the most backstabbing, evil bitch in the world. She kept thinking up apologies in her head and mentally practicing them. But when it came to actually saying them out loud, she couldn't get the words out. He wasn't going to listen anyway, so what was the point? The hours passed faster than they usually would, and before Cassidy knew it her cell door was opened by a police guard.

"Come on, you're free to go," the guard said, giving her a nod.

She stood up shakily, a lump in her throat. She stared down at the concrete floor as she walked out of the cage-like cell. It didn't even feel good to be out.

The guard was waiting, but Cassidy walked straight over to Butch's cell, staring in despair through the bars. 'I'll get you out of here, I promise."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to. But he couldn't, and wouldn't know _what_ to say anyway. A single tear fell from his eye as Cassidy babbled on about how sorry she was and how she was going to get him out if it was the last thing she did. He clenched his fists, quickly wiping away the tear and sneering. _Don't be so pathetic, _he thought to himself bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, if I could change everything, I would, I-...I..." She was talking, but then her voice cracked. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I...love you." She wiped her nose. Tears rolled down her cheeks; she wiped at them, stuttering, and more came. She sobbed, crying uncontrollably, unable to speak. She hid her face in the crook of her arm, whimpering softly as the police guard held her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

Butch forced himself to stare after her as she left him. "No you don't."

* * *

**A\N: Woah, longest chapter yet! I'm so glad I've finally done a chapter of decent length, but I feel so bad for doing this to poor Butchy :(**


	18. A shoulder to cry on

Cassidy's hands were trembling as she was led down the corridor to Giovanni's office by an executive. Tears hadn't stopped pouring down her cheeks since she'd left the jail. All she could think about was Butch. She almost wished she could be back in jail, at least that way she'd be able to see his face, talk to him, try to make things right again. There were so many things she wished she could say to him, she just wanted this whole mess to disappear and to be in his arms again. How could she have left him? How could she have let the words 'I don't love you anymore' leave her mouth? She felt sick with guilt...and sick with nerves. The thought of what was going to happen to her now sent chills down her back.

The moment the doors to Giovanni's office opened, she felt her heartbeat increase rapidly. She couldn't look him in the eye. The doors closed again behind her, she knew they wouldn't be opened again for some time. She dared look up, clasping her hands together so that he couldn't see how badly they were shaking. He only glared back at her, as usual.

"Cassidy," he almost spat. "Take a seat." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and she made her way over, desperately trying to come up with ways she could reason with him even though she knew it was practically impossible. She sat down, keeping her hands in her lap.

"So," he boomed suddenly. "I've had to squander away _my_ money on a useless, ignoramus such as _yourself_, again!"

"I'm so sorry, sir," Cassidy replied quickly.

"Tell me what happened," Giovanni hissed.

Cassidy swallowed. She didn't want to get Butch into more trouble than he was already in, even though he probably wouldn't be out of jail anytime soon. But what else could she do? "It wasn't my fault, Butch killed a police officer, but it was months ago and- and he didn't mean to do it, I didn't do anything, though, I was just there at the time, I swear."

Giovanni's upper lip curled. "He killed. A police officer."

"Yes," Cassidy whispered. "But it-"

"To do such a thing is unbelievably foolish. For all I care, he can rot in jail," Giovanni sneered. "He is of no use to me anymore."

A tear dropped from Cassidy's eye and she had to put all her effort into holding back any more. "Can't you give him another chance?" she squeaked. "I'll do anything, you can do anything you want to me, just-"

"I can already do anything I want to you!" Giovanni boomed, slamming his palms down on his desk and making her jerk in fright, her heart rate shooting up. "You need to take a good, long look in the mirror, _girl_. You are _nothing_, nothing but a clone of every single other female agent in this business, so I suggest you _stop_ acting like you're something special, it won't get you _anywhere _with me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully. Underneath the nervous, frightened exterior, her blood was boiling. How _dare_ he treat her like dirt? How _dare_ he make her feel as worthless and insignificant as this? He also made her feel one centimeter tall, and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't stick up to Giovanni, no matter how feisty and tough she was around everyone else, _nobody _stuck up to Giovanni, and that went without saying.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at her for a long moment that seemed like forever to her. "I will pay for you to have a termination."

Cassidy looked up, her face crumpled. "What?"

"I will pay. For you. To have. A termination."

Cassidy's heart sunk when she realized what he was talking about. She felt the tears coming on, she felt her head spinning. He couldn't make her lose the baby. He could take her dignity and self respect, he could treat her like a worthless piece of trash, but he _couldn't_ make her kill her own child. Especially when she didn't know if it really _was_ his, or of course, Butch's. "I don't want to," she uttered tearfully, suddenly regretting it when she saw the resentful sneer that appeared on Giovanni's face.

"You don't have a choice," he snarled. "You are not the first and you certainly won't be the last of my Rocket girls to have gotten pregnant through me. I don't care whether you want the child or not, _I_ don't, therefore you will get an abortion. But, of course, if you would rather terminate the pregnancy in a _different_ way, I'll gladly have you beaten."

Cassidy clenched her fists, trying with all her might to hold back anger. Giovanni really was a sick, heartless, twisted man. The fact that he was so laid-back and aloof about the situation made her want to smack him across the face. "And what if I told you, no, I won't get an abortion?" she suddenly blurted out bravely. He stared at her. She stared back. She kept her eyes fixed on him as he cleared his throat and stood up, slowly, patiently. He made his way around the desk until he was looming over her, and she still kept her eyes fixed on his, no matter how much she wanted to look away, get up and run.

Suddenly, she shrieked as he grabbed her by her collar, ripping her up out of her seat and then flinging her onto the floor as if she was a weightless ragdoll.

She felt pain shooting up and down her back, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her brow furrowing in pain, her breathing ragged. His shadow enveloped her as he stood over her, and he slowly crouched down to hiss in her ear, "Like I said, you don't have a choice. And if you would rather do it the hard way, that can be arranged. What is it to be?"

"Okay," she whimpered, slowly pulling herself upright. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me."

Giovanni stood straight again. "Get up, and get out of my office. This discussion is over."

Cassidy scrambled to her feet, tears streaming down her face. She wiped her running nose with the back of her hand and didn't give her boss a second glance before running to leave the room, pushing the door open with shaky hands and then bursting into tears as soon as she left the room. She stood there in the middle of the empty corridor, sobbing. And not the normal type of sobbing, but literally crying as if each sob was being pulled from the root of her heart. She began to walk down the corridor, choking on her own tears, uneven breaths escaping her mouth. She was angry, despaired, terrified. She wished more than anything that she could go back to her room and Butch would be there, she'd explain everything to him and he'd hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. Thinking of this just made her cry more, she didn't care if anyone could hear her sobbing as she made her way down each corridor. She couldn't stop.

"Cassidy?"

Cassidy looked up as she very nearly walked into someone, her eyes were blurry with tears, but she knew who it was. She could make out the distinct, scarlet hair.

Jessie frowned as she stared with concern at her 'rival'. She looked absolutely lost. She was literally quivering, her chest heaving in and out with each sob. Her usually pretty face was tear stained, frightened and screwed up, and her nose was running drastically. Jessie didn't have to say anything. She put an arm around the blonde, who didn't reject, and quickly walked her to the female bathrooms.

When they got to the bathrooms, Cassidy's sobs got louder, like she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She crouched on the floor against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. Jessie bit her lip and sat cross legged next to her, rubbing her back with her hand comfortingly. "What's happened?" she whispered. "Wait, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course."

Cassidy took a few desperate breaths to try and stop herself from crying. "G-Giovanni s-said I- have- to have an abor-tion, and I - I lied, to get out of jail a-and B-Butch is- h-he's still there and he thinks I- he thinks I hate- him now and I'm s-so, _so_ sor-ry for him-" she couldn't continue as she burst into a fresh batch of tears.

"Oh, gosh, you poor thing," Jessie said gently, despite barley being able to understand what Cassidy had actually just said.

Cassidy clenched her fists. "I wish- Giovanni would just- drop dead!".

"I know," Jessie whispered, "I know. Did he hurt you again?"

"H-heck yeah he hurt me!" she sobbed.

Jessie shook her head. "He's fucked up," she muttered. "One sec," she stood up and went into one of the cubicles, ripping off a long line of tissue. She sat back down next to Cassidy and handed it to her. In spite of everything, she felt like she had gained some sort of bond with her ex-rival now. They were in the same situation, it was comforting to know that, and she wanted to be there for Cassidy and give her a shoulder to cry on, as odd as that feeling was.

Cassidy blew her nose loudly, blinking more tears back. "Giovanni's going to make me get rid of my baby," she squeaked.

"How did he find out?" Jessie asked sympathetically.

Cassidy paused for a moment, then sniffed. "It's...oh, god, it's just one big mess," she replied tearfully, rubbing her forehead. "It's all because Butch and I got arrested..."

Jessie nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue.

Cassidy took a deep breath. "It was because...because Butch killed a cop-"

"He what?" Jessie gasped, staring at Cassidy in disbelief.

Cassidy clenched her fists and gave a shocked Jessie a shove. "Don't you dare judge him! He was just protecting _me_! It's all _my_ fault!"

"_Okay_! Calm down, I'm sorry, that just surprised me a little," Jessie snapped. "Sorry."

"So we got arrested," Cassidy continued. "We had an argument..."

_I don't see how any woman could ever love you, I certainly don't anymore._

Her own words repeated themselves in her mind, more tears came out_. _"I told him I didn't love him anymore_,"_ she whispered. "But I didn't mean it...but he thinks I did, and he was being so cold with me, he truly thinks I don't love him anymore. I hate myself, I'm a _horrible _person."

"We all say things we don't mean," Jessie said. "I do it to James all the time."

Cassidy looked at her. "Do you tell him you hate him? Do you constantly tell him to shut up and leave you alone, and tell him that you're sick to death of him and you wish he'd just get out of your face? Do you blame him for every tiny thing that goes wrong in your life and make him feel like he means absolutely nothing to you?"

"Well...no, I don't go that far..."

"I do!" Cassidy cried. "I'm a heartless _bitch_!"

"It's okay..."

"I want him here with me, now!" she sobbed.

"So...Butch is in jail?" Jessie asked gently, passing Cassidy another wad of tissue.

Cassidy nodded. "I called Giovanni, I wanted to get us both out of there," she began, "Then when he answered, I started panicking, and before I knew it I'd told him that the baby was his."

"Oh, Cassidy," Jessie said, putting her arm around her again. "You can't blame yourself for that. He's a terrifying man, I would have probably done the same."

"You should have seen the look on Butch's face when I told him he wasn't getting bailed out and I was. I bet he hates me now! I bet if he ever actually gets out of jail he'll _never _want to look at my face again!" Cassidy spat, absentmindedly ripping the tissue to shreds and becoming more furious at herself by the minute.

Jessie bit her lip, a little nervous with Cassidy's increasing anger, but wanting to help somehow. "And...then what happened?"

"I got bailed out and I had to come straight to...ugh, I can't even say his name anymore...that..._man's_ office. He informed me how pathetic and useless I am and then he told me I had to get a termination. I told him I didn't want to and he got aggressive," Cassidy said, the anger disappearing and changing back into sobs of despair. "He grabbed me, and literally threw me to the ground. What could I do? I just lay there pathetic and gormless and agreed to everything he had just said."

"He's a horrible man," Jessie said. "Was that it? Did he let you go, or did he...?"

Cassidy shook her head. "He let me go."

"Oh, right."

The blonde glanced at Jessie. "Why?"

"Because...oh, no, it doesn't matter. You're upset, you don't want to hear about my problems on top of all that."

"Jessie," Cassidy said firmly, "You've just sat here and listened to me sob my heart out. I'm not a _total_ bitch, if you have a problem, I'll listen."

Jessie nodded reluctantly. "It happened the other day."

"What did?"

"He had his way with me again."

Cassidy shook her head in disgust, though she wasn't surprised by any means. "He's _sick_. Why did he do it?"

"He put James and I in charge of the supplies room, but somehow we locked ourselves out, so nobody could get in there all day and peoples missions had to be put on hold until a locksmith could come."

Cassidy had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop laughter from coming out, though she felt mean for even _wanting_ to laugh at Jessie, even though she had done it relentlessly in the past. "That's it?" she said when she was sure she wasn't going to giggle. "That's no reason to...you know..."

"Mm," Jessie mumbled. "And I feel so bad, because James found me crying and he wanted to know what was wrong. I felt awful when I couldn't tell him."

"I know," Cassidy said gently, "You feel you want to tell him, _so_ bad. You just want to sit him down with you and just let everything out, _everything _that you've been keeping a secret from him for so long. You feel so guilty for lying to his face about it all, you just want to tell him, and you want him to be able to tell you that he'll make everything alright and that there's nothing to worry about."

Jessie blinked. "Um...I... guess," she said uncertainly. "Is that how you feel?"

"I did," Cassidy replied. "But I can't anymore. Butch isn't even here, there's no point in longing to tell him something if he isn't even around."

"Well...I suppose not, no."

"I want to see him," Cassidy said, a tear falling from her eye. "I want to hear his voice and I want him hold me in his arms and forgive me for everything I said."

"I'm sure you do," Jessie said gently. "And I'm sure he misses you too."

Cassidy scowled. "No, he hates me."

"Did he say that?"

"No, he'd never say that," she replied. "But I assume he does, after everything I said. If he _doesn't _hate me, then he's an absolute idiot because all I've done is treat him like dirt."

"I don't think he'll hate you, Cassidy," Jessie said reassuringly, though she wasn't sure that was exactly true. What did she know about their relationship?

"I miss him so much," Cassidy whispered. "I've never loved someone so much in my entire life." She glanced at Jessie with a small smile. "You probably won't understand, because you think Butch is just as arrogant and stuck-up as I am, don't you? But he's actually the sweetest guy ever. He treats me like a princess, and he looks after me and he cares about me _so_ much. I don't know why I throw it all back in his face."

Jessie gave a smile back. "They say we hurt the ones we love."

"Yeah, but we don't need to break their freakin hearts, do we?" Cassidy said gruffly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "How am I going to cope? If this is what I'm like after a few hours without him, how am I going to deal with a week without him? And a month...and a year...or, you know, however long murder sentences are."

"You can go and visit him, I guess," Jessie said feebly.

"Like he'd want me to."

"Write to him then, tell him you're sorry and how you feel," Jessie suggested. "I can help you write it."

"No, I want to _see _him," Cassidy said quietly. "I want him _here_. With me."

"I know," Jessie said softly. "I'd feel that way if James was in jail and I wasn't with him."

"I guess I'll just have to be alone until the day I see him again," Cassidy mumbled, a tear dropping down her cheek.

"Oh...Cassidy, come here," Jessie said, pulling her ex-rival into a friendly hug. It was surprisingly comforting for Cassidy. By all means, it wasn't the same as being hugged by Butch. Jessie's embrace was slightly stiff and awkward, and Cassidy didn't feel protected and safe like she did when she was in Butch's strong arms. But it was consoling all the same.

The two girls pulled away awkwardly after a moment, both giving a small giggle of nervousness. "You can come back to mine and James's room, if you want. James and Meowth will be there, but they won't bother you at all. Well, Meowth might, a bit," Jessie said, smiling to show she was kidding about the last part.

"I can't do that. I don't need you guys feeling sorry for me," Cassidy said feebly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"We won't. I promise. Honestly, Cassidy, if you go back to your own room, all you're going to do is think about Butch and any other problems you have. You don't want to be alone right now."

Cassidy knew Jessie was right. She knew that if she went back to her dorm room all she would do was collapse on her bed and cry herself to sleep. And it would go on and on and on. "Okay. I'll come to your room, if you're sure. No special treatment though, seriously."

"Deal," Jessie smiled.


	19. Feeling empty

**A/n: Bear with me, this is just temporary, I'm going to come back and edit this chapter- if you can even call it a chapter- sometime soon, but I had the worst writers block and I really wanted to post chapter 21, so I kept this very simple (understatement) I am SO sorry peeps xD  
**

**

* * *

**

Weeks passed, but it felt like months. Day by day Cassidy became more and more reserved. She felt lost and empty inside, and every day seemed pointless- she wasn't really even paying attention to anything she was doing, she was simply going through the motions. Without Butch, every day seemed boring, she wanted nothing more than to talk to him and have everything right again. Being in the empty, dismal dorm room every night on her own was the worst feeling in the world, in fact, she dreaded it. She wanted to cry every time she lay alone in the cold, empty bed, without Butch to hold her close and whisper to her.

The only thing that stopped her from feeling completely alone was the fact that she had gained some sort of bond with Jessie. James and Meowth were suspicious at first, but gradually became aware of how down in the dumps Cassidy was, and welcomed her to hang around with them whenever she wanted. She felt like she was just stringing along with them, it was humiliating almost, all three of them kept giving her sympathetic looks. She really had to bite her tongue to stop any insults from spouting out. Seeing the way Jessie and James were made her feel utterly depressed. _That's what relationships are supposed to be like,_ She had thought to herself as she watched Jessie and James snuggling up together and laughing about something stupid James had done earlier that day.

* * *

Just as Cassidy was heading back to her room, a grunt stopped her.

"Cassidy, Giovanni would like to see you in his office right away."

Cassidy swallowed nervously, her heart began pounding.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Seriously, you can leave an awful review for this 'chapter' and tell me how much it sucked if you want. It's not even a chapter, it's a disgrace. But like I said, I am going to go back and edit it soon, it's just temporary. Hopefully chapter 21 will make up for this abomination -_- Sorry to disappoint :(**


	20. Reunited

**Omg I really hope this is better -_-**

**

* * *

**

Cassidy didn't know what Giovanni wanted with her this time. She knew for a fact she hadn't done _anything_ wrong to anger him. _Maybe I don't have to do anything wrong to anger him anymore, _she thought as she approached the door of his office marked 'Private', _Maybe he's just...permanently angry at me._ She knew he was going to hurt her again, either way. What else would he want her for? Maybe it was about her getting an abortion. Maybe it was time.

She knocked on the door hesitantly, wishing she could just turn around and walk away. But if she did that, it would catch up with her, and she knew it. She didn't have a choice in any of this, Giovanni was right, she belonged to him, he could make her do anything he wanted and if she didn't? She had to pay the consequences. The doors opened and she stepped in, with a sick, hollow feeling in her stomach. He was at his desk as usual, glaring at her with those cold, black eyes, and gestured for her to sit on the chair in front of his desk again. She obeyed and sat down, unable to look directly at him. She prepared herself for him to stand up any second now and pounce on her like a predator.

"Cassidy," he started, making her jump. "I had a phone call today."

Cassidy looked up at him now, confused. His tone of voice was sharp, and sent chills down her spine. Whatever this was, she knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"From the jail I bailed you out of two weeks ago," Giovanni went on, staring at her coldly.

Cassidy completely froze, her eyes staring right back at him. Her heart started pounding. _Please tell me you're sending me back there. At least that way I'll get to see Butch. Please, please, please..._

"Apparently your good for nothing partner escaped last night."

Cassidy blinked. It was suddenly like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, all the sadness and loneliness that had been looming over her for the past few weeks vanished in a sudden flash, and was replaced with butterflies in her stomach. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She couldn't help it, she forgot she was sat in front of her boss and let a big grin cross her face.

Giovanni's eyes widened. "Don't you _dare_ smirk!" he boomed.

Cassidy flinched and bit the corner of her lip quickly. "I'm sorry, sir."

He gave her a disgusted look, leaning back in his chair before continuing. "I want to know if _you_ had anything to do with it."

Cassidy stared at him. "M-me?" she frowned, slowly pointing to herself.

"_You_," Giovanni sneered.

She shook her head quickly, her eyes still wide. "No, no of course not, I haven't left HQ since-"

"Because if I find out, that you are lying to me," he suddenly snapped, leaning forward on the desk and glaring at her, "If I find out, that you are lying to me," he continued in a gentler tone, "You will pay. Any agent of mine that is foolish enough to get put in jail must stay there and pay the consequences of their actions, _unless_, I decide to bail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Cassidy replied quickly, "I had nothing to do with Butch escaping, I honestly didn't."

Giovanni narrowed his eyes at her, as if he didn't believe a word she was saying. "Well," he began in a low tone, leaning forward on his desk so his face was closer to hers. "If you... _happen_ to see him, tell him that, just in case he doesn't already know, he is fired and he is banned from headquarters. If I find out he's hiding here, you will both be in serious trouble."

Cassidy nodded. "Sir," she said quickly, trying to sound obedient and sincere. "May I ask, did the people at the jail say where he went...?"

"If they knew he would be back in there now, you idiot!" Giovanni boomed. "Get out of my office, and if I find out that you had anything to do with his escape..." he stopped, leaving it up to Cassidy's imagination concerning what he would do to her. He leaned back in his chair again. "Not forgetting, your pregnancy termination is booked for Friday."

Cassidy's heart sunk. She had been dreading the moment he told her this. It was stupid, but in a way she'd been hoping that he had forgotten about it, even though she knew realistically that was the most unlikely thing in the world.

She left Giovanni's office feeling a mixture of emotions. Furious at him for all that he was putting her though, scared and lost about the termination. She didn't know _how_ she felt about the fact that Butch had escaped. Yes, when the words first left Giovanni's mouth she had been over the moon, ecstatic even. But now doubt was washing over her. What if he didn't come back to headquarters? What was stopping him from never coming back, what reason did he even _have_ to come back to HQ? After everything that Cassidy had said to him, she assumed he'd probably be thinking he had a lucky escape, literally.

The thought that he was out there, somewhere, made her want to scream. She wanted him here, right next to her. If he had escaped from jail last night, why hadn't he come back to see her yet? She knew why.

_If only life had a rewind button_, she thought miserably as she twisted the key door lock. To her confusion it was unlocked already, and the key refused to budge any further. She frowned. _Wait...I could've sworn I... locked this door_... Her heart rate went up, just a little bit. Biting her lip, she urgently told herself not to get her hopes up.

She pushed the door open, and was shocked to see exactly what she'd been longing for all these weeks. All at once, a tempest of emotions broke out inside of her; relief, happiness, confusion, nervousness ...

"Butch!" was all she could exclaim.

Butch was stood at the end of the double bed, hurriedly packing clothes into a black rucksack. His brows were furrowed, but at the sound of Cassidy's high-pitched outburst, he turned, looking startled. When he saw her, the light drained from his eyes and his expression became impassive.

"Oh, man," he muttered, averting his gaze. "I hoped I'd be outta here before you got back."

Cassidy's face crumpled as she finally noticed the small pile of clothes on the bed next to his bag. "What?" she said quietly, closing the door.

"I'm just packing my stuff, I'll be five minutes tops," he grunted, turning his back on her again.

Cassidy's eyebrows creased, "Wait, where are you going?"

"It's got nothing to do with you."

Cassidy winced at the indifference in his voice, remembering how it had once been friendly, loving ... All these weeks, she had been pining for him - and now he was here, only to be readying himself to leave again. She felt only a cold, all-consuming disappointment as something sick and hollow settled in her stomach. "You can't do this to me."

Butch just snorted. "Me me me..." he muttered, a sneer on his face.

"Listen to me." She paused but Butch continued to pack his clothes. "We need to sit down and talk things through. You can't just leave!"

Butch snorted again, scornfully. He could barely believe she had the nerve to yell at him and tell him what to do after everything she had said. "Let me correct you there," he said sharply, "One, it's not up to you what I do with myself. And two, I don't have a _choice_."

Cassidy brought a hand to her forehead, a deep frown setting in her eyebrows. She wished she could fling her arms around him and hug him; she wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and press his cheek against hers; she wanted to feel the warmth of him, the teasing of his breath on her neck, his soft hair between her fingers. The frown on his face, however, froze her in place.

"Butch, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything," Butch replied, hauling his black rucksack over one shoulder.

"Don't go," Cassidy whispered, her throat going tight. "Please don't go."

"Don't start getting all upset. I need to leave, right now," Butch said, his voice a mixture of indignation and resignation. He pushed her out of the way lightly. She scowled and shoved him back, far harder than necessary. Her bottom lip trembled and she then burst into tears, collapsing against him and wrapping her arms around him. She would have done _anything_ for him to hug back.

But Butch's arms stayed limp at his sides. He just stood there, not knowing what to say. This was the exact reason he'd wanted to leave before she could see him. He _knew_ she'd do this, and despite the fact that he'd been furious with her these past few weeks, despite the fact that he'd been sat in his jail cell literally seething anger, _despite_ the fact that he'd promised himself to never fall for her again, despite all of that, it still broke his heart seeing her upset like this. "If you don't let me go now, you're going to get me into trouble."

Cassidy clung onto him tighter, desperate not to let go. "Let me come with you!"

"No," Butch snapped, "I've got the cops after me, I wouldn't let you come with me even if I wanted you to."

"I need you!"

Butch took hold of her upper arms and pushed them down to her sides so that she wasn't clinging to him anymore. She looked up at him tearfully and he looked right back at her, determined not to be weakened by her beautiful lavender eyes. "You don't need me, you've made that perfectly clear."

Cassidy clenched her fists in frustration, sobbing from the depths of her soul. "I do need you!" she shrieked, "I need you more than anyone in this fucking world!"

"If that's the case, let me go."

"That doesn't make sense!" Cassidy yelled, trying to free her arms from his grip. She yanked aggressively. "Get off me!"

"Promise me you'll let me leave, Cassidy. Promise me."

"I promise!" she sobbed. His grip loosened, and the moment it did her arms wrapped tightly around his waist again.

"For gods sake!" he snapped, glaring down at the girl clutching onto him and pressing her face into his chest as she cried. "Where's the first place the cops will look for me? Here. So I need to go, do you understand that?"

"You can't go," Cassidy wept, literally squeezing him. "I have things to tell you."

Butch heaved a sigh of frustration, trying hard to keep his temper. She was so _selfish_. "I couldn't care _less_ anymore!"

Cassidy looked up at him tearfully, her sobs suddenly becoming silent. "Is that true? You don't care about me anymore?"

Butch said nothing, averting his eyes. "Listen good, Cass," he said firmly, "I've tried to make this relationship work, I've tried _so _hard you wouldn't believe, but what's the point anymore if _you_ won't try? I've had a lot of time to think while I've been locked up in that dump they call jail, and I've realized that we're not right for each other. You need to let me go, and move on, Cassidy. Forget about me, and forget about us. This is goodbye, got it?"

Cassidy felt her heart break. She felt devastation crashing in over her head, like a pool of icy water. This must have been how Butch felt when she told him she didn't love him anymore. She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "I could _never_ forget about us, and I could never say goodbye," she uttered, "I'm in _love_ with you!"

"No you're not," Butch said, in a gentler tone this time, "Now let me go."

"No."

"Cass, c'mon now, you're making this so hard for me," he said thickly, almost as if he maybe wanted to cry himself.

Cassidy looked at him tearfully. She felt like her entire world was crashing down on her. If he left, all her hopes and dreams would be _shattered_ - because _he _was her only hope and dream. "Do you love me?"

"Cassidy, please."

"Do you?"

Butch's eyebrows creased as he looked into her distressed violet eyes. Just for a split second, he wanted to say no. He wanted to break her heart like she broke his. He wanted _her_ to know what it felt like to feel unloved by someone who means the world to you. But he couldn't, because he _did_ love her. "Yes, I love you. But you gotta let me go."

Cassidy swallowed, trying so hard to get rid of that horrible tight feeling in her throat. "If you love me, you'll give me ten minutes to explain."

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain," Butch said in frustration, running a hand through his hair and then letting his arm drop to his side again as he looked at her helplessly.

"Everything," Cassidy whispered, a look of sadness suddenly crossing her face. "There's everything to explain."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want me to stand here and listen to you telling me how sorry you are, then you can forget it."

"It's not that," Cassidy squeaked, suddenly feeling sick. "There's...there's things I haven't been telling you."

"What?"

"I...I've been hiding so much from you, and I've lied to you...But I- I need to tell you everything now, I _want_ to tell you everything." Cassidy looked up at him hopefully, a tear running down her cheek. If she didn't tell him everything right now, she knew she'd regret it for the rest of her life. This was her last chance to make things right, and she needed to take it.

Butch swallowed. It broke his heart to see the Cassidy so upset. But he needed to go. Not only were the police probably looking high and low for him so they could throw him back in jail, but he assumed he wasn't welcome at Headquarters anymore either. He saw the hope in her eyes, though, and he knew, deep down, he couldn't leave her like this. "Ten minutes. Then I really gotta go."

Cassidy nodded eagerly, trying her best to smile at him even though there were still tears in her eyes. "Shall we sit down?"

Butch didn't reply, but he sat at the end of the bed with her, making sure there was a reasonable gap in between the two of them. She looked at him tearfully. "I missed you."

"Just tell me whatever you need to tell me, Cassidy," he replied coldly.

She nodded, sniffing loudly and trying to blink more tears back. She took hold of his hand, but he snatched it away, which only caused more tears to leak from her eyes. "Okay," she started softly, "I...I guess I should start with that night we robbed that Pokemon center," she looked away from him. "We got arrested and put in jail, and we argued about who should call the boss...you told me that you'd take the blame, so that I wouldn't get into trouble, remember?"

"Yeah."

She swallowed, forcing herself to look him in the eye again. "But I...I told the boss it was my fault."

Butch frowned, confused. "...Huh?" was all he could croak out.

"I didn't want you to get into trouble," Cassidy continued, "I lied to you, and told you that I had let you take the blame. Every time the boss wanted to see me, and not you, I made up a lie."

"I don't... understand why you'd do that."

"Because, I didn't want you to be in any trouble. I felt like I always let you take the blame, for everything, and I didn't want the boss to hurt you. But I knew you'd be mad at me if you found out I'd gotten myself into trouble for your sake. Can you understand that I only lied to you because I love you?" she asked, her eyebrows knotted together.

"No. If you loved me, you wouldn't lie to me in the first place," Butch snapped.

Cassidy blinked tears back. "But I...I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"So, is that it? Can I go now?" Butch said coldly, picking up his bag from where he had placed it on the floor.

"No!" Cassidy sobbed, grabbing his arm with both hands. "There's other things!" He glared at her and she released his arm, staring back at him wistfully. For a moment he stared back in exactly the same way, lovingly, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. How he usually looked at her.

"Hurry it up, then! Jeez, Cassidy," he suddenly snapped, averting his gaze from her and scowling down at the carpet.

"It's... so hard..." A tear rolled down her cheek and she balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. She didn't know what Butch was going to do or say, maybe he'd be mad at her for not telling him sooner, for keeping dirty secrets from him, even if it wasn't her fault. He was already glaring at her and looking impatient. Her heart pounded in her chest. "When...when I went to see the boss...he..." More tears.

Butch glanced at her, his irritated expression soon changing to a concerned one. "He what?"

Cassidy's bottom lip trembled. "He...he," she paused, looking away from Butch in shame. "He raped me," the words came out as a whisper, and she broke down into tears as soon as 'me' escaped her mouth.

Butch stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Cassidy was sobbing now, her face crumpled up with despair. For a moment he had no idea what to say or do. He felt a rush of anger at Giovanni, and if Cassidy hadn't been sobbing her heart out he would have gone straight down to his boss's office there and then to confront him. He suddenly forgot about everything that had happened between himself and Cassidy, and all the things that she had said didn't matter in the slightest anymore. "Come here," he whispered, suddenly pulling her into a hug and wrapping his arms around her tightly as if he were to never let her go again.

She sobbed harder and leaned into him, clinging to him. Feeling the care and protectiveness behind his embrace made her want to stay in his arms forever.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?" he asked, caressing her back comfortingly.

"I- w-wanted to," she sobbed, pressing her face into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent of cologne and cigarette smoke. " But H-he said- that if I- t-told anyone, he'd h-hurt me more."

Butch held her tight, stroking her hair soothingly, barley able to believe what he was hearing. "This is all my fault."

"N-no," Cassidy sobbed breathlessly. "It's not your f-fault, Butch, it's mine!"

"Don't be stupid," he said gently, hugging her tight. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold her close to him and let her cry, but he was frowning. What he actually wanted to do was storm down to Giovanni's office and confront him, he felt like he could _kill_ him, even though he knew that would be the most _stupid_ mistake.

"He kept d-doing it to me," Cassidy wept, finding that now she had started she couldn't stop. "It was h-horrible, he beat me up all the t-time - and that's where that bruise- was from, I lied to you- and I lied to Wendy, because I- I was so scared! And this is w-why I've been so- so mad at you because I- I was stressed and scared!"

"Shhh..." Butch whispered comfortingly, his eyebrows creased. "Don't worry, babe. I won't let him hurt you again."

Cassidy nodded, barley able to contain the relief that she felt.

Butch pulled away slightly and kissed her on the top of her forehead, before giving her a reassuring smile. "You wait here, okay?"

"What? No, please don't go anywhere!" Cassidy cried, bursting into tears again and clinging onto him as tight as she possibly could, desperate for him to stay with her.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok, Cass," Butch said gently, hugging her back for a moment before pulling away again. He gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him through watery eyes, then wiped away her tears with one hand. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna go and pay a visit to the boss, show him that nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it."

"No, Butch!" Cassidy sobbed, holding onto him tighter. She knew what Butch was like. She knew that if she let him, he would storm down to Giovanni's office there and then, all confrontational and aggressive, he completely disregarded _any_ dangerous consequences when he was angry like this, all he cared about right now was 'showing Giovanni that nobody messes with his girl and gets away with it'. "Don't you even think about it!"

"I'm not just gonna sit back and do _nothing_!" Butch snapped, his bad temper finally kicking in. "How _dare_ he do that to you? Who the fuck does he even think he is? No, I'm going down there now, stay here." Cassidy shoved him down on the bed and climbed on top of him before he could go anywhere.

She glared down at him, he glared back indignantly but didn't attempt to push her off. "Answer me one question, Butch, are you a complete and utter idiot?" she snapped tearfully.

"No but-"

"Do you _realize_ that if you stomp down to his office, ranting and raving, you're going to get us both killed? Giovanni said if he finds you in HQ, we'll both pay, and _I_ wasn't supposed to tell anyone what he's been doing to me! Just calm down and don't do anything stupid!" she pleaded furiously, her eyebrows creased with worry.

Butch heaved a stressed sigh, still scowling. "Alright, fine. But one day I'll make him pay."

"One day, but not today, Butch," Cassidy replied firmly. She stared at him for a moment more before getting off him and sitting back at the edge of the bed. he sat up too, his shoulders squared and a scowl on his face.

"I wanna punch him so bad," he grumbled.

"Butch!" Cassidy snapped, smacking him on the arm. "Did you not just listen to me?"

"Yeah, I _know_. I'm not going to do anything, don't worry," Butch replied with a sigh. He glanced at her and put an arm around her, holding her close. "I just wish you'd told me."

Cassidy nodded, feeling guilty. More tears dribbled down her cheeks as she rested her head on his shoulder. Butch noticed and gently touched her cheek, his thumb wiping a pearly tear away.

"Butch," Cassidy suddenly blurted out tearfully, closing her eyes. "There's something else."

"What, Cass?" Butch said gently

Cassidy bit her lip, fighting back the sobs. "I...I'm so scared you'll leave me," she whispered.

"Whatever it is, babe, you can tell me. I'm not going to leave you. Not now," Butch assured her, he pulled away slightly to look at her, eyebrows raised with concern. "What is it, huh?"

"Promise me you won't leave me, _promise_," Cassidy wept, her eyebrows knotted together with worry.

"I just told you, I'm not going to leave you, Cass, don't you worry about that," Butch replied, wiping another of her tears away.

Cassidy nodded, she sniffed and forced herself to look him in the eye, her heart pounding in her chest. She could only take a deep breath and hope for the best...

"I'm pregnant."

Butch stared at her in disbelief, completely still. Cassidy was pregnant. Pregnant Cassidy was pregnant. Pregnant Cassidy was pregnant with...his kid? He finally stopped being a frozen statue and blinked, his head moving forward slightly. "You're pregnant?"

Cassidy nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah," she looked at him weakly, tears streaming down her face.

He stared some more, letting it sink in. "Is it-"

"It's yours," Cassidy said, before he could ask the question. She didn't know why she had just told him that, without knowing for certain. She could only hope that this lie would never catch up with her, but for now, it didn't matter. "When Giovanni... had his way with me...he used protection."

Butch blinked. _That means that I'm gonna be a dad...me? _

"Don't leave me," Cassidy whispered, unable to tell what he was thinking by his blank facial expression.

He manage to overcome his disbelief and smile at her. "Of course I won't," he said softly.

"You don't mind?" Cassidy said nervously, biting her lip.

"Well, uh, the idea's gonna take some getting used to, that's for sure. But it's ok, I'll, uh...I'll come around at some point," Butch assured her. "Hey, it's no wonder you've been a grouchy little bitch recently."

Cassidy giggled tearfully and looked down, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She then looked back at him, smiling feebly. "That's why I've been acting like I can't stand you, because of the mood swings. Half the time I didn't even realize how horrible I was being to you, I'm like a hormonal hurricane."

"Ain't that an understatement," Butch chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

Cassidy smiled, relieved that things were back to normal. "By the way, how on earth did you escape from jail?"

"Oh, well, it was easy for someone as smart and conniving as me," Butch said, winking at Cassidy, who smirked and raised her eyebrows at him. "I made some chums in there and I managed to bribe this one guy into helping me get out. When we were in the exercise yard I told him to distract the guards by beating up some other guy so that I could climb over the fence and make a run for it."

Cassidy chuckled. "I'd have loved to have seen _that_."

"I was pret-ty proud of myself, I must say," Butch smirked.

Cassidy closed her eyes, leaning against his chest. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," he replied. "Whaddaya say we get outta here, then, doll? Me and you?"

Cassidy looked at him. "You're going to let me come now, are you?"

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you here with Psycho-Boss."

Cassidy snorted softly, smiling at him. "Okay, but where will we go?"

"We'll find somewhere, don't you worry."


	21. Safe

Both tired and weary after a long drive in a car taken from HQ, Butch and Cassidy made their way down the dingy, badly lit hallway to the motel room they had just reserved. Butch unlocked the door and clicked the light on. They were greeted by a dank, cold room which contained a double bed and not much else. There was a big moth fluttering around the ceiling sconce, and the gray- probably once white- carpet was tainted with stains. The wallpaper was barely hanging onto the plaster beneath it and the window above the bed was wet with condensation.

Cassidy looked around in disgust, staying stood by the door. "This. Is. Revolting."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I can't afford to put you up in a five star luxury hotel, princess," Butch scoffed, chucking his bag on the floor and flopping down on the bed- which was the most uncomfortable, creaky thing ever.

"I'm sure you could do better than this run-down dump," Cassidy replied, "It's in the middle of nowhere, the lady at the reception desk looked like a hooker and by the looks of it this room hasn't been cleaned in god knows how many years."

"Yeah, it's in the middle of _nowhere_, and that means that nobody's gonna find us here, which can only be a good thing, right?" Butch said, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket before extracting one and placing it between his lips. He flipped his lighter open and lit it up with a flick of his thumb.

Cassidy wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms, staring down at a stain on the carpet and then glancing back at Butch. "But this place is just temporary, _right_?"

"Of course. C'mere," Butch said, patting the mattress next to him. Cassidy sighed softly and made her way over to the bed, climbing on and sitting upright, her legs tucked in front of her. She watched Butch as he drew deeply from his cigarette, before letting out a puff of smoke.

"Butch," she said irritably, taking the cigarette from him with the tips of her forefinger and thumb, "I'm pregnant, _this_ has got to stop."

Butch looked at the cigarette wistfully. "Sure, but just let me finish this last one."

"Nuh-uh, you're quitting as of now, mister," Cassidy replied firmly, reaching over to the already used ashtray on the bedside cabinet, and stubbing the cigarette out. She turned back to Butch and held her hand out. "Give me the pack."

"Huh? That was my last one."

Cassidy raised her eyebrows, head cocked to one side. "I don't believe youuu," she said in a sing-song voice. "If I have to wrestle you I will."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, I won't go easy on ya," Butch smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"How about I _tickle_ you?" Cassidy said warningly, wiggling her pointy, manicured fingers at him. "Last chance," she cooed, inching closer.

Butch stared back at her indignantly for a moment before heaving a sigh and reluctantly taking the box out of his pocket to hand to her. "You'll regret it, I am gonna be one grouchy grump without my nicotine."

"Tough luck, it's bad for you," Cassidy replied, snatching the box from him before checking inside and scowling. "You liar! That's almost a full pack left!"

"Worth a shot," Butch smirked. She rolled her eyes and hid the packet in her bag, before finally laying down next to him and snuggling up close, appreciating the warmth of his body against hers on this cold night.

She smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "Hey, are you used to the idea yet?"

"Huh?"

"Are you used to the idea that we're going to be parents?"

There was a fairly long pause, Cassidy opened her eyes and gave Butch a light slap on the arm. "_Well_?"

"I dunno," he finally said softly.

Cassidy frowned. "Why?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Butch said resignedly. "I just don't think I can cut it as a dad."

"Don't be silly, you'll be great," Cassidy mumbled, closing her eyes again and huddling into him.

"Psh, c'mon, Cass. A prison escapee, a murderer and a thief. I'm the ultimate bad influence," he said feebly.

Cassidy snorted softly, hugging him tighter. "None of that matters. Okay, so, you have a bit of a criminal record, ahem, understatement, but so do I, and _I_ know it won't make any difference to my parenting abilities. Call me big-headed, but I think I'll make a great mom."

Butch smiled. "Yeah, you will," he said, gently running his fingers through her hair, before pausing and looking at her amusedly. "Wait a sec, though, I thought you hated kids? I thought they were all 'annoying little twerps'?"

Cassidy smirked, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, but this is different. This is _our_ little twerp."

"A little twerp who'd be better off without it's dad," Butch muttered.

"Oh, don't _say_ that!" Cassidy groaned, sighing wearily. "You're so down on yourself sometimes. Jeez, I think I prefer arrogant Butch."

"Seriously though, Cass," Butch said in a firmer tone, leaning up on one elbow and looking at her seriously. She looked back at him, mocking his over-serious facial expression. "What can _I_ give you? You shouldn't in this sleazy, cheap motel hiding from the cops with me. You should be somewhere warm and clean and safe, with someone who can look after you properly."

"You _do _look after me, idiot," Cassidy replied irritably, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "Do you have any idea how safe I feel when I'm with you? I really don't think you realize how much you mean to me...which is... probably my own fault, huh?"

"Well, you _could_ say that..."

"Things will be different now. I promise," she said gently, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, I wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl? I want a girl."

"Yeah? I don't mind, but I think I'd rather have a boy," Butch decided.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Cassidy smiled. "No, I definitely want a girl. I'll be the type of mom she feels she can tell anything to, no matter what, and I can take her shopping and buy her cute designer outfits, and play hairdressers with her..." she turned her head to look at Butch with a smile. "Seriously though, I still can't believe were going to be parents. A year ago I would have fallen about laughing if someone told me this was going to happen."

"Mm. I'm gonna miss it being just me and you, though," Butch said with a soft sigh. "Now it's gonna be me, you and pipsqueak."

Cassidy frowned and gave him a slap on the arm. "Hey! I prefer the term 'our baby', not 'pipsqueak'! Anyway, what's so bad about it being me, you and _our baby_? ...Is it because you know that the baby's going to have my full time care and attention and _you're _not?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to get jealous, Butch?" she cooed, poking him playfully.

Butch scoffed. "No! Of course not. But we're never gonna get any time alone anymore. The kiddo's gonna have us up at all hours with its screeching and crying and we're never gonna get a break."

"You're so pessimistic."

Butch looked at her, head cocked to one side. "I'm not, Cass. I'm just trying to make you realize that it's not gonna be all fun and games with this baby, we're gonna have responsibilities, y'know?" he heaved a sigh and let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes. "As if we didn't have enough problems already," he muttered.

Cassidy's face crumpled, she gave him a little shove. "You know, maybe you're right. I don't think you're going to be a good father at all, not if you're just going to act like this baby's a nuisance, just another burden to add to our ever growing collection of problems!" she snapped, pulling away from him and turning over on her side.

Butch sighed wearily and pulled her back close again. "Hey," he said resignedly, "I didn't mean it like that. Y'know what, Cass? You're right, I'm being pessimistic about it, ignore me. I'm just a little bit stressed right now. "

"Ugh, but you're saying it in that tone of _voice_ which means you're mad at me," Cassidy whined.

Butch rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, tootsie, see?" he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, causing her to giggle and attempt to squirm away.

"Okay, fine. Jeez, we need to stop arguing about every little thing," Cassidy snorted.

"You mean _you_ need to stop getting mad at me about every little thing," Butch corrected her.

"I'll try, but you're pretty maddening," Cassidy joked. "You're right, though. I _know_ having a baby's going to be hard work, but I don't care. I never thought I'd say this...but I'm actually pretty happy that I'm going to be living a normal life," she beamed, "We're going to have a nice house, and get real jobs and it's going to be perfect."

Butch gave her a wavering smile. "Yeah, I'm sure it is."

Cassidy looked at him, sensing the uncertainty in his voice. "Hey, we're... going to be okay, aren't we?" she suddenly asked, her eyebrows creasing slightly, her glossy, violet eyes looking straight into Butch's deep, brown eyes. "Like, we're safe now, right? And when we have the baby we'll be able to give it a proper home?"

Butch averted his eyes for a moment, but then forced himself to look back at her. "I'll do my best for you, Cass, that's all I can do."

"But...what if...what if the cops found out where we were, and you got sent back to jail? What would happen to me then, Butch? Or what if Giovanni tracks us down and...just...what if..." her voice trailed off to a whisper, her eyes brimmed with tears, a tiny whimper escaped her lips before she pressed her face into Butch's shoulder, letting the fabric of his shirt soak up her tears. He held her close, his hand gently rubbing her back. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Shhh," Butch said gently. "You don't need to be scared. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, no matter what happens, you got that?" She only nodded. "Giovanni isn't going to track us down. You gotta trust me on that one. And as long as we keep it on the low, the cops won't find me, they'll have to give up looking at some point." He knew on some levels he was just saying this to make her feel secure. He couldn't be sure that Giovanni didn't have men out looking for them this very moment- after all, it was against the rules of Team Rocket to run away and people who did were nearly always found and punished severely, sometimes with assassination. All agents knew what Giovanni was like. He had _no_ limits. Butch also knew the police weren't going to give up looking for him anytime soon either. But the only thing that mattered to him right now was Cassidy's peace of mind.

She wiped her tears and looked at him, giving a small smile. "I know I'm safe with you, Butch," she said quietly.

Butch forced a smile back and ruffled her hair gently. "You got that right. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt my Cass," he said, "We're gonna be fine, me 'n you. You've got nothing to worry about."

Cassidy nodded confidently. "I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me," she smiled, snuggling into him. "Hey, we'd better get ready for bed and get some sleep."

"Aw, why? It's not like we have to be up early like usual, we can stay in bed all day tomorrow if we want," Butch said.

"Well unlike _some_ people, I'm not lazy enough to stay in bed all day. Anyway, I'm exhausted, I need some sleep," Cassidy said, before a huge yawn escaped her mouth. "See?"

Butch smirked, nudging her. "Lightweight," he teased.

"I don't care!" Cassidy said, sticking her pointy, pink tongue out at him. "I'm going to sleep whether you like it or not." She sat upright and began to get undressed, pulling off her Rocket dress over her head and chucking it to the ground carelessly, then tossing her hair while Butch watched her in awe.

"Hey, Cass? You sure you wanna go to sleep? I mean, there's plenty of other things we could be doing in this bed..."

Cassidy smirked at him and fluffed up her hair before climbing onto him and bending down to kiss him softly. She clasped her hands in his hair as they kissed. Just as she felt his tongue on her lips she pulled away, still smirking. "Not tonight, sweetie. Like I said, I'm _exhausted_." She gave him an innocent grin before hopping off the bed to take off her boots and search through her bag for her nightdress.

"Aw man, you cannot do that!" Butch whined.

Cassidy chuckled to herself as she unzipped and pulled off her thigh-high white boots. "That's funny, because I just did," she smirked.

Butch rolled his eyes at her, but didn't complain any further and sat up on the bed to get undressed himself. Cassidy glanced at the fading, purple bruises on herself before she put on her silky nightdress, and swallowed nervously. Looking at them just brought bad memories back. How could she forget? She knew that even though she was safe now, the nightmares she had when she drifted off to sleep wouldn't stop anytime soon. Giovanni visited her every dream like a demon. Trying to reassure herself that she needed to forget about her boss, she slipped into her nightdress quickly and climbed into the cold bed next to Butch, who put his arm around her and pulled her close, warming her up.

"You know what I feel worst about?" she suddenly blurted out, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mm?"

"I wasn't the only one Giovanni was...doing that to," she explained quietly, shivering. She had just suddenly thought of Jessie- how helpful and kind she had been despite everything. How she welcomed her to spend time with her and James, like they were _friends_. How she'd _trusted _her. "He does it to Jessie too."

Butch looked at her, frowning. "Messy Jessie?" he smirked.

"Whatever," Cassidy said softly, suddenly feeling awful as she imagined Jessie being abused by Giovanni- with nobody to talk to about it or help her through it anymore. It didn't seem fair somehow. "She helped me, she gave me a shoulder to cry on when you weren't around. I felt like we'd finally resolved our differences. I mean, I know we've never got along, but she was so selfless and kind to me, after all the shit I used to put her through. And now I've just...left her to carry on getting abused by...him, without even saying goodbye or anything. What sort of a selfish bitch am I?"

"Hey, no you're not...well, you can be, but c'mon, who care's about Jessie? As long as _you're _safe, that's all that matters," Butch said gently, kissing her on the cheek and cuddling her close. All he got in return was a sad sigh.

"Let's go to sleep now, it's late," she whispered, pulling the covers up slightly.

"Okay. Nighty night."

"Night."

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

...

"You okay?"

"...Shh. Go to sleep."


	22. Interrogation

Cassidy's eyes fluttered open. The dull, white ceiling of the room faded into vision, as well as the sun shining through the window above the bed. Usually, she was awoken by the ringing of her alarm clock. Today, it was still and silent - apart from Butch's snoring, of course. She was nestled up to him closely, her neck resting in the crook of his arm. She pulled herself away from him and sat up, yawning, before turning to look at him - sleeping like a baby...and snoring like a wildebeest. She gave him a wake-up nudge. He just groaned quietly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back close again and snuggling up to her.

She gave him a gentle shove. "Hey, wake up."

No response.

"Butch."

Still nothing.

"Botch."

Cassidy grinned as a quiet grumble escaped his mouth, "It's Butch."

He slowly blinked open his eyes. "Ugh, man, what time is it?" he mumbled, sleepily reaching over for his cell phone on the nightstand to check the time. "Whoa, one in the afternoon, we slept pretty late," he remarked, placing his phone back on the table and lying back again, yawning loudly.

"It's your fault," Cassidy scoffed, getting out of bed and fluffing the back of her hair, which shone golden in the sun beaming through the window. "Your snoring is _just _the most annoying thing on this planet. And this bed is the most _uncomfortable_ thing on this planet, I was tossing and turning _all_ night," she complained.

A smug smile crossed Butch's face as he yawned again, watching her as she knelt down on the floor, rummaging through her travel bag – which was overflowing with clothes. "Really? I slept like a log."

Cassidy grumbled to herself as she pulled out a white camisole and a pair of denim hot-pants. "Ugh, I might as well make the most of my perfect figure while I still _can_," she muttered. "That's the _one_ thing I fear about being pregnant, the fact that I'm going to be fat. I'm lucky enough to have been blessed with a naturally beautiful body, and now it's all going to get ruined," she said in disgust as she slipped out of her nightdress to change into her camisole and hot-pants.

Butch smirked and opened his mouth to comment, but thought the better of it when Cassidy shot him a sharp glare. "What?" he tittered.

"I know you well enough to know when a snide comment is going to come out of your mouth," Cassidy replied, aggressively hitching her hot-pants up.

Butch laughed. "_All_ I was gonna say is, it's funny how you seem to think that looking after a kid is gonna be easy as pie, but losing your wonderful figure for a while is gonna be some sort of a tragedy. Like the _whole _world revolves around how you look. Giving birth? No prob. But wearing the next jeans size up? Uh-oh, disaster alert!"

Cassidy scowled at him, giving him another 'wipe that smirk off of your face' stare. "More like the next _five_ jeans size's up. You can make your stupid little comments all you want, but _you're_ not the one giving birth, you get to sit back and do _nothing_ while I go through all the emotional and physical torture," she snapped.

"Nuh-uh, I don't sit back and do nothing, I have to put up with your mood swings – but you have enough of those while you're _not_ pregnant, so I've had plenty practice," Butch said, giving her a playful wink, despite seeing the unamused look on her face.

"How about you try and be a little more sensitive, you prick."

"Aw, c'mon, Cass, I'm just messin' with ya," he said feebly, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Don't worry about your figure; you'll probably get it back in no time once you've had the baby."

"Yeah? And you're like, an expert on these things?" Cassidy scowled, whipping her hairbrush out of her bag and tugging it through her golden mane. "Well, since you know _everything_, maybe you can explain to me how on earth I'm going to fit into any of my clothes when I have a huge bump growing at the front of me?"

"Squeeze into them?"

"And then they'll stretch out of shape! Nearly all of my outfits are designer, cost a fortune and are made specifically for perfect sized people like me!" Cassidy huffed, furiously gathering her hair into a ponytail at the back.

Butch sighed. "Sheesh, I dunno, Cass, we'll worry about all this when the time comes, okay?"

"Not okay," Cassidy retorted. "You're going to have to buy me my maternity outfits."

Butch rolled his eyes. "If I can't afford to put us up in a decent hotel then I sure as hell can't afford to buy you a new wardrobe."

"Get a job then, cheapskate," Cassidy said through gritted teeth, crossing her arms.

"I'm supposed to be keeping it low! I escaped from jail, _remember_? I can't just go out and get a job like anyone else, I have to be careful!" Butch snapped, his patience finally beginning to cease.

Cassidy's face crumpled. "Then how are we going to support our child? How are we going to get ourselves a place to live? God, how are we even going to support _ourselves_?" she suddenly burst into tears, her face screwed up angrily. "You told me everything would be okay, you liar!"

"It will," Butch replied. "Shh, calm down."

"Calm down? You know what? I'd have been so much better off staying back at HQ, and you'd have been better off staying in jail!" She cried, taking loud, despaired breaths in between her sobs.

Fortunately, Butch knew that all of this was down to the mood swings. He was going to have one hell of a lot of patience with Cassidy from now on - being understanding was important right now, though he himself was stressed enough as it was what with the situation he was in with the police. "You know you don't mean that. You need to trust me, Cass. I've already told you we're gonna be fine, so stop worrying."

"But we don't have any money!" Cassidy said in despair, her sobs dying down as she wiped her tears. "And _you're_ too lazy to get a job."

"Cassidy!" Butch snapped. "It's not that I'm too lazy; it's just that, for the time being, I can't get a job because I need to keep a low profile. If I could go out and get a job just like that, then obviously I would, because of _course _I want to be able to support you and look after you. But at the moment we're gonna have to be sparing with money. I'll do my best for you, Cass, I really will, but _you_ need to stop worrying and put your trust in me, got it?"

Cassidy blinked. Such a firm, confident tone of voice was slightly atypical for Butch. It made her _want_ to believe him. "Fine, whatever. Let's have breakfast."

Butch glanced at her, unsure of whether this bland reply meant he'd convinced her, or she was just being cold with him. "Sure," he said, throwing the bed covers back and finally getting up out of bed. "What food did you bring?"

"None, you did."

Butch frowned. "I didn't bring any food, I thought you did?"

"No..."

"Before we left HQ you said you had food!"

"Uh, yeah, I lied so we could get out of there faster!"

"Well what're we gonna do then? I'm starved!"

"Speak for yourself! I'm eating for two now!"

Butch sighed wearily. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to go find the nearest store and get us something."

Cassidy snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh, _yeah_, like I'd trust _you_ to do the food shopping. You'll come back will a load of junk! No, _I'll_ go."

"Nuh-uh you won't. Giovanni might have people out looking for you," Butch pointed out, regretting it the moment he saw the look of fear that crossed Cassidy's face.

"You...told me last night that he wouldn't track us down. You said I didn't need to be scared...did you...lie to me?" Cassidy swallowed, her eyes fixed on him with a creased brow. She certainly didn't like the way he had now averted his eyes to the carpet.

"No, of course not-"

"I'm not stupid, you know!" she blurted out, tears welling in her eyes. "What about everything else you told me last night? Was that all bullshit?" she snapped, before continuing in a deliberately irritating voice, "Oh, don't worry, _babe_, I would never let anyone hurt my Cass, we're gonna be _fine_, you've got _nothing_ to worry about."

Butch scowled, continuing to look down at the floor.

"You _did_ lie to me! I've got plenty to worry about, haven't I?" she cried, before shaking her head at him in disgust and storming into the ensuit bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She plonked the lid of the toilet seat down and sat down on it, her face falling forward into her hands so that her sobs were muffled. Butch had made her feel _so_ safe last night; his words comforted her and made all her fears disappear. But now that she knew he had lied to her, probably just to avoid the hassle of having to put up with her worrying, she felt completely alone and scared.

Butch sat down at the end of the bed wearily, unsure of where that row had sprung from. They seemed to always just pop up out of nowhere and take him by surprise. He could hear Cassidy crying in the bathroom, but decided to leave her for a while. He _wanted_ to go and try to talk to her, but he knew her far too well to kid himself that she'd be able to talk calmly with him when she was sobbing her heart out. He needed to give her some space – or, not space, considering how tiny the bathroom was. He heaved a sigh and got up off the bed, picking up his bag off the floor and chucking it onto the bed, before unzipping it to rummage through for something to wear. He didn't know what to _do_. All he wanted was to make Cassidy feel like she was in safe hands when she was with him. He meant everything he said, when he promised to never let anyone hurt her. Sometimes it was as if she didn't know exactly how much she meant to him. She was his world, despite all the grief she gave him. But he just _couldn't_ be sure that Giovanni didn't have people out looking for her.

He got dressed into dark jeans and a black, V-neck t-shirt which showed off his muscular arms, before going to the door of the bathroom. He paused and listened for a moment. All he heard was a sniff.

"Cassidy?"

"Go away!" she fired back through the door.

"No! C'mon, come out here and talk to me, will ya?"

"I never want to talk to you again!"

Butch sighed, leaning against the door and putting his hands in his jeans pockets. "We're gonna have a tough time bringing up a kid together if we never speak to each other again."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, I promise you that you're completely safe and nothing bad's going to happen to you!" he said frustratedly.

"There you go again!" Cassidy sobbed. "It's so patronizing, Butch, the way you always treat me like I'm a little kid! Like, you think that if you be a little economical with the truth it'll stop me whining and you'll get a break!"

"Well you do act like a little kid sometimes! I don't know how to get it through to you, you're _safe_."

"How do I know you're not just _lying_ to me?"

Butch sighed in frustration, leaning his head back on the wall and looking at the ceiling. "Because," he snapped, "Unlike _some_ people, I'm not a liar."

"Some people? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not as if _you've_ never lied to _me_, is it now?" he replied curtly. "You lied through your teeth to me about the whole Giovanni situation! So don't you dare start acting like you're all innocent and can do no wrong, you've g-"

Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open, causing him to nearly lose his poise. She was stood in the doorway, glaring at him furiously with tears dribbling down reddened cheeks. "Well, I'm sorry I had to lie to you about that situation, Butch, but what I think you don't realize is that Giovanni said he'd kill me, literally, if I ever told anyone what he did to me!" she snapped, in tears by the end of her sentence.

Seeing her tear stained face made Butch feel slightly guilty, whether he'd done anything wrong or not. He gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a hug – she didn't decline.

"And he _will_ have people out looking for me," she continued in despair, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Nobody's allowed to run away from Team Rocket. Nobody has _ever_ gotten away with that. I guess that's what we get for working for a crime organization. Being a 'bad guy' isn't all about having power, and having that sense of pride every time you do something wrong – there's consequences, as we both know. And I just _know_ it's not going to go unnoticed that I've gone! They _will_ come and find me!" she wept.

Butch gently stroked her hair as he held her. "I'm gonna_ try_ not to sound patronizing, but listen to me, Cass," he said, breaking the hug off and holding her at arm's length, looking at her earnestly. "I give you my word; I _won't_ let _anyone_ hurt you. I know you're scared, and I don't blame you after what you've been through, and yeah, I _know _you don't believe me, but I promise you, everything's going to be okay. Right now, things are pretty tough, but they're gonna get better," he assured her. "Have a little faith in your man, would ya?"

Cassidy nodded, wiping away her last tear. "It's...it's just so difficult... and I-"

"I know, Cass," Butch said, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. "I know."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," she sniffed, suddenly feeling horrible for taking everything out on him, when really, all he wanted to do was care for her. "It's the mood swings."

"Don't worry about it," Butch replied reassuringly. "Hey, how about I go find a store now and get us some food?"

Cassidy cocked her head to one side, raising her eyebrows doubtfully. "I said I'd do it."

"Uh, how about this, _you_ write me a list of what to buy, and I'll get _only_ that stuff."

Cassidy mused ponderingly, her eyes looking up through her lashes. "I guess that would be okay. But what about our 'money problems'?"

"I _think_ we can afford to buy food, Cass," Butch assured her, flicking her on the nose playfully.

Cassidy giggled and did the same back to him. "Okay, that's a relief."

* * *

The whole two hours Butch was gone, Cassidy stayed sat in the motel room, nervously biting her fingernails. She couldn't stop thinking that the police would somehow find him and he wouldn't come back. She tried to distract herself by tidying the room up a little, redoing her hair and make-up, having a nap on the bed - but she was terrified of what would happen if Butch _didn't_ come back. She'd be completely alone. Pregnant, no money, no home, no job...Giovanni's men out there searching for her relentlessly, ready to take her back to that _monster_ of a boss so he could carry on doing whatever he wanted to her...

She jumped in fright as she heard the door open, but a sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw Butch struggling through the door with around five bags of shopping.

"Hey, you've been gone for_ever_!" she remarked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it took me a while to find a store, and then I couldn't find some of the stuff you wanted – but I got most things," Butch explained, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Tampons?" Cassidy demanded.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh! And here was me thinking you'd be too embarrassed to even get them off the shelf! Come here, just for that I'm going to give you a big kiss!" she jumped off the bed and ran up to a dumbfounded Butch, throwing her arms around him with such impact that he nearly dropped the grocery bags. "Come on, kiss me!" She grinned, looking up at him.

Butch inched away from her quickly. "Whoa, hold it, lil' miss peppy, gimme a chance to put these bags down, will ya?"

Cassidy squeezed him tighter. "I'm not letting go until I get a kiss," she cooed.

Butch rolled his eyes and pecked her forehead. She scowled and slapped him on the cheek playfully. "Call that a kiss?" she snapped, before grabbing his face by the cheeks and pressing her lips into his passionately, then suddenly breaking away and glaring at him. "Now that's _odd_..." She said.

"What?"

"I could've sworn I just tasted smoke," Cassidy said suspiciously, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him and crossing her arms. "Buuuutch...?"

"Busted," Butch muttered, with an indignant sigh. "Yeah, alright, _Detective _Cassidy, I had _one_ cigarette. Just one, I promise."

"Butch! Where's your willpower?" she snapped as he rolled his eyes at her. "You sneaky...ugh,_ that's_ the only reason why you wanted to do the shopping, so you could have a cigarette without me knowing!"

"Hey, no it's not!" Butch said defensively, going over to the bed and dumping the shopping bags down. "I wanted to do the shopping so that _you _could stay here and relax and be safe and sound...but, y'know, I just thought I deserved a little 'treat' after all that hard work."

"Pfft, 'hard work', all you men ever do is complain," Cassidy scoffed, sitting down at the end of the bed before she began rummaging through the shopping bags curiously.

Butch sighed wearily, flopping down next to her. "Ugh, it's good to be back here. The _whole_ time I was in the store I thought a cop was gonna jump out of nowhere and cart me back off to jail."

Cassidy stopped searching through the bags and looked at him. "That won't happen though, will it?"

"I dunno, Cass," Butch said feebly. "Probably not."

"Probably not isn't good enough."

"I know, but you don't want me to 'patronize' you, do ya? I gotta be honest with you."

"But you're scaring me. If you got sent back to jail, I'd be all alone," Cassidy said quietly. "It really frightens me, thinking about it, Butch."

"Don't think about it then."

"Maybe I can't help thinking about it?"

"Well, if the worst comes to the worst, I guess _you'd_ just have to commit a serious crime so you could get put in jail with me," Butch smiled, nudging her.

"Yeah, right," Cassidy scoffed. "For a start, they wouldn't allow us to be in the same cell. In fact, we'd probably be in completely different areas of the prison. I mean, I don't know what 'serious crime' I'm going to commit, but whatever it is it's certainly not going to be something as bad as killing someone. They don't put murderers in the same place as, say, someone who breaks into a bank, for example."

"Yeah, I _know _that. I was kidding, dopey," Butch said. "I don't plan to get thrown back into jail anytime soon, but if they _did_ catch me, I wouldn't want _you_ to get yourself into trouble just to be with me. That'd be a real stupid thing to do and we both know it."

"Not totally stupid. Butch, if you're in jail, what the hell have I got to live for?" Cassidy snapped. "I would be completely and utterly alone in the world. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I can't be independent, because trust me, I _can_, but I've kind of gotten used to you tagging along everywhere with me now," she said nonchalantly.

"I 'tag along' everywhere with ya, do I?" Butch chuckled. "I think you like it that way. _Anyway_, enough with the subject changing. If I got thrown into jail, you'd better not throw your entire life away and do something stupid just so that you can be in there with me, got that?"

"No, I don't 'got that'. Okay, let's turn the situation around, if _I_ was the one in trouble with the cops, and _I _got put in jail, I _bet_ that you'd do _anything_ to get yourself put in there with me, am I right?"

Butch stared at her wearily for a moment, but then nodded. There was no denying it, if _she_ got put in jail, Butch _knew_ the first thing he would do, would either be try and get her out of there, or get himself put in there with her so she wouldn't be alone. "Yeah."

"So, it's one rule for you, and another rule for me, is it?" she snapped, digging around in the bags again.

"That's not what I said. But, I dunno, maybe you'd be better off without me. I mean, look at the situation I've gotten us into. I'm bad news, Cass," Butch said miserably, his shoulders slumping.

Cassidy stopped rummaging and turned her head to look at him, her eyes glaring at him in a way that was, frankly, frightening. "Would you_ stop_ being hard on yourself? I would _not_ be better off without you; I'd be an absolute _mess_ without you. I don't _care_ what situation you've gotten us into, I don't even _blame_ you, I _just_ want you to stop saying I'd be better off without you, or our baby's going to be better off without you, it's _not_ true, can't you just accept that? Or are you just insulting yourself so that I'll give you compliments? Because I won't tell you again, Butch, seriously, you-"

"Cass," Butch said gently, bringing his finger to her lips. "I think I get the message. Take it easy."

"It's the hormones," Cassidy announced, opening a packet of sushi. "Hey, Butch?"

"Yup?"

She smiled and swallowed the piece of sushi she was chewing, then leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze and then looking up at him. "Love you."

* * *

The rest of the night couldn't have gone any slower, what with simply staying in the motel room doing nothing. The place was so cheap there wasn't even a tv in the room, Cassidy's complaining about how she was missing her favourite soaps took up at least half an hour, however. Butch, on the other hand, was perfectly content with just talking to her all night; even though she mentioned more than once that he was boring her. After the pair of them played a jokey game of eye-spy for a while, he dozed off.

Cassidy sighed and rested her cheeks in her palms, sat cross legged on the bed next to Butch, who was fast asleep, lying on his front and breathing softly. The room was silent, and the only light was the glow coming from the bathroom sconce, filtering through the half open bathroom door. Cassidy wasn't tired in the slightest, for the first time in a few days. She glanced to her right, reaching over to gently stroke Butch's face. She thought about jumping on top of him or playfully pushing him off the bed to wake him up – it would give her something to do, at least. But she decided against it. _He's been so sweet to me today – he deserves a break, _she thought, smiling at him, before shifting herself up to the very top of the bed to look out the window.

She sat on her knees, resting her arms on the window ledge as she pressed her forehead to the icy cold glass. She looked at the isolated highway and the barren land on the other side that seemed to spread out for eternity. _We really _are_ in the middle of nowhere in this dump_, she thought to herself wistfully, _If only we had the money to stay in a beautiful, classy hotel..._ She sighed, imagining herself lying back on a huge four-poster bed, with plump, silky cushions beneath her head and a glass of the most expensive wine in one hand. Then all she had to do was look across the lavish hotel room to see the stunning view of the ocean out of the tall glass doors that led out on to a balcony...

She suddenly snapped out of her wishful daydream as something caught her eye. A car pulling up outside the motel. Not any old car, a police car. Her heart dropped as she watched two officers get out of the car, lock it and begin heading for the front of the motel. She felt like she could throw up with nerves any second. She immediately turned away from the window and gave Butch a violent shake. "Wake up! Butch, wake up, now!"

Butch let out a tired sigh and turned over onto his back, looking wearily at a panic-stricken Cassidy. "What's up?" He frowned as he watched her snatch the keys off the nightstand, before she hurried over to the door of their room, making sure it was locked. "Cass?"

Cassidy bit her thumb, her heart pounding as she leaned back on the smooth, wooden door. "It's the cops, Butch," she replied, nodding towards the window.

Butch's eyes widened, he turned immediately to look out of the window. The moment he saw the police car parked outside, his heart rate shot through the roof. He glanced back at Cassidy, his brow creased with worry. "We gotta get out of here," he said as he began to try and open the unfortunately stiff window.

"_You_ gotta get out of here! _I_ need to stay and deal with the police, they'll have questions to ask, I can lie to them, tell them that you've gone somewhere really far away, or something," Cassidy babbled nervously, her heart hammering in her chest so hard she thought it would burst right out.

Butch turned around. She could see the anxiety in his eyes as he spoke. "_What_? You think I'm gonna just take off and leave you behind? No way! You're coming with me!"

"No! I have to tell the police that I haven't seen you, you can come back for me...Butch, just leave me to deal with the cops, you need to go, _now!" _She rushed to fetch her purse from the nightstand while Butch continued to shove frustratedly at the rigid window, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Cassidy fumbled around for the keys to the car. "Catch," she ordered, tossing them to Butch, who quickly had to bend sideways to catch them.

He shoved them in his pocket before giving the window one last thrust, finally managing to jam it open, which let in a breeze of chilly air. "If you're gonna stay here and talk to the cops then I have to be sure you're not going to drop me in it," he said, glancing at her gravely.

"What, you think I'm gonna turn you in?" she snapped. "Just get in the car, drive somewhere, I'll call you when it's safe to come back for me," she said, snatching his cell phone off the nightstand and prodding him in the back with it, as he was far too distracted with contemplating the best way to get out of the window.

He glanced at her, sliding his phone into his back pocket. "You _sure_ you'll be okay?"

"Yes! Go!"

Unwilling to defy Cassidy's orders any longer, Butch climbed skilfully through the window and out of the other side. He immediately felt the frosty air and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing over at their stolen car, which was merely a few spaces away from the police car. He turned back to Cassidy, and, barely able to stand the terrified look on her face, he leaned through the window and grabbed her face, pulling it to his and smashing his lips against hers.

It was a quick kiss, but so fierce and passionate that Cassidy could barley hold tears back when he pulled away. But she had to let him go, now. She gave him a wavering smile. "It'll be okay."

"I know," he replied, stroking her cheek before taking a few reluctant steps back. "I'll see ya soon, don't worry."

Cassidy nodded. She watched him turn almost unwillingly before he hurried cautiously to their car. She suddenly regretted not going with him; she didn't want to be alone for any more than five minutes. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she _was_ scared.

The last thing she heard was the slow quieting roar of the car engine as she stared after it, watching it go further and further, until it disappeared from a dot in the distance.

A knock at the door made her almost jump out of her skin. She quickly slammed the window shut, her heart thumping. Swallowing nervously, she glanced around the room for a moment, wondering if she should quickly hide a couple of Butch's things that were lying around – some of his clothes carelessly strewn at the end of the bed, a half empty bottle of cologne and a lighter on the nightstand. But there was another impatient knock at the door and by any means it didn't seem so important anyway. She took deep breath to compose herself, and walked over to the door. She turned the knob, worries rushing through her mind. She knew that now was the time to put her lying skills into good use.

She opened the door slightly cautiously. It was the police – but not the usual, local Officer Jennies. It was two men in official constabulary uniform, both looking professional with stern looks on their faces.

Cassidy's eyebrows rose innocently, thinking that perhaps if she used her cute, naive and slightly flirty act, they'd let her off the hook and go away. "May I help?"

"Detective Constable Henderson and Officer Clark," the first man said in a firm tone as they flashed their badges. "You're Cassidy Yamato?"

"Yes, that would be me," she replied confidently, suddenly letting her eyes go slightly 'bambi-like', as she batted her lashes. "What's the problem, Detective?"

The two men gave each other a knowing look. There was clearly _no_ putting the wool over _these_ officers eyes. "We need to speak to Butch Kosaburo; I assume he's in there with you?"

"No," Cassidy replied, trying to sound surprised.

"Then where is he?" Henderson asked sternly, seeing right through the act. "Playing innocent won't work with me, madam, we know more than you think."

Cassidy stopped looking 'cute' and wrinkled her nose a little, as if disgusted. "I don't know where he is, he took off yesterday," she sneered. "Now if you don't mind-"

As she attempted to close the door, he put his foot in the way. "Did he say where he was going?" He demanded.

"Obviously not."

"You do realize that you're aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive and you could wind up in jail as well?" Clark snapped.

Cassidy swallowed, her stomach churning. "I don't know where he is," she said determinedly, holding her head high.

"Then we have no choice but to take you down to the station for further questioning-"

"No! I-"

"Cassidy Yamato, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-"

"I haven't done anything!"

"- Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney-"

Cassidy tried to violently yank herself away as her hands were cuffed behind her back. "I swear I don't know where he is!"

"- If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Let me _go_!"

"Miss, do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Am I going to jail?" Cassidy asked in despair, suddenly faking a few dramatic sobs for effect.

"Do you understand the rights, Miss Yamato?" Henderson snapped, trying to restrain the young woman from writhing.

"Yes I understand!" she spat, heaving a frustrated sigh.

Henderson turned to Clark. "Search the premises for him while I take this one down to the station," he muttered over Cassidy's indignant bickering.

* * *

Cassidy scowled, sitting back in the black, leather topped seat, one leg crossed over the other. She stared around the room indignantly – the four greyish, white walls, grey carpet, grey table in front of her. Everything was bleak and grey, apart from the harsh, fluorescent ceiling lights that glowed almost white. What was she _doing_ here? Sat in a police interrogation room, pretending to be completely calm and composed when really she felt sick to her stomach.

After a few minutes, Detective Henderson came back into the room, along with another detective, slightly unshaven, he was less threatening looking than Henderson and even gave her a friendly nod. Cassidy glared at both of them resentfully as they sat opposite her.

"This is Detective Smith," Henderson said, leaning forward slightly on the table so that he was exactly eye to eye with Cassidy. "He's here to help me get some answers out of you."

She looked straight back at him, lips pursed slightly. "You won't get any answers out of me, since I don't know anything."

"You say that now," Henderson replied. "We'll see if you change your mind after a few questions, shall we?" He clicked the record button on the small tape recorder sitting on the table. "Tape is rolling, interview begins at eleven thirty-five pm," He looked at an indignant Cassidy. "Now, Miss Yamato, let's start by discussing your relationship with Mr Butch Kosaburo."

"He's my boyfriend," she replied. "And I don't know where he is, so you're wasting your time with this whole thing. You might as well let me go."

Henderson only gave her a sneering chuckle. "That won't be necessary," he said. "So, when Butch broke out of Hoenn Regional Jail, I assume he came back to you, and the two of you then went on the run?"

Cassidy nodded, still snarling. "Yeah."

"And according to our data system, the two of you worked for...Team Rocket," he said the two words in a disgusted tone, his lip curling.

Cassidy's scowl deepened. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Just procedure, Miss Yamato," Detective Smith said firmly.

"So, fill us in on what happened when you ran away. Did you already know about what Butch had done?" Henderson continued.

"Yes, I knew. But what he did wasn't his fault, he only killed that Officer Jen-"

"I didn't ask why he killed her," he cut in. "So, fully aware of the fact that your partner had killed someone and broken out of jail, you _still_ decided to run away with him and help him hide from the police?"

"Yeah, problem?" Cassidy replied, staring down at her manicured nails as if completely bored of the interrogation already – though her heart was hammering.

"I don't think you realize how serious this situation is, do you, Yamato?" Henderson snapped. "Once we find out where your 'boyfriend' is hiding, he's _straight_ back in jail, it's more than likely he'll get a life sentence. Not only that, but if you don't give up where he is, you're going to jail too. Do you understand that?"

Cassidy swallowed, forcing herself to look up. Her mouth was so _dry_. She didn't _want_ to talk, she wanted a drink, and to go to sleep. "I already told you I don't know where he is, do _you_ understand that?"

"Run us through what happened tonight, at the motel. When you knew the police had arrived, what happened?" Detective Smith asked, in a less snappy tone than Henderson.

Cassidy sighed in frustration, leaning back in her chair and letting her head loll back so she was looking up at the ceiling. "Butch said he was leaving, he climbed out of the window and took off. That's all that happened."

"So that's it? No clues as to where he was going? No 'Call me when it's safe to come back'? Not even a goodbye? What sort of a boyfriend is he?" Henderson pestered relentlessly.

Cassidy's upper lip curled at the man, though all these questions along with the fluorescent lights were making her head spin. "No to all of those questions, and fuck you to the last one," she replied.

Henderson snorted softly, sneering at the blonde. "So, suppose we let you go right this moment, you wouldn't, perhaps, call him and tell him that he was in the all clear? Then both of you could go back to the motel, collect your things and then take off to find a new hiding place?"

"No," Cassidy replied. "I don't know where he's gone, and he isn't coming back for me. I can't tell you any more than what I've already told you."

Henderson eyed her suspiciously for a moment, looking right at her, almost as if he saw right _through_ her. There was a long silence.

"Interview ends at eleven fifty-two pm," He pressed the stop button on the tape recorder and looked back at a suddenly nervous looking Cassidy. "I think we'll keep you in a cell overnight, to keep an eye on you," he decided.

"What? No!"

"We'll let you go in the morning, this is all just procedure," Smith assured her.

She glared at Henderson. _Jerk_, she thought to herself furiously. But nonetheless, she didn't have a choice. She'd just have to wait until morning to get back to Butch.


	23. Throwing punches

Fresh. Air. Something that hadn't entered Cassidy's lungs all night while she'd been stuck in that bleak little cell, not to mention she'd barely had a wink of sleep all night because it was so cold and uncomfortable in there. But they'd let her go, eventually. It was early morning now, and looking up at the grey sky, rain was clearly on its way.

Cassidy shivered, crossing her arms across her chest tightly as she walked down the street. It was freezing, and she was still only in her white camisole and tiny hot pants. She could feel goosebumps up her arms and legs, and she knew she probably looked a total mess to the cars passing by. But that didn't matter. What mattered right now was getting back to Butch.

Once she was a decent number of streets away from the police station, and she was sure she wasn't being followed, she took her cell phone out of the back pocket of her shorts and flipped the screen up.

_Five missed calls...uh-ohhh, someone's going to be grouchy with me..._ She dialled Butch's number, pressing the phone to her ear as she waited for him to pick up. It didn't take long.

"Cass?"

"Hey, you're psychic! Yeah it's me, hey," Cassidy replied, unable to stop herself from smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my calls last night?"

_What a nice way to say hello,_ she thought in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think? I had to go down to the police station for interrogation," she replied.

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't-"

"No I didn't rat you out! Don't you trust me? Jeez..."

"Of course I trust _you_; it's the cops I don't trust. Interrogation is just bullying information out of someone; I know what those _jerks _are like."

Cassidy paused for a moment, noticing a hint of distress in his voice. "Uh, yeah, got that right. This one cop, Henderson, was tormenting the shit out of me," she said bitterly, shivering again. "Anyway, are you going to come and pick me up or what? I'm freezing; can you believe they made me come out in a cami and hot pants?"

"Where are ya? I don't think it'd be wise if I came anywhere near the police station."

"It's a little town on the outskirts of Greenleaf City, you'll see it, and I'm on Ormond street," she said, stopping on the street corner and perching herself down stiffly on the curb. "Don't worry about the police, I'm a couple of blocks away from the station now, it'll be okay. But get a move on, Butch; I'm going to catch my death of cold."

"Okay. Be there soon, babe."

* * *

Cassidy heaved an exasperated sigh of relief as a familiar black car finally pulled up at the side of the road, after almost two hours. She pulled herself up from the curb and put a scowl on her face, stomping around the side of the car to get in the passenger seat. She didn't look at Butch as she got in, slamming the door behind her before she yanked her seatbelt on, unintentionally locking it twice in the process.

Butch stared at her as she slumped down in her seat moodily, crossing her arms and glaring straight ahead. "Nice to see you too, sweetcakes."

Cassidy glanced at him, but she couldn't help the little smirk tugging at he corners of her lips, as it was so good to see his face and hear his voice, even if they had only been away from each other for one night. It was just _such_ a relief to be with him. "Why did you take so long? You've been like, an hour, while I've been waiting, freezing my ass off with nothing to do."

"I got here as soon as I could," Butch replied with irritation, putting the car into gear. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Cassidy snapped.

Butch sighed, too busy keeping his eyes on the road to look at her. "Yeah, you _look_ fine, which is why I didn't ask."

Cassidy scowled at the cold tone of voice, before answering his question in an equally cold tone. "They arrested me and took me down to the station, and then they asked me a bunch of questions about you – mostly they were just trying to get me to tell you where you were-"

"And what'd you say?"

She glared at him, though his own eyes were fixed forward so he didn't notice. "Don't interrupt me," she said coldly. "Obviously I said I had no idea where you were and I told them they were wasting their time trying to get answers out of me. They said when they find you you're probably going to be in jail for life."

A frown settled in Butch's brow. "Well, we don't need to worry about that. They're not _gonna_ find me."

"You'd better be right," Cassidy said quietly. There was a silence, and it seemed as though Butch wasn't going to be the one to break it. "They said I could go to jail, too."

This was enough to make him rip his eyes away from the road. "_What_? You haven't even done anything wrong!"

"I know, but it's because I helped you run away when I already knew that you're wanted by the police," Cassidy explained.

Butch said nothing to this as he felt guilt wash over him. He couldn't _stand_ the fact that Cassidy could go to jail because of _him_. She didn't deserve to be locked up like _he_ did, _she_ hadn't done anything wrong. He knew deep down, underneath this whole 'hiding from the law' thing, that he deserved everything he got – and if the police found him, he only had himself to blame. He'd committed a serious crime. He had to be man enough to deal with the consequences. But Cassidy? She was completely innocent, and he knew that if it wasn't for him, she could probably make something of herself, make her life so much better.

"Are you angry or something...?"

He glanced at her, before turning his eyes back to the road. "No. Not at you, anyway."

"The cops?"

"No, myself."

Cassidy looked at him wearily. She could tell how stressed he was just by his body language, and the way there wasn't that friendly glint in his eyes like there usually was. He just looked...tired. "Butch, everything will be okay," she said, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. She would have done anything for him to look at her with that mischievous smile of his and assure her that he already _knew_ everything would be okay, he didn't need reminding.

But all he replied with was a weak, "Sure it will."

Cassidy sighed softly and leaned her head back on the headrest, staring out of her window and biting the tip of her finger, just listening to the drone of the car engine for a while. Now that she knew the stress was getting to Butch, she felt ten times worse than she did before. If _he_ wasn't happy and _he_ wasn't able to assure her that things would be okay, then she was pretty much at a loss.

"So, um...where are we staying now?" She piped up finally, in an attempt to break the tense silence.

"I found us another motel," Butch replied wearily. "We should be okay there for a while. It's pretty out of the way."

"What about all of our stuff?" Cassidy asked as she looked at him, her eyes growing a little wider as her brow creased, thinking about all of her designer outfits and expensive perfume back at the motel.

"By stuff, you just mean clothes. They're not worth going back for, Cassidy, I've got my wallet and my cell phone, and you've got yours, right? We don't need anything else," Butch replied.

Cassidy's eyes widened. "Okay, you did _not_ just say that." She stared at him. "Are you _serious_, Butch?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? We're not going back to that motel. They've probably got cops patrolling the area and everything. Plus, the people at the front desk will likely have been told to keep a look out for us and call the cops if they see us," he explained briskly, sensing one of Cassidy's rants coming his way.

Cassidy gaped at him, mouth hanging open. "So I'm just supposed to wear _this_," she gestured to her current outfit in disgust, "For the rest of my _life_? Are you _insane_? Do you have any idea how much all of my clothes even _costed_? You can't seriously expect me to leave behind my DKNY sweater, which costed, like, a months worth of pay from Team Rocket? And all my Abercrombie & Fitch stuff? Oh, and my Chanel skirt? All my perfume and jewellery and make-up... oh my god, my life is completely over!" she wailed.

Butch inhaled slowly, struggling to hold his temper. "Yeah. It's not like we've got bigger problems to worry about right now."

Cassidy ignored his annoyed muttering and began forcing fake sobs to accompany her dramatic babbling. "My pink earrings! I took them out and left them on the nightstand, have you any idea how _expensive_ they were? And how am I going to cope without make-up? I mean, I never go a day without it! I _need_ mascara, otherwise people are going to know that my eyelashes are in fact, _blonde_! I'll look like a freak!" she sobbed. "And I _can't_ live without my red stilettos, I got them from t-"

"For the love of god, will you please shut the _hell_ up!" Butch suddenly yelled. "I've had just about enough of your whining, you self-centered, shallow little bitch! Jeez, you are the most _selfish _person I've ever known! Gimme a freakin' _break_!"

Cassidy blinked, hurt and surprised by his outburst. For once, she couldn't find it in herself to yell insults back at him or give a nasty, cutting comeback like she usually would. _Never_ had Butch spoken to her like that before – not without good reasoning. She stared down through her eyelashes at her lap, trying to hold back the tears that were no longer fake, but horribly authentic.

Butch heaved a frustrated sigh as the silence continued, keeping his eyes on the almost empty road ahead. He suddenly heard soft sniffs coming from Cassidy, and when he dared glance at her he saw she had tears dribbling down her cheeks. She must have sensed him looking, because she let her head hang so that her bangs fell forward, hiding her face.

* * *

After an hour and a half drive, they finally arrived at the new motel, which was straight off the highway. Cassidy let out a soft, weary sigh as it came into sight - it looked just as tacky as the other one. The same dirty whitewashed walls and flat roof. A similar cheap, red and blue neon sign that read 'vacancy', standing tall alongside the building. The barren land stretching onto the horizon across the highway was more grassy than dusty this time, which was a nicer view to look at, at least.

To Cassidy's relief, when they checked in at the front desk and got to their room, it was considerably more comfortable and cleaner than their old one. It was warm and there was a large, double bed with freshly made bedsheets, with a small, velvety couch beside it. There was a little tv and a set of drawers, along with a small table and two chairs.

Cassidy didn't comment on the cosiness of the room, instead went and sat at the top of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and staring into space. Butch noticed this and lingered by the door awkwardly. He'd calmed down quite a bit during their long car journey, and seeing as he and Cassidy hadn't said a word to each other since the argument, he knew he'd probably upset her a lot.

He put his hands in his pockets, scanning the room slowly as he thought of something to say. He always felt so uncomfortable and ill at ease when Cassidy wasn't talking to him. He could deal with her insulting him and yelling at him – over time he'd gotten used to it. But when she was silent like this, he had no idea _what_ to do or say. "So, whaddaya think?" he finally piped up awkwardly. "It's a lot nicer than the other motel, huh?"

She gave a mere shrug and carried on staring into space.

Butch scratched the back of his neck, pausing for a moment before he made his way over to the bed and shifted up so he was next to Cassidy, who inched away from him.

He said nothing for a moment, trying to come up with something decent to say to her, before he looked at her guiltily. "Sorry I yelled at you, Cass."

She just snorted softly.

Butch paused before hesitantly putting his arm around her, hoping that she would lean against him like she always did. But she stayed tense and gave an aggressive shrug. He took his arm off of her and swallowed nervously. "You can yell at _me_ if it'll make you feel better."

She carried on ignoring him. Refusing to even give him a glance.

He stared at her doubtfully. "Okay, how about this, you can insult me and say as many hurtful things as you want to me until you feel better, and I won't get upset or mad at you," he suggested, waiting hopefully for a response. "C'mon, give froggo your best shot."

She stayed silent.

"Aw, Cass, please talk to me," he said feebly. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just a little stressed at the moment. To be honest, I've been hiding it for a while now, but I was just trying to stay positive for your sake. I guess I was kidding myself when I thought hiding from the cops would be easy," he said wearily, glancing at a scowling Cassidy. "And it's no excuse, but _you've_ not exactly been a little angel recently. I _know_ it's not your fault, but I've put up with all your yelling with no complaints, so maybe you should cut me some slack. You're not the only one who gets stressed, ya know."

Cassidy listened to him, knowing deep down that everything he was saying was completely fair and right. But that was only deep down. "You can give me your long, boring excuses as much as you want. It doesn't change the situation we're in."

"It wasn't an excuse," he replied, relieved she was talking again, even if it was in a cold tone of voice. "I know it doesn't change the situation. What's that got to do with it?"

Cassidy shrugged, twiddling with the hem of her camisole. "Everything. For your information, I don't know how much longer I can do this for," she snapped, letting her mouth do all the talking without taking into consideration what her brain or heart was telling her.

Butch stared at her. "What?"

"Well, let's have a little reality check, shall we?" she said briskly, forcing herself to look him right in the eyes, no matter how much his concerned expression made her want to collapse into his arms and make friends. "We're moving from cheapo motel to cheapo motel, hiding from the police because you were stupid enough to kill someone _and_ break out of jail _and_ think you'd get away with it. On top of all that, _I'm_ knocked up, which is also your fault. Now, I don't know if you know anything about pregnant women, but we're supposed to have as little stress as possible. I should be relaxing, in a secure, safe home, with _you_ attending to my every need. And what've I got instead? _This_."

Butch looked down at his lap, unsure of what to say for a short moment. "I know. And I wish things were different, but we don't have a choice."

Cassidy snorted. "Correction – _you_ don't have a choice. Unless, of course, you're willing to go back to jail, you're probably going to be running and hiding for the rest of your life. Me, on the other hand, I could probably make a fresh start, pretty easily. All I'd have to do is...leave you behind." She hated herself. She officially hated herself. Why was she saying things that she didn't mean in the slightest? She had to tear her eyes away from Butch because he had that hurt expression on his face again. The one that made her feel like the most horrible person in the world, the one that made her want to back down and tell him she didn't mean what she was saying, she was just being a bitch for the sake of it.

Butch was hurt to say the least. It was like she'd stabbed him in the back, and now she was twisting the knife. The worst thing was, he knew she was right. "So you...you want to break up with me?" he managed to croak out.

"Well, maybe it's best if we go our separate ways. Maybe you were right when you said I'd be better off without you," Cassidy replied nonchalantly, wishing she could just stop and tell him she didn't mean it.

Butch winced slightly at the comment that hurt the most, an appalled look settling on his face. "So everything you said was a lie. When you assured me that you _wouldn't_ be better off without me and you don't _care_ what situation I've gotten us into, you made that up."

"Yes."

"And when you said you loved me, that was a lie too."

She couldn't say it. She couldn't say 'yes' to this. "It's for the best if you go."

Butch looked at her and stared. Then snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not going _anywhere_," he uttered, hiding how hurt he was.

"I'll go, then."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the father of your unborn child. You really want this kid to grow up not knowing it's dad?"

"If _you're_ the dad, then yes," Cassidy retorted.

"Whaddaya mean, 'if' I'm the dad?" Butch said scornfully. "I _am _the dad, and there's nothing you can do about that, _sweetheart._"

"There's _plenty_ I can do about that,_ honey_," Cassidy said furiously, anger completely taking over from any of her other emotions. "You can't stop me from walking out of that door!"

Butch looked at her silently for a moment, a smirk finally settling on his lips. "Go on then, Cass. Go," he said, nodding in the direction of the door and waiting. She scowled and glared down at her lap, which only made his smirk turn into a grin. "What's up, princess? Don't tell me you realized that you _can't_ walk out that door because you know you're broke and you've got nowhere else to go...?"

Cassidy went red, knowing he was right. _He_ was the one paying for the motel room, _he_ was the one who paid for the gas for the car and bought their food. _She_ hadn't been smart enough to bring so much as a dime with her. But pride got the better of her. "No, it's because I've got a better idea, why don't _you_ walk out the door?"

"Or how about we go with the original plan of _you _walking out the door?" Butch shot back.

Cassidy forced herself to look him in the eye, hating the fact that he'd obviously learnt over time how to win an argument with her. But he wouldn't win _this_ one. She had the upper-hand. She _always_ had the upper-hand. "If I walk out of that door, Butch, I promise you that you won't ever see me again and you won't ever get to see your son or daughter," she said firmly, making sure to sound like she meant it. "And I also can't promise you that I won't go to the police and tell them where you are."

Butch stared back at her warily, as if he didn't quite know whether to believe her, but was almost one hundred percent sure that she meant every word. This was Cassidy. She was the girl who went to ridiculous lengths to hurt people. "Ok, if that's how it is," he said finally, getting up off the bed and checking his wallet and cell phone were in his back pockets. "I'm leaving."

Cassidy felt her heart drop, but she quickly assured herself that it was fine. He'd storm off for a while, but he'd come back. She knew he didn't have it in him to leave her for more than a few hours. "Good, I'm glad," she forced herself to sneer.

Butch gave her a disgusted look. "I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're the perfect example of a nasty, backstabbing bitch who's gotten her own way in life for _way_ too long, and just for the record, I'm not _sorry_ for what I said to you in the car before."

"Okay. Bye, then."

Butch stared at her furiously, before shaking his head in disgust and storming out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

She waited. She'd waited all _day_. The hours were ticking away and it was dark out now. Cassidy had been sat in the motel room since the argument, waiting and waiting and waiting, and worrying. The guilt had settled inside of her long ago. In fact, a half hour after he'd left she had started to feel awful. _Why_ couldn't she just control what came out of her big mouth? She hadn't meant a word of what she had said, she was simply being spiteful for no reason, it was her way of getting back at him for how short-tempered he'd been with her earlier that day...except she'd taken 'getting back at him' a little too far.

Now she was curled up in bed, the only light coming from the glow of the tv. Watching it was an attempt to take her mind off Butch, though it wasn't working very well. She wrapped the covers around herself, letting a tear escape her eye. What if he really didn't come back? Thinking about it made her feel sick. She wanted the complete opposite of everything she'd said to him before. She _wanted_ him to be with her, she _wanted_ him to be in their child's life – she knew for a fact that, alone, she wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of a baby. But she knew Butch would, and whether he agreed with her or not, she knew he'd be a great parent.

She sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, before reaching over for her phone on the nightstand. She flipped the screen up. No texts, no missed calls. No anything. So she had to make the first move. She dialled Butch's number and waited hopefully, her heart pounding as she tried to come up with a decent excuse for an apology – but it went straight to voice-mail.

She sighed in annoyance. "Hey, it's me. When you get this message, please, will you just call me? Just...come back, I didn't mean anything I said. You know me well enough by now to know that when I say cruel things I'm just being bitchy and I don't _mean_ it. So please, just come back or at least call me. Okay, see you soon, I hope...love you."

* * *

Butch scowled as he listened to the voice-message he'd just received on his phone. What was _that_? Was that her excuse for an apology? She hadn't even _said_ the word sorry. Every time they had an argument and she realized she was in the wrong, she gave the same old excuses every time. 'I didn't mean it' 'I was just being a bitch' 'It's just the way I am'. The word 'sorry' rarely escaped her mouth.

After the argument Butch had taken the car and gone for a long, long drive to calm himself down. At that point, he was so angry at Cassidy that he didn't plan on returning. He found a nearby city and just walked around for a while. It was nice to get some fresh air instead of being stuck in a small, stuffy motel room with nothing to do. It almost felt like things were normal – he didn't have the police after him, he was still working at Team Rocket and it was his day off. Though he was far too busy organizing his thoughts, or, to be more specific, over-analysing everything Cassidy had said to him, to enjoy the fresh air and freedom. After getting something to eat and drink, he was starting to get fed up, and the idea of going back to the motel seemed tempting. But that would be letting Cassidy win. He was determined to stay away for a decent amount of time.

It had been hours now, and it was dark out. He was trudging miserably down a street that he was sure he'd already been down, not to mention it was freezing cold and he was down to his last cigarette. It was annoying to think that Cassidy was warm and comfortable back at the motel room that _he_ was paying for. _She should be the one out here in the cold,_ he thought to himself bitterly, inhaling deeply from his cigarette.

He himself didn't even understand what he saw in Cassidy. She clearly didn't give a damn about his feelings. She told him she loved him, but most of the time she acted like she hated him. So why did he love _her_ so much? It seemed so shallow to just like someone for their beauty. Sure, her looks were one of the main things that attracted him to her, but there was something else too. There had always been something else, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't as if she was particularly caring or affectionate, and she was only fun half the time. But underneath that spiteful, insulting, bratty, bad attitude, there was someone completely naïve and innocent, almost childlike. She would never show it to anyone else, but Butch got to see it. He got to see it all the time. There was something he loved about how she told him that she felt 'safe' when she was with him, and the way she cuddled up to him and held on like she didn't want to let go, the way he was the first person she came to when she was upset and how she could be so playful and cute when she wanted. In a way, it was sometimes like she was still a little girl deep down. Butch just wanted to look after her and protect her. But how was he supposed to do that when she was constantly pushing him away?

Flicking the last of his cigarette onto the floor, Butch decided it was time to stop trying to make a point, and just go back to Cassidy to talk things through. He'd been out all day, it was freezing cold, and he was tired – he wasn't _quite _so determined to be stubborn anymore. He turned the corner to short-cut down a dark backstreet, the only light was coming from the yellow glow of the street-lights at the very end, which seemed far away.

After walking a bit down the backstreet, until he was at least halfway down, he noticed someone leaned against the wall. He would have walked straight past, but as he got closer he couldn't help but notice the long white boots with the red stripe at the top, the same as Cassidy used to wear back at Team Rocket. He was sure he recognized this person, even though it was dark. However weird it was that someone familiar was just...there, Butch decided to just walk straight past.

But the person grabbed him by the shoulder gently just as he was passing. "Not so fast, Botch."

Butch frowned, taking a closer look, now that he knew the voice and he could see the person properly, he knew exactly who it was. The elite Team Rocket uniform, the blonde curls hanging either side of her head with a red and white cap pulled over the top, the petite figure and those dark purple eyes looking straight at him. "Domino?"

The young woman looked up and smirked. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Uh...what are you doing?" Butch asked uncertainly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I've been following you today, Biff," she announced, slowly walking towards him through the darkness so that he was backed against the brick wall.

He gave her a quirky look. "Stalker..."

"I've got a little favour to ask of you," she went on. "About Cassidy."

"What about her?" Butch asked, surprisingly calmly.

"The boss wants to know where she's got to," Domino said briskly. "You know the rules, you sign up to Team Rocket and you're with us for life, unless the boss states otherwise. He's sent me out to find her. Now, I have a little feeling that you might know where she is, am I right?"

Butch hesitated. Here was the chance for the perfect revenge. The _ideal_ way to get back at Cassidy. Hadn't she told him earlier that she 'couldn't promise not to turn him into the police'? But he just couldn't do it. "I haven't seen her in weeks, the last time I saw her was when we were both in jail, but then the boss bailed her out."

Domino let out a giggle. "You're an _awful_ liar, Botch."

"I'm not lying."

"I think you are," she said. "How about this," she continued, slowly running a hand up his chest. "If you tell me where she is, I'll make it _well_ worth your while," she said, looking up at him, biting her lip suggestively.

Butch stared back at her nervously, almost as if he was scared, despite her being half his size.

"What's the matter, Bob?" Domino cooed, bottom lip protruding slightly as she looked at him with an innocent expression. The expression turned into a mischievous smirk. "I've not forgotten that little fling you and I had that one time. What was it, three years ago?" she said huskily, moving forward the last inch so she was practically pressed against him. "Remember? After that Team Rocket party we went and made out in the store room...and then, remember what happened next?" her mouth formed a grin and she giggled as he broke eye contact with her. "It could be like that again, only _better_."

Butch forced himself to look back at her and frown. "No."

Domino mocked being surprised, her eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'O'. "Well I never. And here was me thinking you were a real man. No real man would turn _this_ down," she smirked.

"I'm not gonna be bribed by you. I already told you I don't know where Cassidy is," Butch said firmly.

Domino's flirty smirk turned into a scowl and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so their eyes met. "Tell me where she is, or you'll regret it."

Butch's suddenly smirked, not threatened by the small, young woman in the slightest. "What're you gonna do? Beat me up?"

Domino narrowed her eyes menacingly until they were two tiny slits. "This is your last chance. You _will_ regret it. If I was you I'd give her up _now._"

Butch snorted. "You think I'm scared of _you_, teeny-tiny? _You're_ the one who's gonna regret it. I don't take lightly to being threatened, if you don't back off, now, I'll make you, you little bitch."

Domino scowled at the sudden confidence. "You might not be scared of _me_, but you don't actually think I came without backup, did you?" she shook her head at Butch. "Oh dear." She gave him a pitying look, which turned into a smirk. "Tyson, get over here."

At Domino's command, another figure appeared out of the darkness. A big, burly man in grey elite Team Rocket uniform, with thick, frowning eyebrows, brown hair and an unfriendly looking face.

Domino chuckled at Butch's expression. "Suddenly someone's not so cocky," she sneered, crossing her arms. "Alright, Biff, here's the deal, you tell us where Cassidy is and we'll go. If you still choose to not give us the required information, I'll have Tyson here beat you up. What's it to be?"

Butch forced a snarl as he dared give Tyson a disapproving, insolent look. He wasn't going to show _any_ signs of fear. Though, he was, perhaps, just a little nervous. Even though he, himself, was tall with a strong build and quite a muscular physique, _and_ had always labelled himself tough, Tyson was still huge in comparison. He didn't look like the sort of guy you'd want to mess with. But even if it meant risking getting hurt, Butch wasn't going to tell them where Cassidy was. No chance.

"For the last time," he said, sneering at Tyson. "I don't know where she is." He turned back to Domino with the same resentful sneer. "And if you think I'm scared of _this_ guy, you can think again."

Domino snorted, eyebrows raising. "You sure are confident about that, aren't you? Tyson, do your thing."

Right as Tyson stepped closer with a snarl, Butch kicked him in the groin. Hard. This caused the man to shrink back with a loud groan, but he was standing straight again within a second and, fuming, grabbed Butch by the front of his shirt and rammed his head into the wall behind. Seemingly dazed by a blow to the head, Butch couldn't fight back in time as Tyson smashed his fist into his stomach.

"Are you going to tell us where she is?" the brunette man snapped as Butch clutched his stomach, panting a little from the punch.

"I said I don't _know_!" he replied through gritted teeth, trying to breathe through the pain.

"You're _lying_!" Tyson hissed, giving him another punch in the stomach before a kick in the crotch just as Butch had done to him a few moments ago. This low blow sent even Butch to his knees. He groaned in pain as he looked up at Tyson.

"I don't know where she is!"

Domino rolled her eyes. "Keep at it, Tyson. Someone needs to learn that lying gets you nowhere."

Tyson kicked Butch several more times, until the green haired man quickly and unsteadily picked himself up, no matter how much pain he was in, before punching Tyson in the face with enough force to turn the brunettes head and push him back a few steps. Tyson then came forward and threw a punch of his own, hitting Butch in the face and sending _him _back a few steps. He stopped, breathing heavily as he wiped the blood from his lips.

Tyson scowled at him. "Where's the girl?" he demanded.

Butch managed a sneer. "I still don't know."

The brunettes eyes widened with anger. He was used to people giving up the required information by this point, Butch's persistence was only angering him more. He shoved the green haired male against the wall and gave him several more punches in the gut, a couple more painful boots to the crotch and another few hits to the face.

"Alright, that's enough, Tyson," Domino snapped. The large man obeyed and backed off a battered and bruised Butch. "I...I think he...really doesn't know where she is."

"I'm not so sure," Tyson sneered.

"Well I am. Nobody's dumb enough to take that many hits just to protect someone," Domino scoffed, looking at Butch, who was leaned against the wall, clearly in pain. "We have no choice but to let Giovanni know that it's going to take a little more time to find Cassidy."

Tyson nodded and reluctantly followed as the blonde set off down the backstreet, leaving Butch recuperating.


	24. Making up and Making out

**A/N: Hey people :D just kind of 'warning' you in advance, things heat up a little towards the end of this chapter. There's a fairly (idk?) detailed sex scene near the end, I really hope it's not too erotic or anything like that, as it isn't intended to be. In my opinion, it's fine, and if I was reading it, I wouldn't be bothered at all, but I don't know how other people think, maybe I just have a pervey mind xD If you can't handle 'adult' content then don't read the end, but I don't think it's that bad. But this is an M rated Romance fic, so you have to expect some sexual content. This is also the first sex scene I've ever written, and I'm not an adult...so I don't...know...ugh, I need to shut up now xD So, yeah, it's probably like, the most awkward thing ever. I think I'm actually being really paranoid haha, whatever, if you don't like it, that is entirely your own problem and I don't care! xD**

**I tend to go on and on, sorry, I'm a really annoying person. That's all I had to say, bye! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Cassidy yawned as she clicked from channel to channel on the small tv, it's glow lighting up a small area of the room. This cheap tv only had five channels, and there didn't seem to be anything decent on at this time of night. She wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Not until Butch came back, or at _least_ called her. Who was she kidding? He wasn't going to call her or come back. She'd really done it this time. This wasn't just one of his stubborn 'stay away from Cassidy for a few hours to make her feel guilty and then come back when I get bored' stunts. He'd been gone _all_ day.

Just as she was about to give up, click the tv off and curl up under the covers to go to sleep, she heard the click of a key in the door. Her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt so happy, relieved, safe. She threw the bed covers back and ran to the door, ready to greet him with an 'I'm sorry' hug.

But the moment he got through the door, he hastily shoved past her, keeping his head down, and hurried straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Cassidy blinked and stood, bewildered, by the door. _Wow..._, she thought to herself as she bit her lip, _He really_ is _mad at me..._

In the bathroom, Butch leaned back against the door for a moment, looking up at the white ceiling. He waited. There was no knock on the door, fortunately. The last thing he needed right now was Cassidy pestering him. He had no _idea_ what she was going to say when she saw the state of him. He wasn't sure if she'd even care.

He'd managed to drive straight back to the motel after getting battered by Tyson, though he barley felt like driving, to say the least- he felt like taking a thousand painkillers and collapsing back on a warm, comfortable bed. The pain was _unbearable_ – his head was throbbing, his entire face felt like it had been smashed into a brick wall several times, he still felt sick from so many punches in the stomach- everywhere ached. What hurt the most, though, was his pride. Oh, that hurt _big_ time.

He sighed wearily and took a few steps over to the sink, which had a mirror above it. Granted his face didn't look quite as bad as he had thought it would, but it was still pretty messy. Two black eyes, bruises on both cheeks, a slightly swollen, cut lip and dried up blood everywhere. He stared at himself for a moment, bringing a hand up to his face and touching his cut bottom lip, then flinched at the pain. _What_ was he going to tell Cassidy? She'd be terrified once she knew Team Rocket were after her, especially seeing what they had done to him. Maybe if he cleaned his face up a bit, it wouldn't be so noticeable and he wouldn't have to tell her what happened.

Cassidy sighed dejectedly, sat at the end of the double bed with clasped hands resting in her lap. She figured Butch was fuming with her, _so_ fuming that he had decided to hide himself away in the bathroom, which seemed a little...unlike him. She stood up uncertainly and went over to the closed bathroom door. She could just see the light seeping through a crack at the bottom. She hovered for a moment, before knocking gently. "Butch? Can we talk?"

Butch panicked at the sound of her voice as he rinsed his sore face abruptly with cold water from the tap. It stung like crazy, but he didn't care much. "Not now," he replied agitatedly. He dried his face with a towel and looked back in the mirror, seemingly expecting a miracle. His expression fell when he saw that there wasn't much improvement. The blood was all gone, but he was still black and blue, and his lip still had a nasty gash in it. It looked like he had no choice but to tell Cassidy what had happened.

"Please, Butch, I've been so worried that you wouldn't come back," she called through the door. "Did you get the message I sent you?"

Butch, lingered, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment more and gently touching one of the bruises before turning away and reaching for the door knob. "Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see me, don't panic or anything."

She frowned, leaning her ear to the door. "What do you mean 'don't panic'?"

"Just don't panic."

Cassidy gave a small sigh of relief as the knob turned and the door opened. But then she saw Butch. She gasped at the shock of his appearance, her hand slowly rising to her mouth. She just stared at him, her eyes wide and her brow creased with concern. His usually handsome, perfect face was no longer flawless but covered in several painful looking marks and the skin around both his eyes was swollen and darkly bruised.

Not knowing how else to deal with the shock, and due to being unable to control her emotions recently, she burst into tears, still staring at him, although by the look on his face he didn't particularly appreciate the gaping. "What _happened_?" she sobbed, unsure of whether to step forward and hug him or not.

Butch swallowed. He had no idea where to start. The worst part was surely going to be telling her that Giovanni had people looking for her, confirming her worst fears after he'd assured her there was nothing to worry about. "It's...it's a pretty long story."

"Well _tell_ me!" Cassidy snapped tearfully.

"I will, but come sit down, yeah?" Butch said, gently taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the bed. They sat down at the end of it, a slightly awkward gap between the two of them, although Butch budged up a little closer to her to try and make her feel less discomfited. She was still staring at his face as if it was something out of a horror movie.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he averted his eyes to the carpet. "Don't look at me like that, Cass," he mumbled. "C'mon, it's just a couple bruises, it's not that bad, is it?"

"Sorry, no, it's not that bad, it's just a shock," Cassidy replied quietly, tearing her eyes away from him. "What happened, Butch?" she said softly, making sure her eyes were staring directly down at her lap, and not at him.

"You can look at me, y'know. Just don't gawk."

"Oh, right," Cassidy mumbled, glancing at him and swallowing nervously. She wanted to cry at the fact that his perfect face was all marred black and blue. "Okay, so... what happened?"

Butch drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to come up with the best way to tell her, without scaring her, that Team Rocket were hunting her down and they'd literally tried to batter information out of him until he was practically unconscious. Clearly it wasn't going to be easy.

"Butch?"

"Mm?" He glanced at her.

"Tell me," she prompted.

Butch paused awkwardly, holding his breath for a few seconds. "Okay, but listen, if I tell you what happened, I want you to promise me that you won't worry or get upset."

Cassidy swallowed, her heart rate speeding up just a little. This didn't sound like it was going to be good news. Well, hell_o_, of _course_ it wasn't going to be good news. He looked like he'd just done, and lost, ten rounds with a champion boxer. "I...I can't promise that unless I know what it is."

"You won't like what you hear, Cass."

"I don't care," she whispered as she stared at him worriedly, brow creased as her eyes scanned his face. "Please just tell me."

Butch heaved a sigh but nodded. "Alright, but don't worry, okay?" he assured her, though he wasn't so sure if that was strictly true. "So, after I stormed out today, I kinda just went for a long drive and I got to some city and since I was too mad at you to come back to the motel, I just pretty much mooched around there all day, y'know, got something to eat, walked around, walked around a bit more and, uh..." He noticed the weary, almost pleading look Cassidy was now giving him. "I'd better just tell you straight up, huh?" he mumbled. She nodded feebly.

"Okay, I was about to head back here and I cut through a little backstreet, and then I kind of...bumped into...someone."

Cassidy waited a moment for him to continue, her heart pounding. "Who?"

"Uh, you remember Domino, from Team Rocket?" Butch replied, trying to pick his words carefully.

At the mention of Team Rocket, Cassidy's heart started not pounding, but hammering, she felt _sick. _She suddenly couldn't think properly. "Domino...did... that to you?" she managed to utter uncertainly, wondering how she had even managed to do this to someone as strong as Butch.

"No, _she_ didn't do this," he scoffed. "She had this other guy with her, Tyson. They...they were kind of asking me to tell them where you were-"

"I knew it!" Cassidy suddenly cried in despair. "I knew they'd come looking for me, I told you, Butch! I _told_ you!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I _didn't _tell them where you are, obviously, so don't worry about that. C'mon, turn the waterworks off," he said feebly, wiping her tears away with his hand. "Anyway, Domino pestered me a little more but I refused to tell them where you were, so then Tyson kind of...y'know...beat me up...I guess," he explained, his voice trailing away to an ashamed mumble by the end of his sentence, obviously still mortified that he had let someone do this to him. "So, uh, they kept asking me where you were but I wouldn't. He carried on punching and kicking me until Domino finally decided that I was telling the truth."

Cassidy held back more tears. She suddenly felt awful. After all the resentful things she'd spouted earlier that day, he still stayed loyal to her. It occurred to Cassidy that he could have easily avoided being beaten up like this if he'd have done one simple thing – told them where she was. It would have taken him only a few words, and she wouldn't have blamed him. But he didn't. He wasn't like that. Despite this, she could sense the shame in his voice, almost as if he blamed himself for it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"I mean I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you got beaten up like this. I'm sorry I made you leave. I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I said – I promise , I didn't mean any of it," she said quietly, swallowing tears back as the effects of guilt settled in once more.

Butch nodded weakly. "That's what you always say."

"But I mean it," Cassidy said, looking into his dark, brown eyes. "I love you so, _so_ much. Way more than I let on. And I know, I don't appreciate you enough. I don't know why I always make a mess of our relationship, but earlier today I was just...testing your limits. I wanted to see how much it would take for you to walk out on me."

Butch glanced at her with a resigning sigh. "Why, Cass?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know," she squeaked out. "I'm a horrible person, and I don't deserve you. I know you're not going to agree with me, but I think you're such an amazing guy, Butch. You're so caring and protective and kind and you're just...you're perfect."

Butch snorted, clearly disagreeing with her comment, just as she had assumed he would. "Yeah, right. I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. You sure you know the definition of 'perfect'?"

"You don't see it, but it's true."

"Cass, I killed someone, I'm a _terrible_ person. I've done so many bad things in my life, and I'm sure _you_ know how arrogant I can be. Heck, if _I'm_ what you class as perfect then I don't wanna meet the person you class as _im_perfect."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You're too self-critical sometimes, you _need_ to stop putting yourself down, what good can that do?" she smiled uncertainly. "You're perfect to _me_."

"Really?" he replied flatly. "You sure don't act like it. I don't understand why you said those things to me before, Cassidy. All that stuff about how you want to leave me and you don't want me to have anything to do with our kid," he said, glancing at her with a frown. "Do you _know_ how much it hurts when you say these things to me, Cass? It breaks my heart."

"I...I know, but I _don't_ want you to leave me. I'd be in a mess without you, and I'm not going to be a good parent on my own, there's nothing I want more than you and I to bring up our child together and just be happy," Cassidy explained, almost a little desperately, though her tone of voice was gentle. "I love you more than anything and anyone in the world, I promise."

Butch stared at her wearily for a few moments, before sighing and pulling her into a hug. She smiled, feeling relief as she snuggled into him closely and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes. Being in his arms had to be the best feeling in the world. "I love you too, Cass," he said. "But maybe you should, I dunno, _think_ before you open your mouth. That way you won't say things you don't mean."

She nodded, breathing in the scent of his fragrant cologne that lingered on his t-shirt. "It's not my fault I've got a big mouth, though, it takes over sometimes," she mumbled.

Butch chuckled. "You think I don't know that, loud-mouth?" Cassidy giggled, cutting herself off with a loud yawn.

"Tired?"

"Mmhm."

"Me too, we should catch some z's," Butch said, gently prying her arms off from around his waist and taking off his black jacket wearily.

She shook her head, frowning. "I'm not going to be able to sleep _now_. I'm scared. They know where I am," she said quietly.

"They _don't_ know where you are," Butch corrected her reassuringly. "It's fine, Cass, honestly, they don't have a clue."

"I don't feel safe here, though," Cassidy mumbled feebly, her arms re-hugging around him before she let out a soft sigh, looking up at him. "I'd feel so much more safe if we went to another motel."

"We're _fine_ here."

"I don't _feel_ fine. Please, Butch, can't we just _leave_ this region? That way, the police are less likely to find you and Team Rocket won't find _me_," she said hopefully, looking up at him with that angelic, pouty-lipped expression that usually worked like a charm when she wanted him to do something for her.

Not this time. "You want us to drive _all_ the way to a different region? Do you have any idea how much gas costs?" Butch said irritably. "Like I said, we're fine here,"

Cassidy snorted, her arms falling to her sides. "If gas costs so much, why did you waste so much of it by going for a 'long drive' today? Why didn't you just stay to talk things through with me-"

"Woah, hold it right there, missy, talk things through with _you_?" Butch cut in amusedly. "You're impossible to talk things through with when you're being...you. And I really wasn't keen on the idea of staying after you threatened to tell the cops where I was."

"I didn't actually mean that. Seriously, you think I'd take the law's side over yours? And okay, so you needed to be away from me for a while, but why did you have to waste such _expensive_ gas by driving, you could've gone for a walk!" Cassidy retorted.

"I could've. But I didn't want to," Butch replied. "Anyway, the difference is, sunshine, _I'm_ the once paying for the gas, _I'm_ the one paying for everything. Y'know, I really don't appreciate all this complaining, Cass, when it's _my_ money that's keeping us going."

Cassidy felt a little guilty at this, and she knew he was right. She kept forgetting how short on cash they were, or to be accurate, how short on cash _he_ was, since she didn't have any with her, which didn't seem entirely fair on Butch. "Okay, I understand. But can _you_ please understand that I'm scared Team Rocket are going to find me?"

"I _do_ understand that, but dont'cha think that if they knew where you were they would've been and got you by now?" Butch pointed out.

"I...I don't know," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. "_Please_, Butch. Please can't we just go someplace far away from here. I don't care where, just not here."

Butch stared at her wearily, head tilted to one side. "If I say yes, that makes me a _real_ pushover..."

"I don't care, I like you being a pushover. Please, Butch, I'm so scared they're going to get me, I won't be able to sleep at all tonight, I'm just...so...frightened..." She whimpered, sniffing as she pressed her face into his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking a little as sobs escaped her mouth.

"Psh, c'mon, you're faking it now," Butch scoffed, though he wasn't entirely certain. Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted it up so he could see her face. She was grinning shamelessly. He tutted and flicked her on the nose. "Bad girl."

She smirked, relaxing against him. "But I _am_ scared."

Butch heaved a sigh. "Okay, fine. If it's really gonna be such a huge issue staying here, then we'll set off and find someplace else tomorrow."

"You _are_ a pushover!" Cassidy exclaimed, prodding him in the chest, but giving him a grateful smile, just in case she was pushing her luck. "Thanks, I'm glad you understand why we have to go."

However much Butch didn't appreciate the way she seemed to take control of everything and make all the decisions, refusing to take no for an answer because she was so used to getting her own way, he stayed quiet.

Cassidy smiled, squeezing him affectionately before pulling away a few inches to look at him sympathetically. "Your poor face. Those bruises look so painful," she commented, gently stroking his cheek.

"They do?" he replied, trying to sound dumbfounded. "I can't feel any pain at all," he said nonchalantly. This was a little white lie, he was in a great _deal_ of pain.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that you took all those punches to protect me, especially after how cruel I was to you," Cassidy said gently, a frown settling in her brow. "I still can't believe someone did _this_ to you_. _It's horrible_."_

"Mm. I think I'd be a hypocrite if I agreed with you on that one. Remember all those times _we_ were sent to get information out of people back when we were agents?"

She nodded wearily.

"And what'd I do to them...?" he prompted.

"You beat them up...but _still, _who _cares_ if we're hypocrites? You didn't deserve to get battered like this," Cassidy said, evident anger in her tone.

"I'm a big boy, Cass, I can handle a couple of bruises," Butch assured her, secretly loving the fact that she seemed to care.

"I know, but it still isn't fair," Cassidy muttered, turning her head to face him, a gentle expression on her face. "I love you, Butch."

He couldn't prevent the apparent glee shining in his eyes as he smiled at her. "I love you too."

A little smirk appeared on her lips. She eased closer to him, feeling his warmth as she climbed into his lap. Their faces were inches apart, noses close to touching. She cupped his face in her hands, making sure to be gentle, and, tilting her head to one side, kissed him softly, her lips barley caressing his. Butch reciprocated, his tongue brushing against her lips deftly. She opened her mouth, letting him in and their tongues intertwined. It seemed to go on forever until the need for oxygen had them pulling apart, both a little pink in the cheeks and breathing heavily.

Cassidy bit her lip gently, her pupils looking down and then flicking back to make eye contact with him. "I need you, Butch."

"I need you too," Butch replied almost immediately, pulling her face close to his and kissing her again, urgently this time, their tongues playfully brushing against each other. It continued until they had to part for air again, but they didn't hesitate this time, Cassidy's hands ran down to the bottom of his shirt, taking hold of the hem and lifting it, Butch ripped it off over his head obediently and tossed it to the floor. Already feeling the evidence of her own arousal, Cassidy's eyes feasted in delight at the sight of his shirtless body; the smooth, flawless skin, the strong, broad shoulders, the muscular arms and the evidently toned pecs and abs.

She gave him a little shove back onto the bed and he obeyed, eagerly watching as she ran her manicured nails to the bottom of her cami. She took hold of the hem and lifted it very slowly, throwing her head back as she finally revealed a red lace bra. She pulled the cami off over her head, tossing her hair and throwing the garment to the floor where it lay crumpled along with Butch's black t-shirt.

Butch stared in awe at her perfect body, his eyes scanning the perkiness of her breasts beneath the red lace, her tiny waist, curved hips and completely flat, taut stomach. The only mark on her flawless, ivory skin was a tiny star tattoo on her upper arm, the ink of it being slightly faded from time. "God, Cass, you're beautiful," he remarked.

She leaned in over him, smirking at the obvious anticipation he was in. His hands reached around her back to unfix her bra, when she stopped him, holding him gently by the wrists and pinning them down to the bed. "Nuh-uh-uh," she teased. "Not yet."

She ran her hands down his muscular chest, her fingers tracing each contour, down to the top of his jeans, noticing the bulge already evident. She trailed her hands to the front of the jeans and slowly undid the top button. Leaning in closer, she took the zipper tab in between her pearly teeth and, looking up at him, slowly lowered it. His chocolate brown eyes darkened with desire.

She sat up again, leaving him to writhe, maybe a little _too_ urgently, out of his jeans. She undid the small zipper at the top of her hot-pants and, with her hips wriggling slightly, pulled them down to expose lace underwear in the same rose-red as her bra.

When both were completely unclothed, Cassidy crawled up the bed, situating herself above Butch's groin. She slowly lowered, impaling herself upon him. He growled his pleasure and arched his hips, his hands moving to her hips of their own accord. She allowed this lapse, needing to feel him grip her.

The moment Butch was completely engulfed, Cassidy rose, then abruptly dropped, the force sending a jolt through both of their bodies. Butch let out a gutteral cry and gripped onto her hips, hard. Again she rose and dropped before repeating the motion. As she did it the fourth time, he thrust up just as hard, the sensation causing her to cry out in pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest and began to slide slowly up and down, looking at him intensely. With the same absorbed look, his eyes never left hers as she took them closer and closer to their release. He matched her rhythm, thrusting up as she came down, his moans of pleasure incessant. His right hand left her side and moved unerringly to her area of pleasure.

He only had to stroke her twice before she climaxed.

"Oh, Bif- Butch!" she called out in ecstasy, throwing her head back and arching her back.

Butch's eyes squeezed shut as his breath hitched and he fought for control, holding on a moment longer as a second orgasm roared through her.

Suddenly, his release rushed outward from his groin. He shouted out in bliss, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Then, he relaxed, his head falling back on the pillow as he caught his breath. Panting, not quite as heavily as her other half, Cassidy rolled over so she was beside him, curling up to him like a contented kitten. He drew her close and she cuddled against his chest. They lay there, snuggled closely to each other, for some time.


	25. Chapter 26

**Worst chapter ever since I didn't get a chance to edit it. Really sorry everyone! Btw the chapter's three months ahead of the last one.  
**

**

* * *

**_"Three. Months."_

_Domino swallowed. It was scary how her boss could make two ordinary words sound so sinister. "I know, boss."_

_"For three months I have been beyond tolerant and patient, waiting for you to make at least _some_ progress. All you've given me so far is excuse, after excuse, after useless, pathetic excuse!" he boomed the last 'excuse', making even Domino nearly jump out of her skin. _

_"I understand you're angry, boss, but it's not my fault she ran away. Don't take it out on me," the young blonde managed to say firmly, looking directly into her boss's cold, black eyes with an impassive expression. "I'm doing my best to find her for you, but this is one big world, Cassidy could be anywhere. Patience is a virtue, boss, if you could just wait a while and leave me to it, I'll try my absolute hardest to find her."_

_"Very well," Giovanni replied. "I'll give you three more months, Domino. If you haven't found her by then, I shall deduct your wages and find a better agent for the job."_

_"Yes, sir, I understand."_

_

* * *

_

"-thirty, forty, forty-five..." Butch muttered as he sifted through the few notes of money he had emptied out of his wallet. "That's it, that's all I have left."

"_What_? That's no good!" Cassidy exclaimed, snatching the notes off him to count them herself. "This room is fifty dollars per night, where did all our money go?"

"We spent it, Cass."

"On?"

"This room and food. See, I told you we were running out," Butch said feebly, taking the notes back off her and putting them back in his wallet.

"I didn't think we'd run out _this_ quick! I thought it'd last at least a few more months. Jeez, if I'd have known then I wouldn't have made you buy me all those new cosmetics," Cassidy said, biting her thumb nervously before glancing at him and adding, "But you made me leave all of my old stuff at the first motel, so you owed me new things anyway."

"Well this is great," Butch grumbled. "We can't even afford to stay _here_ another night."

Cassidy's expression fell. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Not sure," Butch muttered with a furrowed brow, obviously deep in thought.

"'Not sure' isn't good enough." Cassidy frowned, obviously irritated by his lack of eye-contact. "Look at me, and tell me what we're going to do."

"I don't _know_, Cass. I don't have the answers to everything," Butch replied, rubbing his forhead in stress.

Cassidy scowled at him, although he now had his eyes closed. She needed reassurance. Not _this_. "Well, until you come up with something, I'm not leaving this room," she said indignantly.

Butch glanced at her, his expression softening when he noticed the worry in her eyes despite the scowl on her face. "You can't do that, Cass. We should've already checked out an hour ago."

"I don't _care_! What exactly are we going to do once we leave this place? We have no money, neither of us have a job, and on top of that? Whoop-di-doo, I'm pregnant!" Cassidy snapped, but despite being indignant about the situation she clearly knew he was right as she got up and stomped over to the small dressing table before she began to put all her make-up back into her bag. "Where will we sleep? In the car?"

"Hate to say it, but we might have to," Butch replied.

Cassidy snorted and shook her head as she recklessly dropped a handful of lipgloss tubes and eyeshadows into her pink, leather make-up bag. "Hate to say it, but I refuse to do that."

"Well, if you'd rather sleep on the _streets_, I'm _sure_ that can be arranged."

"You're not being very responsible about this whole situation. It's almost as if you don't care. The only thing _you_ care about is not getting your ass thrown back in jail," Cassidy said bitterly.

Butch glanced at her with a scowl, though her back was turned. "The only reason I care about not going back to jail is because of you. I have to be here for you, right? Scratch that, I _want_ to be here for you."

"How come, it's always about _me_? Why can't you take responsibility and admit that everything is _your_ fault, instead of placing the blame on your poor, innocent girlfriend?" Cassidy retorted as she zipped up her make-up bag, despite knowing she was being unfair on him, again.

Butch heaved a sigh but refused to retort angrily. If anything, she was entitled to be mad at him. He wasn't doing a very good job of 'taking care of her' like he kept on saying he wanted to. "I haven't blamed you _once_. I know full well that this is my fault. But it _isn't_ my fault we've run out of money, c'mon, it was bound to happen at some point. I guess I'm gonna _have_ to try and get a job now."

Cassidy scoffed, and before she could stop herself, "Who'd hire you?"

"...Y'know what, Cass? You're right. Thanks for pointing that out. Nobody's gonna hire a scumbag who used to work for a crime organization, and is currently running away from the cops. So, where does that leave us? Are _you_ going to go out and get a job?" Butch snapped, evident sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes, I already told you I wanted to get a job, but you, mister 'I've got everything under control, sweetheart, you just sit back and relax' won't _let_ me do anything! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm incompetent, you know!" Cassidy shot back, ceasing preening herself in the mirror before she came and plunked down on the bed beside Butch.

"I _do_ have everything under control!"

"You _don't_. Come on, Butch, we're officialy homeless, moneyless, jobless, we've both got people hunting us down...you're just as lost as I am, aren't you? You just don't want to admit it because of your stupid pride," she said knowingly, reading him like a book. He didn't reply, he just flopped backwards on the bed with a weary sigh

"I'm _determind _to make things right for us, Cass," he said after a moment. "I just don't know how I'm gonna do that, at this moment in time."

Cassidy lay back next to him, they both turned their head simultaniously to look at each other. "It's not just what _you're_ gonna do, it's what _we're_ gonna do. We're in this together," Cassidy replied.

Butch gave her a small smile. For once, he felt the tiniest bit reassured. It seemed like it was always him reassuring Cassidy, making sure she was safe, doing his best to make sure she was comfortable and happy. Knowing that the both of them were in it together made him feel a little better, though it didn't change the situation. "I know we're in this together, but _I'm _the man in the relationship. You rely on me, and I wanna look after you."

She knew he was right. She _did_ rely on him, a great deal. He was like a security blanket to her, being with him gave her a sense of safety. "I know," she said softly, pausing. "You could probably get a job somewhere, I didn't mean it about nobody wanting to hire you. But the problem is, what do we do right _now_? We're supposed to be out of this motel, so where do we go?"

"I don't know, babe. We're gonna work someting out though," Butch replied, though 'working something out' seemed near impossible right now. He sighed and wearily gave her a small, tight smile, ruffling her hair gently. "I wish we had family to go to."

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I..." She swallowed and decided against whatever she was going to say. Butch gave her an inquisitive look, and waited a moment for her to carry on.

"Go on?"

"What?"

"You were gonna say something."

Cassidy frowned. "No," she said in biwilderment, tracing her finger down his chest.

"Yeah you were."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn-"

"Was was was was was was was was-"

"Ugh, for god's sake," she said resignedly, her finger stopped gently making its way down his chest and instead poked him hard in the stomach. "Why are you so persistent?"

Butch laughed. "Why am _I_ persistent? Why are _you_ persistent on not telling me what you were about to say?"

"Because it's not important?"

"If it's not important, what's the big secret?" Butch replied, flicking her on the nose. "C'mon, it sounded like you had a good idea or something!"

Cassidy scoffed. "All I said was 'I'."

"It was a pretty enthusiastic 'I'."

She sighed, looking down under her eyelashes. "Okay I...I kind of..._do_...have family," she explained reluctantly. She watched as Butch's eyes widened before he sat bolt upright, staring at her.

"Since _when_?" he said in disbelief, suddenly a little peeved, since that in the past she'd told him she had no family and she could only remember living with her aunt until she was sixteen, apparantly her aunt then kicked her out and she had to face the world alone from then on. According to her, she didn't know her mom and she had no other siblings.

"Don't give me that look," Cassidy groaned wearily. "I have a sister."

"A _sister_? Why'd you never tell me?" Butch replied, half irritably, half still completely astounded.

"Because...me and her, we're not exactly on good terms. I don't think, anyway. The last time I saw her was after we graduated from Training Academy, I went to see her to tell her the good news, but because she never wanted me to join Team Rocket, she wasn't happy about it," Cassidy explained. "I guess I haven't been _completely_ honest with you about my family life. When I was sixteen, I went to live with my sister for a while. She's a few years older than me, so she was almost twenty when I was still sixteen. Anyway, she looked after me, I guess, she was the one who convinced me to go to Pokemon Tech. She was always nagging at me to work hard and make sure I did well in life, I guess she just wanted the best for me, but me and her are _so_ different, we totally clash. She's a real goody-two-shoes."

Butch still looked surpised when she'd finished explaining. "Jeez, you could've told me. I thought we told each other 'everything'?"

"We do. I just didn't think it was a very important thing to tell you," she replied wearily.

"Any other bombshells you wanna drop?"

"No. That's it, I promise," she assured him. "But before you get any ideas, we're not going to my sister for help. She'd just scold and lecture me and say 'I told you so'."

"But we need somewhere to stay, Cass. I mean, I don't mind sleeping in the car, so if you'd rather do that, then that's fine by me," Butch said, raising an eyebrow at her as if he knew she would say no.

"Obviously that's not an option," Cassidy snapped, sitting upright as he was and scowling at him. "Why can't we just...I don't know...borrow some money?"

"From where?"

"I don't know."

"Cass, we're completely stumped. Even _I_ don't know what to do. Couldn't you just contact your sister and see if she can put a roof over our heads for a while? Just until we wok out what we're gonna do?" Butch asked convincingly, looking all the more hopeful when Cassidy gave a resigning sigh. "We've got nowhere else to go, doll."

Cassidy knew he was right. They were in a pretty impossible situation at the moment, and she _didn't_ want to have to sleep cramped up in a car- especially not when it was the middle of November. But staying with her sister? "Fine I...I guess we could go see if she'll let us stay with her for awhile...she lives in Kanto, I know her address and everything."

Butch smiled at her gratefully. "Good. Well, if we get going now, we can be in Kanto by tonight."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay."


	26. Sisters Reunion

**I'm going to have to go back and edit this at some point...someone was hassling me to update, which happened on the last chapter too. *sigh* if only people knew how to be patient I'd maybe be able to complete a good chapter once in a while!  


* * *

**After checking out of the motel, Cassidy and Butch hit the road. It was a long drive to Kanto, they had to stop for gas several times, and Cassidy slept for most of the journey. By the time they arrived in Kanto, it was dark out and, after a while of driving around, getting lost and asking people for directions, they finally got to Cassidy's sisters home-town, Wisteria Village, which was rather rural, and there weren't that many houses around, so Cassidy knew right away where her sisters was.

"I have _no_ idea what she's going to say. That is, if she _does_ say anything. She might just slam the door in my face," Cassidy muttered as she got out of the car, wrapping her arms around herself due to the frosty air. There were no street-lights around, and not many other houses for miles. The only light was a warm, yellow glow filtering through the downstairs window of the house they were parked outside.

Butch locked the car and followed Cassidy to the front gate of the house, tossing the keys up into the air and catching them as they approached the front door. "Stop worrying, babe, she's your sister, right?"

"You don't _know_ her," Cassidy said under her breath, more to herself rather than Butch, who took a small step back when they reached the front door. Cassidy heaved a weary sigh and glanced at him reluctantly. "I _so_ don't wanna do this," she whimpered.

"But you don't wanna sleep in the car either," Butch reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the door, inhaling cold air deeply and wringing her wrists. "Okay, here goes absolutely _nothing_," she muttered to herself, before reaching up and pressing a manicured finger down on the doorbell. She heard the muffled 'dring' of it through the door, and then waited in silence, holding her head up and placing one hand on her hip, the other arm hanging aloofly at her side.

After a few moments, the latch could be heard opening. Cassidy's heart gave one dramatic pound,

and then, the door was opened.

Standing there was a woman, around the same age as Cassidy, maybe just a little older. She was tall and slim and, like Cassidy, had violet eyes, ivory skin and strawberry-blonde hair. Although her hair was shoulder-length with a blunt fringe framing her face. She was wearing casual attire- a small t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, teamed with furry slippers. She looked as if she was ready to go to bed. However, the look on her face was anything but tired. She was staring at Cassidy as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised to their limit. "..._Cassidy_?"

Cassidy had since ditched her confident posture and had reverted back to having her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She gave an unsure smile. "Hey, Carla."

Carla's amazed facial expression didn't cease. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Her little sister, after all this time. It had been, what, _six_ years since she'd properly seen her? The last time they'd been together in person was the day before Cassidy went off to start her Team Rocket training. After that, the weekly phone calls began to decrease, until they turned into nothing more than a Christmas card once a year. The cards never even had much inside them- no 'how've you been?' no gossip or news. Simply a mere '_Merry Xmas. -C x'. _

Looking at Cassidy now, she hadn't changed much. She still had her long, thick hair styled into in those same two pigtails. She still had her perfect figure, pretty much anyway, although Carla couldn't help noticing something a little different...maybe she was just a little more curvy than she used to be. She hadn't aged much at all, considering it had been six years. The lucky thing still looked seventeen.

Both girls were just stood there, taking in each others appearances, getting over the shock of seeing each other face to face after so long. Butch stayed beside Cassidy feeling awkward and wondering how long it was going to take for one of them to say something. But finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Carla was the first to speak up. "What are you... doing here?" she asked, still looking at Cassidy perplexedly.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, pausing for a moment. If she explained to her sister that the only reason she was here was because she needed help, that would only make her seem selfish- something that Carla had always called her. Lying seemed to be a much better, and easier, option. "Okay...um...I just...ugh, well, this is going to sound so dumb but...I've really been missing you, sis," she said, looking down 'shyly' and then back at her sister with a sweet smile that could melt an iceberg. "I've been meaning to contact you for such a long time now, but I was just...scared, that you wouldn't want to talk to me. So I came all the way here just to see you, I thought it'd be easier face-to-face. Aren't you glad?"

Carla crossed her arms and stared expressionlessly at Cassidy's angelic smile. She saw _straight_ through it. Cassidy's lies worked on many, but she couldn't fool her own sister, even if they had been apart for a long time. "Pull the other one, it's got bells on it," she said sarcastically, her expression now unimpressed.

Cassidy blinked innocently. "W-what?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "You really think I believe that garbage about you 'missing me' and wanting to contact me?" she raised an eyebrow at her now shifty-looking sister. "Why are you _really_ here? Gotten yourself into trouble?"

Cassidy blinked once again, then scowled. God, Carla had _always_ been annoyingly sharp. There didn't seem to be any point in making things up, she could smell a lie from _miles_ off. "Fine! You win!" Cassidy snapped, causing her sister to roll her eyes again at the sudden in-characterness. "Maybe I haven't been meaning to contact you, but I did miss you! Kind of. Anyway, I must do, otherwise I wouldn't be coming to you for...um...help."

"Knew it."

"Well, you're my big sister! I should be able to come to you when I need help! Jeez, are you going to ask us in or not? It's freezing!" Cassidy snapped in annoyance, her eyes staring wistfully into the hallway. She could feel the warmth of the indoors from where she was standing, which only made her realize all the more how cold it actually was outside.

Carla shook her head, eyes widening. _Unbelievable_. "What, you think you can just turn up on my door-step out of the blue after all these years and expect me to invite you into my home and help you with whatever your problem is, pretend that the last time we saw each other was yesterday? What do you _take_ me for, Cassidy?" she said firmly, leaning against the frame of the door and glaring daggers at her sister. "_Especially_ after everything that happened between us. Are you forgetting everything you said to me? I'm 'the worst sister in the world', you 'hate me', you 'wish I'd never been born', I'm 'jealous of you because I'll never be as good as you'...? Are you _forgetting_ all of that, Cassidy?"

Cassidy swallowed, averting all eye contact. It was times like _these_ when she regretted being a bitch. "You know me, Carla," she said sheepishly. "I say the opposite of what I really mean. When I say I hate you, it means I love you."

Carla scoffed. "Don't give me that. Look, whatever your problem is, I'm not going to help you. You can't expect me to be all nicey-nice and welcoming after you haven't contacted me for years."

"I sent Christmas cards!"

"Yeah. Christmas cards with barely three words inside," Carla pointed out irritably. "You could've come to see me, you could've written letters maybe once every few months to tell me how you were, you could've carried on calling. I'm sure you could have taken some time out of your _precious_ schedule, to make some time for the sister who took care of you and gave you a home when you had no where else to go!"

"You have _no_ idea how busy my life has been!" Cassidy yelled back in her sisters face. "Ever since I joined Team Rocket it has been work, work, work, work, work, none-stop! I never got a break and I still can't catch a break now because everything's wrong!" She suddenly burst into tears, sobbing loudly and letting the tears run down her cheeks, hoping that _this _would make Carla feel sorry for her.

Carla heaved a sigh. "Yep, same old Cassidy. You can always turn on the waterworks when you don't get your own way, cant you? Give me a _break_."

"These are _real_ tears, you bitch!" Cassidy sobbed dramatically. She burst into a fresh batch of loud tears and clung onto Butch, who looked down at the ground embarrassedly. _He _usually gave in when she put on her crying act, but obviously Carla was a little less submissive towards Cassidy than he was.

"Oh, _please_. This is ridiculous. Look, whatever you want, forget it. See you," Carla snapped, before proceeding to close the door.

"Hey, wait a minute, will ya?" Butch called out awkwardly, despite being _very_ reluctant to get involved.

Carla cocked her head to one side with a weary sigh, but paused. "And you are?"

"I'm Butch, Cassidy's boyfriend. And I was her partner at Team Rocket," he explained, gently prying Cassidy off of him as her sobs ceased.

Carla nodded slowly. "Oh yeah. I've heard about you from Miss-fake-tears once or twice."

Butch decided it would be extremely dumb to ask what Cassidy had said about him, although he very nearly did. "Look...me and Cass kinda need some help..."

"Butch," Cassidy muttered, glaring at her sister with contempt. "She's made it clear that she doesn't want to help _me_, let's just go."

Butch looked at Cassidy. "Cass," he said out of the very corner of his mouth, as if this would prevent Carla from hearing. "We _need _somewhere to stay."

"I refuse to stay with _her_," Cassidy hissed, shooting a glare of hatred at her suddenly bewildered sister. She raised her voice confidently when she next spoke, "Come on, Butch! We know where we're not wanted!"

Butch put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close before she could stomp off. He forced a very fake smile at Carla. "Look, uh, she's your sister, couldn't ya just give her the benefit of the doubt and put the past behind, and let us in?"

Carla just snorted, finding this rude and, frankly, very cheeky of him to ask, considering they'd literally only _just _met. "Well _you've _got a nerve!"

Cassidy gasped dramatically, scowling at her sister, her mouth agape. "Don't be rude!"

"Oh, you wanna know what rude is? Ignoring your own sister for half a dozen years and then randomly turning up on her doorstep one day expecting a favour!" Carla retorted furiously. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed!"

But the moment before she was about to slam the door in their faces, "I'm pregnant!"

Carla completely paused, eyes fixed on her sister, who suddenly look extremely despaired and desperate. Carla narrowed her eyes a little, trying to spot any sudden signs of edginess in Cassidy. Was this another one of her lies? One of her sly little ploys to get her own way? But as Carla shifted her gaze down to Cassidy's midriff, she undoubtedly saw a bump. And quite a prominent one. _That_ was what she had noticed before.

"I'm pregnant. And...ugh...it's... such a long story," Cassidy said weakly, the mere thought of going into detail making her feel weary. "Please just...give me a chance. Let me explain what I've been through."

Carla saw the pleading look in her sisters eyes this time. She wasn't faking it for sympathy, she was genuinely in need of a helping hand. Whatever it was, she seemed desperate. Carla couldn't turn her down any longer- especially when she now knew that Cassidy was going to give birth to her niece some time in the near future. She nodded. "Alright. Come in." She opened the door fully and allowed a relieved Cassidy and Butch into her house.

The sudden warmth of the house's central heating compared to the freezing cold air of the outdoors felt so relaxing and comforting, along with the smell of lavender air freshener. Carla led them through the unlit hallway, into the living room- Cassidy immediately remembered the last time she'd been in there- arguing with Carla while she waited for a taxi to pick her up, all set for her first day at Team Rocket Training Academy.

The room was slightly messy, as there was a lot of titbits and clutter lying around, but it seemed to make the room more homely. There were two comfortable looking brown, leather couches- one with a crumpled blanket tossed on it and a large cushion at the end. The tv was sitting on a wooden cabinet, which had a large pile of DVD's sitting on it. There was a desk with a computer on it, along with quite a few random papers, notes and a gossip magazine. A vintage lamp on the cluttered coffee table lit the room with a warm glow, and there was a small electric heater by one of the couches, giving off heat.

"Still not so good with the housekeeping, huh? It's like a jumble sale in here," Cassidy remarked, picking an empty mug up off the floor and placing it on the coffee table before she sat down on the couch nearest to the heater. Butch sat next to her, and Carla sat on the other couch on her own, rolling her eyes at Cassidy's comment.

"Lay off the snide remarks, Cassidy," she said wearily, grabbing the remote and clicking the tv off, before looking at her guests. "So, you're pregnant?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yep, around six months gone." She suddenly grinned. "It's hard to tell though. Looking at me, you wouldn't think I was pregnant, would you?"

Carla cocked her head to one side, eyeing her smug looking sister. "Well..." she said contemplatively. "I can _certainly_ tell. Unless you've got a basketball stuffed up your top, you're clearly pregnant," she said earnestly, knowing this would wind little miss perfect up, big time.

Cassidy's jaw dropped dramatically. "How _dare_ you!" She swiftly turned her head to look at Butch. "_You_ think I still have my figure, right?" she demanded almost angrily.

"Uh...sure," Butch said obligingly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "But you _are_ pregnant, you have to accept that you're gonna be bigger than you were- uh, I mean, are."

"I _do_ accept it," Cassidy muttered, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest as she sat back grumpily.

Carla rolled her eyes at her sisters childish attitude and looked at Butch. "So I take it you're the father?" she said presumingly.

"Sure am," Butch smiled proudly, feeling a warm sense of pride. Over the few months he and Cassidy had been at the motel, he had become accustomed to the idea of being a dad. He had gone from being reluctant on the idea, and convinced that he would make a terrible parent, to actually being happy, excited even, about the fact that he was going to be a dad. "Me and Cass are both real excited, aren't we, babe?" he said, turning to Cassidy, who was still scowling, and putting an arm around her.

"Yes, we are. _So_ excited. The only _problem_ is that we have no home, no money, no food, no jobs..." she listed irritably, glancing at Butch. "Anything else you can think of to add to that list?"

Carla stared at Cassidy, brow furrowing in concern at her words. "Wait, _what_? You're homeless?" She continued to stare at her sister, who nodded wearily. "I thought Team Rocket had a Headquarters type-place? Don't you live there anymore?" she questioned in confusion.

Cassidy heaved a sigh, resting her head on Butch's shoulder tiredly. She was tempted to tell _him_ to explain, so that she could go to sleep. But Carla was _her_ sister. She couldn't _always_ make Butch do the dirty work. "Butch and I left Team Rocket a few months ago," she began reluctantly, knowing that the moment she told her sister about the rape and the incident with the police, she would do nothing but judge her and say 'I told you so'. "We've been staying in a motel for around, three, maybe four months. We had to leave that motel today because we can't afford to pay for a room anymore. We've literally got fifty dollars left, that's _it_. We came to you because we were kind of wondering if you could let us stay with you for a while. I mean, you _are_ my sister, and you can't just kick us out on the streets now. Not now that you know I'm pregnant."

"Woah, wait, wait..._why_ did you leave Team Rocket?" Carla frowned. "And if you were running out of money, why didn't you get a job or...?"

Cassidy glanced at Butch uselessly, almost as if she was trying to say 'help me'. Butch noticed, and assumed it would be too hard for her to tell her sister about what Giovanni did to her. She obviously didn't like to talk about it. He ruffled her hair gently and looked back at Carla. "We didn't really have any choice but to leave. Cassidy was in a pretty bad situation," he said, trying to find the right words.

Carla narrowed her eyes, her gaze shifting from Butch, to Cassidy and back to Butch. "What sort of 'bad situation'?"

"Well uh..." he glanced at Cassidy, raising his eyebrows slightly as if asking for her consent. She just nodded weakly and nestled her face against his shoulder, not wanting to see the look on her sisters face when she found out, as it would probably be a disgusted one, and she would only make judgemental remarks.

Carla was looking slightly concerned now, noticing Cassidy's evident discomfort, and the awkward expression on Butch's face. She looked at him patiently. "What is it?" she prompted curiously.

Butch heaved a sigh. "Cassidy got into trouble with our boss, Giovanni. We failed a mission, and she took the blame, which _wasn't_ down to me," he said, the last four words coming out firmly. "Giovanni's a pretty sadistic guy, to say the least, and if someone fails to pull off what he's asked them to do, he takes it as an insult, and the consequences are...well they're...they're pretty sick..." He felt Cassidy tightly grasp the front of his shirt with a despairing hand, and she pressed her face into his shoulder harder. He stroked her hair soothingly as he felt her tears leaking through the material of his t-shirt.

Carla's look of concern was increasing. She had heard stories about Giovanni. Only last year there were rumours all over the media, claiming he'd tortured and killed one of his agents for disrespecting his orders. She'd never really payed any attention to it, despite the fact that she knew her little sister worked for the man. "How sick?" she demanded suddenly.

There was a short pause.

"He raped her," Butch replied, evident anger in his tone. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Giovanni had hurt and violated his girl like that. He still felt like going back to HQ and beating the shit out of his former boss, though deep down he knew that he'd be a fool if he even went near HQ again, let alone Giovanni. The only thing stopping him from doing something stupid was Cassidy. She didn't want him to, and that was completely sensible and rational of her. If she didn't want him to, he wasn't going to.

Carla's hand slowly rose to her mouth, her brow furrowed in concern as she stared at Cassidy, who was still hiding her face. "Oh my god, Cassidy, I-"

"And it wasn't just once!" Cassidy suddenly blurted out tearfully, prying herself off Butch and looking at her sister.

Carla felt her heart break slightly when she saw the tears pouring down Cassidy's now reddened cheeks, despair in her face.

"It wasn't even as simple as he just 'raped me'. He hurt me, seriously _hurt_ me. He'd chuck me around like I was a rag-doll, he'd pin me up against the wall and beat me up, he'd spit in my face and tell me how useless I was. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to, so fucking bad! I wish I _had_ fought back, I should have done, but I couldn't! He would have killed me! He _told_ me he would kill me, there was one time when he- he had me at knife point, and for one _horrible_ split second, I thought that was it! I _thought_ he was going to kill me!" She was sobbing by the time she'd finished and was grateful when Butch pulled her back close and whispered in her ear comfortingly, "Shhh... It's okay, Cass," as he held her, gently combing his fingers through her dishevelled hair.

Carla watched, feeling almost as if she was going to cry herself. Not with sadness, but with _anger_. She couldn't _bear_ the fact that a man had done this to her little sister. She was a bitch, but she didn't deserve this. _Nobody_ deserved this. "Cassidy," she spoke up gently. "Look at me, Cassidy."

Cassidy lifted her head once again, sniffing vigorously. _Here it comes_, she thought to herself, _'I told you so. I told you joining Team Rocket would break you.'_

"I'm proud of you."

Cassidy frowned, wiping her left eye with her hand. "What?"

Carla gave the tiniest smile, figuring a proper one would be a little insensitive. "You did the right thing, leaving Team Rocket. Some girls might have been afraid to walk away, they might have given up, or just given into the fact that they 'belonged' to him. You didn't, and I'm glad."

Cassidy shook her head violently, more tears springing from her eyes. "It's not as simple as that, though," she frowned. "That's not even half the story. If that was _it, _Butch and I wouldn't be here now, asking for your help. If only it could just be as simple as leaving Team Rocket and making a new life for ourselves. If fucking _only_." She scowled, wiping her tears away with a clenched fist. "You see, maybe running away wasn't the smartest thing to do after all. Because now they're after me."

Carla's eyebrows fused together, sensing the fear in her sisters tone. "They're after you?"

"Yes, I think Giovanni wants to kill me."

Carla bit her thumb, staring at Cassidy with concern. "Okay, how do you _know_ they're after you? Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" she pressed. From what she could remember, Cassidy could be ridiculously over-dramatic when she wanted, most of the time it was an attention seeking thing, or if she wanted reassuring- being dramatic and creating terrible scenarios was her way of indirectly asking for reassurance.

"No, I'm not being paranoid!" Cassidy snapped defensively, clenching her fists harder. "Butch, you tell her what they did to you!" she demanded, carrying on before he got the chance to even begin speaking, "They beat him up horribly because he wouldn't tell them where I was! If they're willing to do that do Butch just for protecting me, just _imagine_ what's going to happen to _me_!"

"It was two of Giovanni's elite agents, I don't know how they knew where I was, but they did," Butch explained to Carla, who was listening intently. "They got me on my own and demanded I tell them where Cass was, but there was no _way_ I was gonna tell them. Your sister means the world to me, I'd do anything to protect her."

Carla's expression softened at this. "That's good to hear."

"But since I refused to tell them where she was, I got beat up. But the guy wasn't that tough, he couldn't even throw a punch properly," Butch said, a little too confidently for it to be believable.

Cassidy snorted, shaking her head. "For a guy that couldn't throw a punch, he beat you up pretty damn well!" she snapped, glancing at her sister. "You should've _seen_ the state of him." She looked back at Butch and pouted at him, flicking him on the nose. "Poor baby."

"Right, so, they're hunting you down?" Carla said briskly. "Cassidy, you need to call the police. They can help you."

"No," Butch said quickly. "No, don't get the cops involved. They won't be any help."

"Of course they will!" Carla exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "If you guys go to the police and tell them what you've told me, they'll be able to help! Look, you can call them now if you want, the sooner the better."

"We can't go to the police," Cassidy snapped defensively. Her hand was resting on Butch's chest, and she could feel his heart beating. "We can't go to the police, because they're looking for Butch."

Carla shifted her gaze to Butch. "The _police_ are looking for you?" She tutted when he nodded in reply. "Why? What've you done?"

Butch swallowed, feeling his heart beat increasing. What if Carla told the police where he was? He didn't like the way she was staring at him, and he certainly couldn't find the right words to say 'I killed someone'. "It's not important, what's important is that Cassidy's safe."

"Yes, that's important, but I'd still like to know why the police are looking for you," Carla said, almost snappily, glancing back at Cassidy. "Cassidy?"

"It's a long story, sis, and like he said, it's not important," she replied. She knew her sister, and she _knew_ exactly how she'd react to what Butch had done.

"Well, it's obviously something serious. Otherwise they wouldn't be looking for him," Carla snapped. She could see Butch was looking awfully shifty now, guilty even. "Just tell me what you've done. I won't judge."

She waited. Cassidy waited. Butch waited, although he knew everyone else was waiting for _him_ to speak up. Fortunately for him, Cassidy began to explain, after a sigh of annoyance. "It's a long story. Basically, a few months ago, Butch and I were on a Team Rocket mission. We'd broken into a Pokemon Centre and one of the nurses called the police. When Officer Jenny arrived, she was armed, and she was aiming her gun at _me_. Butch and I were armed too. Officer Jenny gave me one last chance to hand over the Pokeballs, but I refused, and obviously, this was on instinct to protect me, but Butch shot her. We got arrested and the boss bailed. We forgot the whole situation, we didn't think it'd catch up with us. But it did, after a few months we were both chucked back in jail, Butch for murder, and me for being an accomplice to murder. The boss bailed me out, but Butch wasn't of any use to him anymore, so he got left in there. Long story short, he broke out of jail, and that's when me and him ran away together." Cassidy gave Butch a reassuring smile when she'd finished, then glanced back at her sister, who's mouth was slightly agape. "Don't look at us like that."

Carla snorted. "What do you _expect_ me to look at you like? This is _wrong_!"

"You said you wouldn't judge, you lying bitch!" Cassidy snapped, scowling at her sister and staying close to Butch, who was tempted to just get up and leave. Carla was clearly disgusted at what she'd just heard.

Carla shook her head at Cassidy, biting her thumb for a moment longer as she stared at the carpet, before she stood up. "I need to talk to you, Cassidy."

"So talk," Cassidy retorted, crossing her arms and glaring up at her indignantly.

"In. The hallway," Carla said, in such a firm tone that even Cassidy stood up with a resigning sigh, before giving Butch a small smile and mouthing, "Be right back."

The girls left the room and went out into the hallway, Carla closing the door firmly behind them and keeping hold of the door handle. Cassidy crossed her arms adamantly and the two of them glared at each other indignantly for a moment.

"Go on then, judge. Judge away!" Cassidy snapped suddenly.

"I'm not being judgemental," Carla hissed. "I just don't want to be involved with your boyfriend and his hiding from the police! So either he goes, or I call the cops and tell them where he is!"

Cassidy gave her a violent shove. "Don't you fucking_ dare_ even think about it! I'll hate you until you _die_, I swear to god."

Carla gave her a shove back, albeit not as aggressively. "What the hell do you _expect_ me to do? Put yourself in my shoes, your little sister's just come to visit, totally out of the blue, after all these years, her boyfriends a murderer who's on the run from the cops, and she wants you to let him stay in _your_ house? Would you honestly just go along with it?"

"Yes!" Cassidy said defensively. "And he's not exactly a murderer, it was an accident, he shot Officer Jenny and she just so _happened_ to die."

"I don't care if it was an accident! The bottom line is, he killed someone, and a police officer, of all people," Carla scolded disgustedly.

"You always were an annoying goody two shoes," Cassidy sneered, examining her nails as if bored.

Carla scowled at this. "So be it. I don't care. I had enough of this when you were younger, you always used bring boys back here and for _some_ reason they were always the shady type. Didn't one of them take drugs? And there was that other guy who had a reputation for beating his girlfriends up? Oh, and not forgetting the one who was stealing from us! No, I refuse to harbour another of your scumbag boyfriends," she snapped.

Cassidy gave her another shove, right into the wall this time. "You see, this is what I mean when I call you judgemental! You've barely known Butch five minutes and you've labelled him a scumbag, just because he's done one teeny, tiny morally wrong thing- which, as I've already mentioned, was an accident!" she hissed, snarling at her sister as she tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Listen here, I love Butch, and he's the sweetest guy I've ever known, he's the complete opposite of _all_ those jerks I used to date."

"Sure. He worked for Team Rocket, killed a cop, broke out of jail, and has the police after him- he's a real keeper!" Carla said sarcastically, not bothering to lower her voice this time.

"Shhh!" Cassidy hissed, afraid Butch would hear. "I'll agree with one thing, Carla, he _is_ a keeper. He's done so much for me, he's stood by me through thick and thin. You _know_ how nasty I can be, and he's put up with that ever since we first met! Despite me being such a spoilt brat, he has _always_ put me first, he has _always_ watched out for me, he has _always_ done his best to make me happy when I'm feeling down, stuck up for me if anyone ever messed with me, stayed up with me all night if I couldn't sleep, and _so_ many more things. If I listed them all, we'd be here all night, frankly. All I can say is, he's the only man who's ever treated me with respect, the only man I've ever trusted and the only man I've ever really loved. I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life, and if _you _can't accept that...well, tough shit, he's _way_ more important to me than _you'll_ ever be."

By the time Cassidy had finished her little speech, Carla was lost for words. She'd never heard Cassidy be so defensive and passionate like that about _anyone_ before. Cassidy was still glaring at her fiercely now, that one stray hair in her face again, and her cheeks slightly pink. "Okay. Okay, Cassidy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way, if I did then I wouldn't have been so harsh," Carla finally said in a defeated tone. "You really love him, huh? You weren't just saying all that to get your own way?"

"No, I meant every single word. If you're not going to let Butch stay here then I don't want to stay here either, and you'll never see me again," Cassidy replied fiercely. "And I know you're going to say I'm being unreasonable, but you're my big sister, and I rely on you to help me out when I need it." She paused. "Even if I haven't contacted you in a while, which I also apologize for,"she added in a mumble.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Ugh, come here," she said wearily, outstretching her arms to welcome a hug. Cassidy grinned and threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly- the one thing that she had always missed about Carla, was the sisterly hug, there was something special about it, that was for sure. "You and Butch can stay here, okay? But there's gonna be some ground rules, Cassidy, you're going to have to stop being a bitch, I'm serious."

"I was born a bitch, I can't help it," Cassidy mumbled, squeezing her sister tighter. "But thank you so much. You're really doing us a favour."

Carla smiled and ended the embrace, holding Cassidy at arms length. "That's alright. But you need to realize that you two can't hide forever. The police _will_ find Butch at some point, Cassidy, it's impossible to run away from them forever. And don't get all defensive again, but none of this seems very fair on _you_."

Cassidy scowled. "_Why_ isn't it fair?" she demanded.

Carla rolled her eyes. "_Don't_ get all defensive! It's not fair because _you_ haven't done anything wrong, right? But you're still having to hide and run away, just because Butch is."

"No! I'm hiding and running away from Team Rocket!" Cassidy said in frustration. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't care. I _want_ to be with Butch, wherever he goes, I go."

Cassidy sniffed. "Maybe...maybe the police will give up...maybe Team Rocket will give up looking for me, too. Me and Butch are going to have a normal life together at some point, I know it. We'll have our own house and our baby and maybe even get married, and it'll be perfect, he told me so, we've planned it all out and everything," she said, looking into her sisters eyes tearfully, her bottom lip trembling for a moment. "It _will_ happen."

Carla cocked her head to one side sympathetically. She didn't have the heart to tell Cassidy that it probably wouldn't _ever_ happen, not like that. "Well, maybe," she said, forcing a smile. "Come on, wipe your tears and go back in the living room. I'm just gonna go and make myself a coffee."

Cassidy found herself quickly checking how thick the door was before she went back through into the living room. She sincerely hoped Butch hadn't heard a word of the conversation. She assumed he hadn't, because he was simply sat on the couch looking bored. Not angry, not upset, just bored. Cassidy smiled as she sat down on the couch next to him. "Hey, sorry we took a while, Carla just wanted to get a few things straight with me- sister stuff," she said in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Butch smiled at her. "No problem," he said, putting an arm around her like before. She snuggled up close to him, tucking her legs up on the couch and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you," she said randomly, gazing up at him. "Quite a lot."

Butch gave her a quirky smile. "Nice to hear. I love you 'quite a lot', too, ya know," he replied, ruffling her hair. She giggled, playfully pulling away and smoothing her hair back down.

"Carla said we can stay here," she announced, re-snuggling up to him and closing her eyes.

"Aw, that's great, Cass!" Butch smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. At least now he didn't have to worry about himself and Cassidy not having a home, although there was still a part of him that wished he could have done something about it, without anyone else having to get involved. He wanted to take care of her on his _own_.

"I know, it is," she mumbled, sighing gently, followed by a large yawn. "I'm...sleepy."

"Go to sleep then, babe," Butch said quietly, stroking her hair as he looked down at her. She was breathing softly, eyes closed. He looked up as Carla came back into the room, holding a hot mug of coffee. She glanced down at Cassidy and smiled.

"Sleeping already?" she said softly, sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Like a baby," Butch replied, yawning. "I'm kinda beat, too."

"I've got two spare rooms, you guys can share either," Carla said.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, it's real nice of you. I feel kinda pushy because it was pretty much my idea to come here, but it's for Cassidy's sake. I just want her to be somewhere safe. It's actually pretty relieving for me, knowing that she has someone else apart from just me," he said, glancing down at Cassidy to check she was still asleep before he continued, "That way, if the cops happen to find me, she won't be all on her own."

Carla's expression softened. He really did seem to genuinely care, which made her feel a little guilty for the things she'd said about him to Cassidy before. She gave him a small smile. "I understand," she said gently. "And hey, listen, I think I might owe you an apology, I probably seemed a little 'off' with you before. I had no right to judge you like that. It's just that Cassidy's dated so many creeps and jerks in the past, I couldn't be too sure."

Butch smiled back, before going back to looking at Cassidy, sleeping, with her head now resting in his lap. "Nah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't blame ya, you're just being protective of your sister."

She nodded. "Yeah, guess that makes two of us, then."

* * *

Conversation between Carla and Butch died after a while, as the only thing they could find to talk about after a while, was Cassidy. Watching TV was the next best thing, and they sat up for a couple more hours before Carla decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to go up to bed now," she announced quietly, yawning as she got up from the couch she had been lying on.

"Me too, in a minute."

"Okay, uh the bathrooms the first door on the left upstairs, and then the two doors at the far end of the hall are the spare rooms," Carla listed sleepily, giving a tired smile as she opened the living room door. "Night."

"Night," Butch replied, giving a friendly nod. He heard the stairs creaking slightly as Carla dragged herself up to bed, and when the noise subsided, he looked down at Cassidy, gently running his finger through her bangs and pushing them back. "Cass," he said softly. Her eyes fluttered open a little and she groaned.

"Wha...?"

"Wanna go up to bed now?

"'Kay. Carry me," she mumbled, still half asleep. Butch obediently lifted her into his arms, and she awkwardly slouched for a moment before putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder as she dozed back off to sleep. He carried her upstairs with ease- she was light, despite having a baby inside of her, and he was strong, so there wasn't any difficulty.

He carried her into one of the bedrooms- it was medium sized and there wasn't much in there apart from a double bed and two sets of drawers which looked fairly new. The walls were cream coloured and the carpet was a dark peach shade. Butch didn't bother to click the light on, as the moonlight shining through the open curtains illuminated the room a decent amount. He carefully lay Cassidy down on the soft, quilted bed and then sat on the edge next to where she was laying. She yawned and budged a tiny bit closer to him, her eye lids only half open. Her lips formed a small smile as Butch's hand gently stroked her bangs out of her face. Her eyelids were heavy with tiredness and she found herself slowly drifting back off into a peaceful sleep. Butch stayed by her side for a few more minutes, his thumb gently traced her jawline and moved up to her hair, stroking it once more before he got up off the bed and carefully lay the bed covers over her.

He stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed next to her, ready for a good nights rest after such a long day. It was relieving to be in a soft, comfortable bed in a well heated house, after months of staying in that cold motel with a creaky old bed. Laying his head down on the pillow, he closed his eyes. After a moment of silence he heard a gentle voice next to him, "Butch?"

"What, babe?" he whispered in reply to Cassidy, eyes remaining closed.

"You know now that we've got a roof over our heads and we don't need to worry about money problems anymore?" she began quietly. "That means we can start to actually sort our lives out, right? You can try and get a job, I can just concentrate on...well, being pregnant. And when the baby's born we can maybe get our own house?"

Butch sensed that she wanted reassurance. He opened his eyes wearily and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "We sure can, Cass," he whispered into her ear softly, "I'm gonna get a decent job, and by the time our baby's born we'll already be living in a beautiful, big house, wherever you want. And we're both gonna make great parents and spoil the baby rotten..."

Cassidy gave a small smile at his breath tickling her ear as he told her everything she wanted to hear. Her smile faded a little as he went on, though. That was the thing, she couldn't tell if he was simply telling her what she _wanted_ to hear, regardless of whether he himself believed it or not. It seemed a little contradictory, considering only a few months ago he'd been being pessimistic about the whole situation.

She wanted to believe him. And she did, on the most part. But she wasn't stupid, deep down she knew that maybe everything wouldn't turn out entirely perfect. She plastered a cute smile back upon her face though and kissed him on the cheek. "It's only a matter of time before Team Rocket forget all about me, then they'll leave me alone. And the police will give up looking for you, too," she said. It was a possibility, right? She paused, nestling against his bare chest. "Yep," she added softly. "It's going to be perfect."

"Sure is," Butch replied gently. He wanted to believe it too. he had plenty worries and concerns, but it was easier to just create an hopeful delusion. As long as it put Cassidy's mind at rest, that was what mattered. "Go to sleep now, sweetheart. I'm beat, so _you _must be exhausted."

She sighed peacefully and nodded, her head resting against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cass. Sweet dreams."

She nodded off gradually, breathing softly with her mouth slightly open. Butch held her close as she drifted off into sleep, and when he was sure, he removed her arm from around his waist and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Three months, kid," he said in a not quite whisper. "Three months and you'll be ours. And I'll do my best to give you all you want."

He pulled up her top and kissed the bump. "I'll make sure you and your mom stay safe and happy. And I promise, I'll _always_ be here for both of you..."


	27. A desperate escape

Happy April fools day, Poli ;)

* * *

**Ignore this unless you're Poli. April fools. Bahahahah!**


End file.
